What happens next
by hopewings6
Summary: They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Right? At least that was what was supposed to happen. Just not for two best friends who's Vegas fun follows them back home. Now with the repercussions of their weekend staring them in the face. It leaves them wondering what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning this story is going to be a little different then my other stories. I don't know if anyone is going to like it but I'm going to put it out anyways. The pov are going to be just what happens with each girl for this chapter if that makes sense.**

 _The girls sat in the living room waiting impatiently for Farkle to return. One twisting the ring on her left ring finger the other rubbing her ever growing belly. They look at each other wondering how they got where they were. They give each other small smiles as Farkle lets them know the car was outside. They share a look wondering what happens next._

 **Six Months Earlier**

Maya swayed on her stool letting the music from her bar below take control of what she plan to create. The bar was a gift to her from Kermit her biological dad. He had left it to her when he died her freshman year in high school.

She didn't know why he gave her the bar in the first place. She didn't know the first thing about a bar. But luckily for her her mom let her keep it and took care of it for her. Along with her stepdad Shawn they maintained the bar until she was old enough.

She adds the final touches to her painting before looking at the time knowing she wasn't packed and Riley was definitely going to kill her. She hops off the stool dancing to the music from below when she hears a knock.

Assuming it was Riley telling her to move her butt she shouts it was open. She continued dancing while rinsing off her brushes and her hands. "Performance art didn't know you were into that Hart?" Maya freezes as she slowly turns around and sees him.

Joshua Matthews.

Her best friend's uncle, her friend and long time crush for her. A crush she pretended to stop having even though it was still there.

"Cat got your tongue?" He jokes looking at her painting. She narrows her eyes at him resisting the urge to jump on him. Something she spent years practicing with Riley's help which resulted in several bruises. "Nope but it'll have yours if you mess up my painting." She flicks water at him making him chuckle.

"I would never damage a ferret original. That would be just moronic." She smiles shaking her head as she goes to her room she used when she was in a art mood packing her clothes. "Oo Hart Riley is going to kill you for not being ready. Plane takes off in in an hour and a half."

Maya looks at him weirdly as he leans in her doorway smiling. "Your coming too?" She asked hoping he say no. Alcohol and him in the same room was something she didn't want to happen. "Yeah I mean it's Vegas baby!" She shakes her head biting her lip as she continues packing but could feel his eyes on her still.

"Do you not want me there Hart?" He asked as she stopped for a second before continuing. "No you're more than welcomed to come along I just thought you would rather spend your weekend drinking martinis in your fancy lawyer club with your girlfriend."

Mary Watson. Josh's high school sweetheart. Maya loathed her and not just because she was with Josh. In fact she wasn't alone in her hatred of the girl. It seemed every member of the Matthews family disliked her. She always wanted Josh at her family function and barely left him with time for his own family.

He goes to speak but doesn't say anything instead lets out a chuckle rubbing his neck. "Well someone has to look out for you guys out there. I'm sure at one point during the weekend you'll need a lawyer." She gasps balling up her socks throwing them at him as he laughs throwing them back before walking out the room.

Maya watches him go wondering why he didn't mention Mary. She doesn't get long to dwell on it when those Boing butterflies open the door in her heart and start dusting their wings happy to be flying again. No matter how much Maya didn't want them to be.

"Okay I got everything. I think." Maya says putting her suitcase down as she taps her cheek looking around her studio. "Here." Josh says handing her a gift box. "What's this? It isn't mine." She says staring at him and then at the box in her hands.

"Open it genius." He says smiling as Maya sticks her tongue out at him. She opens it gasping slightly at what was inside. "Boing..." She says biting her cheek at the slip up. She hadn't called him that since middle school and then she only called him that when talking with Riley.

"Haven't heard that one in awhile. Why did you ever stop?" He asked tilting his head at her. Maya shrugs afraid she might blurt out the real reason she stopped calling him Boing and just used Josh.

"Well we should go." He tells her as Maya didn't realize he was watching her that whole time. She smiles nodding her head as they both reach for her suitcase. They both chuckle nervously as he rubs his cheek before grabbing it again. Maya blushes chewing her lip as she takes the gift he gave her downstairs with them.

She locked her door as they head out towards the bar where she see her mom and dad. "My baby is leaving me." Maya laughs as her dad squeezes her tightly while her mom wiped at her eyes.

Maya smiled at her enjoying the warmth she always got in her heart from watching as her mom never failed to cry when Shawn showed Maya affection. She knew it was because her own dad wasn't around and now that she had Shawn he never failed to show it.

Something he had been doing since official becoming her dad in high school. Even in a bar full of strangers and regulars. "Dad we have to get going you got to let go." Maya laughs as he shakes his head. "Give me five more minutes." Maya laughs as her mom joins in hugging her as well.

"Okay you two people are starting to stare. I'll call when we land and I'll call every day even though it's only for the weekend." She says as Josh chuckles next to Shawn. "Josh I'm putting you in charge of watching my baby. Keep her safe." Shawn tells him as he pinches Maya's cheeks.

"You got it Shawn. I'll guard her with my life." Josh says winking as Maya looks his way. "What's this baby girl?" Her mom ask pointing at the box in her hand. "It's from Josh." She says as her mom laughs telling her to open it. "I did it's a bag to carry my sketchbook and pencils in." Maya tells her as she pulls it out the box showing her.

"Josh you're so sweet you got it monogrammed." Her mom says as Maya looks at the bag now noticing that her name was on the bottom corner. She bit her lip looking at him as she sees the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks. "Well I try." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Maya playfully rolls her eyes as she kisses her parents cheeks as Josh grabs her bags again. "I'll call you when I land." She says trying to hurry out the door since her dad was running towards her saying my baby.

"It's not funny." Maya says as she gets in Josh's car. "I'm not laughing at you it's just so weird to see Shawn so domesticated." Maya smiled as she stares out the window having Shawn in her and her mom's life elated her. She felt complete like the missing piece to her family puzzle was finally found.

She freezes when she feels Josh take her hand in his. "It's nice to see you so happy Hart." Maya smiles looking at their hands before looking at his face. "Well maybe if you were around more you would see me even happier." He intertwines their fingers as Maya feels her heart beating faster.

"I just may do that." He says as Maya feels her cheeks heat up as she looks back out the window wondering if he could feel how fast her heart was beating since he had his thumb rubbing the inside of her wrist.

Maya playfully nudged Farkle who was giving her a look as soon as he seen her walk towards the plane with Josh in tow. She shook her head as she watched Josh hand their bags to the pilot.

"Where's Riles?" Maya asked as they see her running towards them laughing as she throws her shoes towards them. As soon as she gets closer Maya pulls her away to the side. "Why didn't you tell me that Boing was coming with?" She asked as Riley widen her eyes before they both looked over at Josh who was talking with the geniuses.

"Sorry Peaches I was going to warn you but I got sidetracked. He needs this trip anyways that ugh dumped him." Maya clamped her hands over her mouth as everyone looks at them since she shouted what pretty loudly. "He didn't tell you?" Riley asked as she shook her head.

"Probably waiting for the right time. You know uncle Josh." Riley says as Maya gives her a look. "Okay so he didn't exactly tell me. My dad did accidentally." Maya laughed as they walk back towards the plane. "Are you going to be okay on this trip though? I mean with uncle Josh?" Riley whispers as they sit down.

Maya looked at her and then Josh who winks at her making her smile and shake her head. "I think I'll be okay." She says as Riley smiles before opening her book. Maya grabbed her sketchbook out her new bag running her fingers over her name.

She looked back at Josh who had closed his eyes. Hopefully she thought as she begin to sketch.

"So who's wedding is this again?" Josh asked as they carried their bags into the hotel. "Cheese soufflé and Missy. They thought quickie wedding in Vegas and save money for the honeymoon." Maya tells him as they wait for Farkle to get their keys. Maya looked at Josh as he stared at his phone with his eyebrows furrowed.

She wanted to ask him about his breakup but didn't want to pry since technically Riley wasn't supposed to know and neither was she. "You okay?" She asked as he sighed putting his phone away. He looks at her and nods his head as Farkle walks back towards the group.

"Here you go. I got us the penthouse." Farkle tells them as he hands them each a key. They all cheer as they make their way upstairs as Maya sees Riley walking fast towards them with her cheeks all flushed. She looks at her weirdly and then smiles mischievously when she sees why.

"Isn't it weird that Charlie and Missy are having their bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight and then getting married tomorrow?" Riley asked as Maya and her got ready.

"Well because we're cool like that." They turn around and see Missy standing there with a smile on her face as they run towards each other hugging. "Bradford you're so not cool." Maya laughed as Missy playfully glares at her.

During high school Missy had changed a lot from the bully she was in middle school and they became friends with her. Her along with Charlie became apart of their friends group.

After talking with Missy for awhile Maya and Riley finish getting ready as Maya heads towards the living room area. "Hart?" Maya turned around and seen Josh with his mouth slightly open as he looked her up and down.

"You clean up well." She says lightly laughing. She tilts her head as Josh scratches his head as his phone rings. He looks at it before looking at Maya again. "Well you look gorgeous." He smiles softly before walking away.

"Oh yeah you're going to be fine." Maya jumped as she sees Riley smiling at her. "He just got out a relationship Riles I'm not going there. Okay?" She nudges her as Riley hands her a shot. "Okay Peaches whatever you say just be careful okay."

Maya downs her shot as Josh comes back looking their way. "I'll be careful." She tells her as they clink their drinks.

Maya groaned as she squinted at the sun before covering her face with her pillow. Her head was throbbing. She could still feel the sun hitting her face so she covers it up with her hands. She lowers her hands as she hears someone's light snoring. She widens her eyes sitting up as she notices she isn't alone in her bed.

* * *

Riley say in the bakery tapping her pen against her coffee cup as she went over her class schedule for the week. Usually she worked on it on the weekend but she wasn't going to be home. She down the rest of her coffee as she checked her phone. She had only an hour and a half to finish before she had to head to the airport.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to Las Vegas. It wasn't really her scene but she was technically best man and maid of honor since she got Charlie and Missy back together.

"Ms. Matthews you realize it's the weekend right?" She looked up seeing her dad standing by the booth she was in. "I'm well aware Mr. Matthews just finishing up some work before I leave." She knew as soon as she said that he was going to sit down and say something to her about it.

"About that sweetie, are you sure you should go? I'm mean Vegas? Who still goes there anymore?" He ask as Riley tries to hide her smile. "Dad I'm going for my friends wedding. What do you think I'm going to do?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Oh I know what you kids are going to do and I will have none of it. That's why I want Josh to go with you." Riley widen her eyes as she looks at him. "Uncle Josh? Dad we don't need a babysitter besides I highly doubt his girlfriend will want him going with us to Vegas."

"Well she broke up with him so it doesn't matter." His eyes widen as Riley spits out her coffee. "When did this happen?" She asked as her dad shushed her since Josh was walking towards them. "Hey niece." He smiles sitting down next to her. She looked at him trying to see if he looked upset or not but he looked normal.

"What are you doing?" He asked noticing her stare at him. "Nothing. So what do you plan to do this weekend?" She ask nonchalantly as her dad shakes his head at her. "Nothing much maybe work and find a new pla...What are you doing this weekend?" He asked changing the subject.

Riley looked at him shaking her head she almost forgot that he was just like Maya and had a habit of shoving his problems and feelings into a box pretending they weren't there. "You want to go to Vegas?" She asked smiling at him. She waited as he thought about and hoped she was making the right decision.

She knew Maya still had a small crush on him and never let herself get to close. Although his witch of an ex girlfriend never let him out of her sight so Maya being Maya hid them. But Riley knew if Josh was ever around those feelings came back full force.

She would have to keep an eye on them this weekend.

"Sure sounds fun. I could use some fun." He says with a smile as her dad hits the table. "I'll come too it does sound fun." Riley and Josh share a look as they begin to laugh. "No offense dad but I'm not sure how the group is going to feel having their old history teacher tagging along with them."

He scoffed folding his arms across his chest before he got up pretending to be hurt. "He's so dramatic. He's going to pout until I talk to him." Riley says standing up gathering her things as she looks at the time. "Shoot I'm going to be so late for Maya." She grabs her phone about to call her when Josh stops her.

"I'll go get her. I need to grab a couple things for the trip anyways." He tells her as Riley looks at him. "What?" He ask looking at her weirdly as she does it back to him. "Nothing just don't be late okay?" He salutes her as he walks out the door.

She wondered if it was a good idea letting him go since he was recently single. She knew Maya wouldn't want to be with someone who was on the rebound. She just knew those feelings Maya had for him hadn't fully gone away.

And she was determined not to let her best friend get her heart broken by anyone. That included her uncle Josh. She shook her head knowing she needed to give Maya some warning about him coming along. She was just about to hit call when she gets interrupted.

"Riley dad said to tell you that he is very upset and wishes to not speak to you and he's in the kitchen so steer clear." Auggie tells her as she groans shaking her head. "Do me a favor and put this stuff in my car while I deal with him please"

She playfully nudges Auggie who was laughing saying she should just take him with her. She shakes her head as she sees her dad sitting on a stool eating a piece of cake frowning as soon as he sees her. "Dad are you really going to act like this?" She asked smiling and shaking her head as he turned looking away from her.

"Do you really want to hang with a bunch of your old students?" She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "How about I bring you back some of that popcorn you like that mom hates?" He smiled at that as she hugged him. "Be safe sweetie and don't forget my popcorn."

She laughed hugging him as she kissed his cheek heading out the door. She shook her head as Auggie was sitting in the driver seat smiling at her. "What are you doing?" She asked as he rolled the window down. "Please Riley. I can only take listening to dad sing along to the radio driving Ava and I around for so long."

She laughed as she opened the door and he groaned getting out. He starts walking away as she shakes her head. "Little brother if you want to borrow the car you need to actually get in so I can give it to you." He smiled running and sliding across her car as she gasps.

"August Matthews don't ever do that again or I'll murder you." She tells him checking the time. She was so late she just hoped Josh got Maya and that she didn't kill her for not warning her about him coming along. "Okay remember to turn off the lights and lock the doors and don't forget to put gas in the tank..."

"Okay Riley I got it. Geez your as bad as mom." Auggie tells her making her gasps. "Hey you want to borrow my car or what?" She asked pulling into the airport. She gets out grabbing her bags as she checked the time again. She only had five minutes before the plane would leave her.

"Don't forget Auggie and no baby making in my car please." She said as Auggie turned red starting the car up. "I promise no baby making grandma." She gasps as he pulled away waving at her as she grabbed her bags running towards her friends.

"Dad we just landed how could I have possibly gotten your popcorn already?" Riley asked pacing the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. She shook her head knowing she should have let his call go to voicemail instead of answering it.

Riley rolled her eyes listening to her dad but smiles when she sees Charlie and Missy walking in. She was about to make her way over when she sees who was right behind them. Lucas Friar. A frat brother of Charlie's and the guy Riley had a drunken one night stand with.

She didn't know if he would remember her since they were both drunk and she woke up first freaked out and ran away pretending it didn't happen. She had told Maya about it two days later after she got over her hangover and the initial shock.

She bit her lip feeling her cheeks heat up as she squeaked when her dad shouted her name. She dropped her phone glancing around before picking it up telling him she'd call him later. She made her way back towards her friends.

Maya sees her and admittedly starts smiling as she narrows her eyes at her shaking her head. Maya laughed as they made their way towards their room trying to avoid Lucas altogether. "So Riley you dating anyone?" Missy asked as Maya smiles sitting on the bed.

"Nope." She said popping the p as Missy laughs. "Teaching got you that busy huh?" She asked as Riley looks for her shoes . "Yes educating young children's minds is more important. They're our future." Missy laughs as she heads for the door. "You never know you may find someone this weekend."

"Yeah Riles you may find someone this weekend." Maya says smiling mischievously as she walks out laughing when Riley throws a pillow. "So you sure you'll be okay?" Riley asked Maya handing her another shot. "Yes. Will you be?" She asked gesturing at Lucas who had walked in with Charlie.

Riley widen her eyes downing her shot as Maya laughed. She would be okay she doubted he remembered her anyways. She would be okay wouldn't she?

Riley turned over shivering as she pulls the blanket around her more feeling like a marching band was inside her brain. She froze when she feels someone pull her closer pulling her into their bare chest. She mentally curses herself as she takes a deep breath and looks up silently screaming.

 **Just another idea I had. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another fair warning. I know everyone has an opinion on who they think is pregnant and married and I appreciate the reviews and everyone's opinion that being said I already had planned out who is what. When I start a story I usually have the beginning and end and sometimes the middle already figured out. But trust me I made it this way for a reason. Okay it's not an actual reason reason I just like it that way. Also the story isn't always the way you think it is. If you don't want to read the story that is perfectly okay with me. Okay I'm done on with the story.**

 **Oh another thing in this long a/n the italic parts are just little bit of what's happening in the now. If that makes sense I feel like I'm not making sense but anyways. I'm mainly going to focus on what happens after the weekend working towards the present and why Maya and Riley are leaving.**

 _Maya and Riley share a look leaning on each other head as the driver drives them away from New York. Maya watches as Riley runs her fingers over her belly something she did a lot Maya noticed. Just like Riley always notices when Maya stares at her ring twisting it. Both wanting to ask the other the million questions they each had but don't._

 _It was their one unspoken rule. They both were sacrificing something for someone else happiness._

* * *

Riley covered her mouth mentally chastising herself for getting drunk and sleeping.. She pauses looking under the covers seeing she was in fact naked. Great. Hungover and naked in bed with Lucas Friar again.

She tried wiggling out his arms but he seemed to pull her even closer to him with every wiggle. She couldn't help biting her lip as she's pushed more into his muscular chest and breath in his pine tree cologne.

The fact he smelt more like a forest of Christmas trees then alcohol was just crazy.

She tried moving from him but the more she struggled Lucas continued pulling her close to him. She pushed gently against his chest but that only made him scoot down and tangle his legs with hers. She looked up at him wondering if he was awake since he had a smile on his face as he slept.

Riley tried once more but gasps as she feels his lips on her neck. He wasn't exactly kissing her as much as his lips were planted on a spot that caused goosebumps to pepper her skin. She tried once more throwing her hands in the air when he releases the hold he had on her.

She slowly moved off the bed trying desperately to find her dress and leggings. She couldn't find her dress and decided to just grab one of his shirts since they were in his room apparently. She couldn't help it as she inhaled his scent wondering if it was the laundry soap or just him that made him smell so good.

She shook her head mentally chastising herself again for those thoughts wondering if she was still drunk.

She had to get out of the room before he woke up. She grabbed her shoes and tipped toes out the room grabbing her phone from her bag. She dialed Maya's number but got no answer.

She sent several 911 text hoping she was in their room and having a better morning than her.

"Riley?" She closed her eyes turning around seeing Charlie smirking at her holding a cup of coffee. "Hey Charlie nervous for this afternoon? I was just seeing if Lucas was up to help me with a surprise for you and Missy.. Riley bit her lip as Charlie continued looking at her. "You done?" He asked as she nodded.

"I think you need this more than me." He says handing her the hot cup. "So." She says as he hands her a muffin from the gift basket on the kitchen counter. "So." He says mimicking her as she groans placing her head on the table. "How come you aren't hungover?" She asked looking up at him as he sat across from her.

"Well after our group dinner and then the club which you guys ditched us at." He tells her giving her a look as Riley scoots lower in her seat. "Missy and I went with the geniuses to a show." Riley smiled as she picked at her muffin and sipped her coffee slowly.

"So you and Friar again huh?" He asked as Riley looked at him with wide eyes making him chuckle. "How do you know about that?" She whispered as she leaned across the table. "Because I'm his frat brother." He whispers back as she frowns sitting back folding her arms across her chest.

"So he told everyone at your fraternity?" She asked getting ready to get up and give that guy a piece of her mind. "Put the claws away Riley he didn't tell everyone just me. Well I kind of made him since he couldn't stop smiling the next two days." Riley tilted her head at him in confusion as he continues.

"He was?" She asked trying to calm her cheeks from heating up. "Yup when he found out we were friends he would smile so wide I was sure he slept with a hanger in his mouth or got Botox injections." Riley couldn't help laughing at that but stops when her head begins to throb.

"So he liked me?" She asked as Charlie shakes his head with a smile. "I thought so but then he started avoiding the subject of you whenever I brought you up and I thought he was going to make a move." Riley looked down knowing exactly why he probably never did make a move on her.

"Plus he ended up transferring to Texas A&M for junior year so." He says shrugging his shoulders as he ate his muffin. She didn't know that he transferred then again she tried desperately to avoid him after their night together. So she didn't give it much thought after that.

She rubbed her head seriously needing a shower and a nap. She finishes her coffee standing up with her muffin she picked at nodding at Charlie. "See you later maid of best man?" He asked as Riley dug her sunglasses out her bag. He chuckled as she nods walking towards the door but stops.

"Wait?" She says turning to look at him. "If I was with Lucas where was Maya?" She asked knowing the answer from the look on Charlie's face. "She was doing shots with your uncle before we loss sight of them."

She groaned as she headed for the elevator trying Maya again. She hoped nothing happened and that they just had a couple of drinks and went back to the room. But that flies out the window when Maya text her saying lobby 911.

* * *

Maya sat up in bed holding her head turning towards the snoring figure with wide eyes seeing it was Josh. She smacks her head before hissing at the pain. Stupid stupid stupid she muttered softly laying back down covering her face as she shook her head.

She gasps looking under the covers sighing in relief when she sees that both Josh and her are dressed still. She groans trying to get up when Josh begins to stir in his sleep. She quickly threw the covers off falling out the bed in the process.

"That's gonna leave a mark." She whispered to herself looking up to see if Josh woke. She sighs shaking her head as she crawled towards the bathroom finding her bag inside. She closed the door sitting on the toilet burying her head in her hands.

She jumps when she hears something buzz and looks in the tub seeing her phone. She looked confused not even going to ask why her phone was in there. She grabs for it widening her eyes when she sees the ring on her finger. Her left ring finger.

"No no no no." She mutters walking out the room and looking at Josh's sleeping form trying to see his fingers. He had them under the pillow he was laying on so she couldn't see. She goes back to the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth grabbing her bag and phone finally seeing that Riley had called and texted her.

She wondered where she was since they were sharing a room together. She walked out the bathroom. Grabbing her jacket quietly closing the door and texting Riley to meet in the lobby. She needed coffee lots and lots of coffee.

She makes it to the lobby ready to tell Riley she apparently got married but stops seeing her laying on the bench wearing a shirt that didn't belong to her. "Riles?" She asked seeing her sit up holding her head. Apparently they both had nights that were eventful.

"So you gonna tell me who's shirt that is or should I wait for the shirtless mystery man to appear asking for it back?" Maya asked as they stood in the buffet line grabbing food. "He's not exactly a mystery." Riley mumbled as Maya looks at her with wide eyes. "Don't tell me it's?..." she started laughing as they got their food sitting down.

"If my head wasn't pounding so hard I'd hit you." Riley tells her as she takes her glasses off. "So what happened with you and uncle Josh?" Riley asked as Maya dropped her left hand off the table hoping to keep the the conversation on Riley's drunken night and not her own.

"I want to hear about your night? Mrs. Friar." Maya smiled laughing lightly when Riley throws a grape at her. "Please don't call me that especially not after what Charlie just told me." Maya widen her eyes as she waits for her to elaborate. "What? Cheese soufflé saw you details please."

Riley gives her a look as she sips her coffee telling her what Charlie had said. "Wow so what happens next? Besides the walk of shame you just had."

"It wasn't a walk of shame per say more like a drunken mistake." Riley tells her as Maya shakes her head at her. "Riles come on after what Charlie said and how you thought Lucas wasn't going to remember you but he did. You have to at least talk to him."

Maya watched her nibble on her pancake looking down. "Riles?..." Maya says as Riley leans her head on the table. "So what really happened with you and uncle Josh?" Riley asked looking up at Maya who looks away. She looks down at her left hand before lifting it up closing her eyes as Riley gasps.

"You got married?!" She shouts causing them both to hold their head feeling slightly nauseous still. "Jeez Riley lowers your voice." Maya whispers as she smiles at the older ladies passing their table. "How are you two married?" Riley asked as Maya looks at the ring shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe we aren't married and I just have this ring. Which by the way I can't get off." She tries pulling it but it doesn't really twist off. "So where's Josh is he wearing a ring too?" Riley asked as Maya shrugged her shoulders again.

She honestly didn't know if he had one on and honestly she didn't know if she wanted to know. The answer would only break her heart. Plus she had pushed that whole night in her dungeon of sadness not allowing it out.

"So what happens with you two? You get divorced or an annulment?" Riley asked as Maya leaned back on her chair. "Yes." She says quickly as Riley looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really you would divorce him? Just like that. What if something good comes out of this?" She says as Maya chewed her cheek before looking at her. Would she just divorce him or would she want to make it work? No she had to end it and soon. "I don't want to be his second choice Riley. He's obviously getting over his girlfriend and I don't want to be his rebound."

No matter what her heart was telling her to do.

* * *

Lucas toweled off his hair as he slung it over his shoulder as he comes out the bathroom. He shook his head smiling when he spots a familiar dress laying between his bag and the floor. He chuckles picking it up and being that weird guy who sniffs the clothes of women they've been with.

But she wasn't just any woman she was Riley Matthews a girl he couldn't stop thinking about. No matter how hard he tried to.

Ever since that first night they shared together she had invaded his thoughts and he certainly wasn't complaining about it. He wanted to ask her out back then but she apparently was determined to pretend it never happened and that she didn't know who he was.

He went along with it or rather just stayed away watching her from afar like a creepy stalker well until he transferred. However his feelings for Riley never really went away just one look at her and they all came back. Especially when he noticed she tried to avoid him again causing her to bump into people and things.

He couldn't help the smirk he wore the rest of the day because of it.

He headed out his room as he doesn't see Charlie. He heads downstairs when his phone buzzes. "Hey jerk how's the wedding?" He shook his head hitting the button for the lobby. "Hilarious. The wedding is this afternoon. How's everything at the office?" He asked stepping out the elevator.

He hears Zay talking as he walks towards the buffet stopping when he sees her. Wearing his shirt no less. "Dude are you listening to me?" Zay asked causing Lucas to shake his head. "No sorry what did you say?" He asked still with his eyes on Riley. "Okay. What's her name?" Zay asked as Lucas rubbed his neck.

"There's no girl. I got distracted by the lights of Vegas." He rolls his eyes when he hears Zay begin to laugh at him. "Dude you're such a bad liar. Just tell me her name or I'll just ask Charlie." Lucas groan as he tells him her name walking towards them. "Oh is this the girl that had you all mopey cause she ignored you after your not so special night together in college?"

Lucas hung up on him as he makes his way over towards her. "Nice shirt." He whispers watching the way she shivers from his words. "Bite me." She groans as he scoots in next to her.

"Not in public babe." He watches as she glares at him moving away in the booth next to her friend who she also glares at. "Maya Hunter and you must be Lucas." She says holding out her hand to him. "Nice to finally meet you." Lucas looked at her and then Riley with wide eyes. "Finally huh?"

Maya was going to say more but Lucas excused himself from the table since his phone was buzzing like crazy.

"Your a Jackass." Lucas tells him smiling politely at the elderly couple who heard him. "That's not what your sister says." Zay says laughing into the phone as Lucas pressed a bunch of numbers in his ear. "Dude don't be gross remember she may be your wife but she is still my sister."

Zay chuckles as Lucas shakes his head grabbing a muffin. "Well you plan to make a move on your dream girl or what? Or you gonna wimp out again?" Lucas rolled his eyes as he turned looking at Riley. "You gonna tell her you love her?" Zay asked as Lucas widened his eyes dropping his muffin.

"Dude no! Are you drunk?" He shouts as everyone turns to look at him. "No as much as I want to be. Why aren't you?" Zay asked as Lucas as he explains he was but not anymore cause of the Friar gene.

"Yeah but that's the only way you can talk to your dream girl." Zay continues laughing as Lucas growls hanging up on him. He looked back at Riley who was falling asleep at the table. He looks at his phone seeing Zay texted saying just tell her she might like it.

He shook his head as he walk towards their table. He wasn't sure he could admit that now years later. Besides he wasn't in love with her it was just a crush. He looks back at her and nods. Yeah just a crush.

* * *

Josh rolled over patting the spot next to him as he lifts his head looking around. "Maya?" He called out holding his head as he sits up. He looked around for a note and couldn't find one. He remembered they were together weren't they? He groans laying back rubbing his face.

He stops when he feels something hard rub against his face. "Shit." He whispers closing his eyes as he sits up. He takes a deep breath and counts to three before opening his eyes looking at his left hand.

"Oh god what did I do?" He says trying to pull off the ring. "Maya? Maya?" He called out again hoping she was near. He looks down seeing he was dressed and quickly grabbed his shoes tripping out the room. "Morning dreamboat." Smackle smiles walking her room.

"Morning have you seen Maya?" He asked looking around as Smackle looks at him weirdly as he shoves his left hand in his pocket. "No perhaps she is already at breakfast." He nods walking briskly out the room towards the elevator.

He leaned against the elevator wall hitting his head against it as he waited. "Stupid Stupid Stupid." He mumbled to himself. How could he let something like this happen? Maybe it was a dream and he wasn't actually married to Maya.

Maybe they were trying on jewelry and it got stuck or maybe in their drunken state they stole rings from somewhere. Maybe Maya didn't even have a ring on her finger and he was freaking out for nothing. Yeah that's it he was freaking out for no reason at all.

He walks towards the buffet feeling a little better than before until he spots Maya who widens her eyes as she sees him. She quickly looks away as Josh jumps slightly from the sound of his phone ringing. He debates with himself if he should answer when he sees it's Cory. "Hey my brotha!" He shouts into the phone shaking his head at his fake enthusiastic greeting.

"What happened?" Cory ask as Josh walks towards the lobby pacing around. "Nothing besides the fact I may have a slight hangover. Nothing much." He squeaks as he looks at his left hand hiding it even though Cory couldn't see it through the phone.

"Are you sure? How are the girls? Behaving themselves right? Maya isn't making Riley do anything crazy or are you the one making them do crazy things?" He ask as Josh stares at his ring. "What? I'm not doing anything I'm practically a saint here why would you think that? I wouldn't take advantage of Maya!"

"Whoa Josh I was joking. What's going on?" Cory asked as Josh rubs his head. "Nothing sorry just a little hungover and tired." He hears Cory laugh as someone stands behind him tapping his shoulder. "Hold on Cory." He says as he around seeing the concierge smiling at him. "Here you go Mr. Matthews."

She holds out a Manila envelope to him. "What's this?" He ask as she smiles softly at him. "Your wedding photos from last night. You and your wife asked our photographer to take your wedding photos in front of the fountain and he left them for you."

"What?!" Josh winces as he hears Cory yell out and quickly hangs up the phone. "Great." Josh mutters before saying thank you to the woman as he sits down. He was about to open the envelope when someone sits down next to him. And judging by the identical ring on their finger he knew who it was.

"Hey." He says giving her a small smile as she looks at him with her own small smile. "So I guess we got married huh?" She says looking at his hand. "Yeah I guess we did Mrs. Matthews. Sorry." He says when he sees the look on her face. "So we should get this over with right? I mean an annulment." She says as Josh nods.

"Yes. I mean yeah we should. Last night we were both drunk and why do they let people get married when they're drunk?" He asked as Maya slightly smiled shrugging her shoulders. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the envelope in his hands.

"Oh apparently we want to document our night." She looked at him weirdly as he opens the envelope he pulls them out seeing Maya and him dressed the same except for she had a veil on her head. "You look nice. Happy too." He says as Maya looks at it. "You do too."

They look at each other before Maya clears her throat grabbing the photos looking through them. "Well we should figure out how to end this before we leave. Can't have anyone besides us and Riley finding out right?" Maya says as Josh nods about to say something when his phone beeps.

- _Shawn and I are on our way._

Yup they were so screwed. He thought gulping at the text from Cory.


	3. Not an update more of a rant

**Okay once more so the people in back can hear. I'm looking at you Guest (Rucas Forever) I write what I want to write. Sure I'll take ideas from reviews and I give them credit but I don't make up a story based off what ANY shipper wants. Cause if I did well then it wouldn't be my story. Think what you want but I am a rucas shipper and their storyline is not as you so eloquently put it "The shit storyline" I already said if you don't like it well there is the fictional door you can walk out of. I'm not forcing anyone to read my story. Read it don't read it. Read a paragraph and get mad and leave. It is what it is but I'll say it once more. ITS MY STORY!**

 **I will however leave your wonderful review up usually I delete them. For furture reviews- I'm going to leave up any crazy ones. Because you know what they fuel me to keep writing. Besides you must like them if you continue to read even after you say you aren't anymore.**

 **To all future readers**

 **To the guest- say whatever you want I'm "selling out" what does that even mean? I'm not even selling anything but whatever. Usually comments like this piss me off since all guest like to comment on past stories where yes I'll admit I've made Maya the "bad guy" but that was three stories count them THREE! I have how many stories now?**

 **LET IT GO! You really don't have that big a problem with it if you're still reading it.**

 **And if anyone wants to claim I'm writing Joshaya stories to get more reviews or whatever your wrong. When I come up with an idea for anything I look at who it would work better with.**

 **To the guest who is disappointed and wonders why it doesn't have rucas fans. Well idk what you are talking about since Rucas got the better deal in the story sort of.**

 **No offense to Joshaya shippers but I do lean towards giving rucas happier moments than Joshaya. Though I do try to give them equal time.**

 **But whatever it is what it is. Read it don't read it leave me crazy reviews I'll still write. And if you don't like the stories stop reading them. Create your own account and write your own damn stories!**

 **This will be the last and only time I address anymore nonsense.**

 **Oh and for those lovely readers who actually like my stories. My apologies I hope you continue to read my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going to apologize in advance if this chapter is boring. Although it does have a couple of answers your questions. Well sort of. Hopefully not confusing at all.**

 _"So you want to talk about it?" Maya asked as their driver pumped gas and Riley and her nibbled on their chips. Riley shrugged as Maya shook her head as she grabbed her hand. "You can talk to me you know that right?"_

 _Riley looked at her as she smiled giving her hand a squeeze. "I know and ditto for you. I just I need time to process everything. We both do. Don't we?" Riley asked as Maya looked away before looking at her. "Yeah we do."_

* * *

Josh widened his eyes looking at the text on his phone from his brother. This was bad this was very very bad. He thought as he got up scratching his neck and pacing back and forth.

This was stranded in the desert on the hottest day in only your boxers and the blinding sun as you're only companion. He was pretty sure these next few hours were going to be the last hours of his life before he died.

If not by his brother than by his new father in law. He stops knowing the one person that really was going to kill him was the blond sitting down. He looked at Maya who was looking down at her hands. How was he going to tell her that not only was her new brother in law on his way but so was her dad.

He continued pacing as he feels Maya's eyes on him looking at him weirdly as he mumbles under his breath. "Josh you okay?" She asked as he sighs looking at his phone before sitting down next to her only to stand back up again.

"Josh your freaking me out what is wrong with you?" Maya asked standing in front of him as he stops looking at her. He knew he had to tell her they would already be on their way no escaping them now.

He sighed scratching his head before looking at her. "Um before you found me I got a phone call." Her tells her hoping she would read the look on his face and understand what he was saying so he wouldn't have to say it. "O...Kay is that why you look you might be living your last few hours of your life?" She asked as Josh gulped.

"Something like that." He mumbles as Maya looks at him with wide eyes and Josh could tell she knew what he was trying to say. "Please tell me you're joking?" She asked as Josh looks down shaking his head. "I'm sor..." He starts to say looking up apologizing to her but she was gone.

"Great. Today is definitely my last day on Earth." He says before walking out the hotel looking up and down. He scratched his head before walking to the left and looking around. He sighs looking for wedding chapels and finding none. He taps his phone to his head as he goes to look up chapels.

He shakes his head as he heads back towards the hotel walking straight towards the reception desk.

"Hi welcome...oh Mr. Matthews was there a problem with your photos sir?" The concierge asked handing another customer a key. "No they were good...Marie." He says looking at her name tag. "I just had a question. Would you happen to know what chapel we were at last night?" He asked hoping she wouldn't ask why he didn't know himself.

"I'm afraid not sir. There are quite a few and I'm not sure which one you used." Josh frown thanking her before walking away. He was hoping she knew so he could find out if he actually did get married or they were just too drunk and pretended they did. He was about to pull out his phone to start calling around when he hears someone call his name.

"I'm not sure if this will help but here's a list of all the closet chapels you could have went to." Marie says handing him a paper filled with the nearest chapels to their hotel. "Thank you." He says with a smile as she turns to walk away before turning back around. "I don't mean to be intrusive or anything but our photographer said he's never seen a couple more in love than you and your wife."

He looks at her weirdly as she smiles before turning around helping a woman who comes up to her. He scratches his head as he looks at the paper. He wasn't sure which one he should start with when he hears someone growl before being tackled to the ground.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure which was bothering her more. The headache that seemed to not want to go away or the guy sitting next to her. Who just so happens to be staring at her with a smile on his face.

She tried to ignore him as she picked at her muffin knowing very well she should be eating. She was maid of honor/best man in a wedding that was happening in less than two hours. Speaking of weddings. She looks around trying to spot Maya or Josh.

She knew Maya had saw him come down and then wandered off probably to talk to him but she hadn't returned. And Riley was starting to worry something was seriously wrong. "Hey." She picked up her coffee cup trying to ignore Lucas who was poking her side. "Hey."

Riley gulped her coffee getting up to grab another groaning when Lucas follows still poking her. "Would you like to lose that finger?" She growled grabbing his finger as he chuckled. "Oh come on you wouldn't hurt me." He says wincing when she bends it back.

She smiles at him as she takes her coffee back to her table. "Morning Riley." She looks up seeing Charlie and Missy walking towards her hand in hand. "Hey! You two aren't supposed to be with each other right now." She says as they laugh before Charlie kisses Missy as she sits down.

"Oh come on you know we aren't going with all those old superstitions. Besides we're getting married in Vegas anything can happen." Riley nodded her head before staring into her coffee cup when Missy smiles at her. "Okay what happened? Something big if you look guilty. Lucas won't stop looking at you and Maya is upset."

"What do you mean Maya is upset? Where is she?" Riley asked standing up grabbing her glasses and phone. Missy looks at her weirdly and points towards the bathrooms saying she saw her wiping her eyes and walking that way.

Riley clenches her fist knowing she was going to kill her uncle Josh. She says a quick goodbye to Missy and Charlie and can faintly hear them telling somebody to follow her. She calls Maya's phone but doesn't get an answer and shakes her head trying again.

She spots her uncle Josh talking with some woman and makes her way towards him growling as she tackles him. "Ow! Riley what the hell?" He shouts as she sits on him. "Me? What about you what did you do to Maya?" She asked as she feels someone grab her off him. "Whoa calm down there." She looks up seeing Lucas holding her back from punching Josh.

"What happened Josh?" She asked trying to calm down. She watches as he scratches his neck nervously. "Well I may have inadvertently let Cory know we got married and now Shawn and him are on their way." He backs up when Riley tries to attack him again.

"Calm down I'm trying to fix this okay? I'm going to find out if we really did or not and get this fixed. I don't want Maya to worry I'm taking care of this. We won't be married much longer. I know she is upset I told them but I'm fixing it." Josh tells her as she shakes her head at him.

Letting it slip to her dad and uncle Shawn was definitely not the reason she was upset. "Uncle Josh you're an idiot." She punches him before heading towards the bathroom where Missy said she seen Maya go into.

"Peaches?" Riley calls out looking under the doors to see if she could spot her. "Peaches are you in here?" She calls out finally spotting her shoes in the last stall. She gently knocks as she hears Maya sniff before flushing the toilet walking out. "You want to get out of here?" Riley asked as Maya washed her hands.

"Riles we can't leave." Maya tells her sitting down on the couch they had in there. "Besides you're in Missy's wedding we can't leave." Riley sat next putting her head on her shoulder. "I ran into uncle Josh." She says looking at Maya who tenses up.

"Well I may have jumped on him in the lobby." Riley tells her as Maya looks at her with wide eyes before laughing. "You didn't?" Riley nods with a smile on her face making Maya laugh more. "You gonna be okay?" She asked as they stop laughing and she takes her hand.

"I think so. I just...I don't want to think about what's going to happen for awhile. Let's focus on you." Maya tells her with a smile. Riley looks at her as she lifts her eyebrows at her. Riley shook her head knowing that look all to well already. "Nothing to focus on. I'm boring." She says with a shrug.

"Boring huh? Would Mr. boring happen to be outside?" Maya asked looking out the door seeing Lucas. "No." Riley says standing up looking at herself in the mirror. "Riles give him a chance I highly doubt he's like..." Riley gives her a look causing Maya to stop talking.

"Okay I'm just saying what are the chances you found out he liked you and you slept together again. That can't be a coincidence." Riley looks at her shaking her head knowing Maya knew she never believed in those. And besides she was focused on her students not her love life.

"I'm just saying I highly doubt he's like..." Maya starts to say to her making their way out the bathroom. "You were saying?" Riley tells her seeing Lucas laughing with a blond woman.

* * *

Lucas smiled politely at the blond who he made the mistake of making eye contact with. She seemed drunk still and not exactly making much sense but he thought he would be polite and laugh when she did.

"So you should come with to this bar." She says swaying back and forth. "That's okay I have plans already." He told her trying to get away but she continued to follow. He sighed with relief when his phone rang and drunk girl got distracted.

"I love you." He says into the phone as he gets on the elevator. "Dude I always knew you did." Zay chuckled on the other line. Lucas shook his head as he got off on his floor. "So what's up Zay?" He asked putting him on speaker and opening his laptop.

"Well I just had a meeting with the overseas office and we may just get that space." Lucas pumped his fist in the air letting out a yes. Although he went to school to be a vet he took over his father's company when his dad got sick. They restored old buildings and built new ones. Sometimes hotels or new homes for orphanages.

"This is fantastic. Did they say when we could get the ball rolling on this?" Lucas asked looking at the emails he had. "I don't know if I should tell you." Zay tells him as Lucas looks at his phone. "Don't tell me? Paris?" Lucas asked smiling hoping he was going to be able to work in one of his favorite places.

"Dude you already know the answer do I need to tell you?" Zay says as Lucas shakes his head chuckling. Paris was always a dream of his to visit one day. "So you gonna take the girl you're in love with to Paris?" Zay asked as Lucas gives his phone a look before checking the time.

"Dude I'm not in love with her and I have to go email me about the trip. Actually when is it? He asked taking his shirt off and grabbing his suit. "Two months from now I think. I have to check. You still working at Charlie's clinic while he's on his honeymoon?"

"Yup I can't pass that opportunity up. You know it's always been my dream to be a vet and I have that chance." Lucas tells him buttoning his shirt. "Okay I'll send everything and don't get to attached to the clinic your one of our best men." Zay tells him as Lucas chuckles. "One of?"

"Yeah I'm the other one. See ya." He shakes his head as he puts on his suit jacket when he hears someone call his name. "Hey...What is going on?" He asked seeing Charlie talking to a guy in a Elvis costume. "Hey there freak face."

"Farkle?" Lucas ask circling him as he stares at him with wide eyes. "Names Elvis." He says making Charlie and Lucas laugh. "Okay why is Elvis here?" Lucas asked as Charlie explained. Apparently the chapel they were going to use had a power outage and loss a lot of their data so the concierge agreed to let them use a ballroom.

So while the girls were fixing up the ballroom Charlie was tasked with finding a minister. And lucky for them Farkle happens to be ordained and was apparently happy to be decked out as Elvis while performing the ceremony.

"Okay everything is set up and here is your flower." Riley announces coming in the room wearing a light blue dress with a bow tie since she was maid of honor and best man. "Where's Charlie?" She asked as Lucas looked her up and down. "Wow you look beautiful." He says as she blushes slightly.

"Thanks." They stare at each other before Lucas begins to softly chuckle. "What?" Riley asked putting her hand on her hips. "Nothing just waiting for you to yell at me. That seems to be the only thing you like doing." He tells her moving closer to her.

"Bite me Friar." She tells him trying to move passed him. "Well if you really want me to." He says taking her wrist and gently biting. "Jerk! I wasn't serious." She yells kicking him in the shin before walking away. He chuckles shaking his head as he turns seeing Elvis watching him.

"What?" He says as Farkle shakes his head smiling. "Nothing just observing freak face time to go." Lucas didn't know what that meant as they make their way towards the ballroom. He rubs his neck as he sees Farkle talking with Maya who looks his way. She smiled at him with a smile that he could only assume meant something bad for him.

He makes his way to Charlie and Missy who were looking at the decorations. "So how's the engaged couple ready for this?" He asked putting his hands on their shoulders. They both chuckle as Farkle announces he was ready and the ceremony gets underway.

"Champagne huckleberry?" He looks up at Maya who was smiling as their small group was in the ballroom. "Huckleberry?" He asked taking the glass from her hand. "That's you." She says sitting down next to him. He shakes his head at her before looking over at a laughing Riley as Farkle tries to dance like Elvis.

"She's a tough nut that's already been cracked so be gentle." He turns towards Maya who stands up leaving him pondering her words.

* * *

Maya laughed as Farkle continued to try to dance like Elvis but was only moving his hips like a robot. "Farkle Minkus is a nut and my feet hurts." Riley groans sitting next to Maya who laughs. "Well why did you agree to dance with him?" Maya asked handing her a champagne flute.

"I didn't!" Riley tells her with wide eyes. "That crazy man grabbed my hand and made me." Maya begins to laugh as Riley frowns at her before joining in. Maya looks at the door and stops laughing seeing Josh standing there.

"Have you talked to him since this morning?" Riley asked when she sees where Maya was looking. "No. I'm mad at him for letting it slip to not only your dad but mine as well. They're both on their way and I can't even imagine what they will say now that we are married." Maya says as Riley looks up.

Maya sighs as she turns seeing Josh standing behind her scratching his head. "Well we're about to find tout they're here." He tells her as she looks at Riley who stands holding out her hand to her. Maya smiles taking it as they make their way out the room heading for the bar.

They wait as Riley says she was going to get some drinks for them to lessen the blowup that was going to happen. Maya smiles nodding her head as Josh sits next to her. "Hey." He says she turns to look at him giving him a small smile before looking away.

"Hart are you really going to ignore me?" He ask as Maya sighs looking at him. "I'm not ignoring you Josh I'm thinking." She says hoping to think of some plausible explanation as to why she got married while drunk.

"Well if it helps I found the chapel we got married at." Maya looks at him with wide eyes as she waits for him to elaborate. "Well are we?" She ask growing impatient with him. "Well that's the thing I'm not sure." Maya looks at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Apparently the chapel your friends were going to use is the same chapel we for married at." Maya covered her face knowing what that meant. They were nowhere closer to finding out if they are married or not. "Hey it's going to be alright I'll keep searching asking if they have any backup records stored somewhere else." Josh tells her pulling her into a hug.

Maya nods as she keeps her hands over her face as Josh hugs her rubbing her back. "Hey you never know maybe this is just one big nightmare and we will eventually wake up." He tells her as she pulls away from him. "You okay?" He asked as she looked away from him. "I'm fine." She tells him as twist his ring on his finger.

She frowns as she looks at it before looking at her own. "Why are you still wearing that?" She asked pointing at it. "Why haven't you?" He asked nodding at hers as she twist hers. "Can't get it off." She holds her hand up trying to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. "I can't either." He says as they look at each other.

Maya looks away once she feels and hears her little Riley voice getting excited. She didn't want to get excited about this.

"Okay here you go." Riley says coming back with three waters in her hand. "I didn't think alcoholic drinks would be appropriate even though I'm sure we could all use one." Maya laughs at Riley as she chugs her water.

Maya smiles gratefully at Riley as she takes her hand in hers when she sees Maya nervously shaking her leg. They hear a phone go off and turn looking at Josh who tells them that they were there and he was going to bring them in.

"You gonna be okay Peaches?" Riley asked as Maya chewed her lip. "I think so just." She sighed softly looking at her. "Just don't leave me okay?" Riley squeezes her hand as they see their dads walking towards them. "Hi daddy." Riley smiles sweetly at him as Maya sees her dad talking to Josh.

"Don't hi daddy me young lady where were you when all this drunken marriage happened?" Maya feels Riley tense up as she sees her look at her. "Nowhere, with no one doing nothing with nobody." Riley tells him as her dad looks at her circling her. Maya bites her lip to keep from laughing when Riley mouths sorry and runs away with Cory chasing her.

Maya laughs until she sees her dad looking at her. She sighs noticing Josh wasn't there as they both sit. They don't say anything as Maya looks at her hand before sighing looking up. "Are you disappointed in me?" She asked as Shawn looked at her.

"I'll understand if you're I mean..." she drifts off when Shawn grabs her hand. "Maya you could never disappoint me ever." He smiles pulling her into a hug. "But why? I went to Vegas and got married while drunk. To someone who clearly wants out he's doing everything possible to divorce me."

Shawn laughs taking Maya by surprise as he shakes his head. "First of all I'm not disappointed in you because I'm sure if I was your age and came here I probably would have ended up drunkenly married to Cory." He laughs when Maya scrunches her nose at that. "I could have made ya very happy Shawnee!" Cory shouts as he runs passed them.

"I know buddy." Shawn laughs as they watch him search for Riley. "And secondly I'm not so sure about that whole wanting to divorce you thing." Maya looks at him weirdly as Shawn just smiles at her and she couldn't help but feel like he had turned into Cory Matthews while on the plane.

"We still need to have a discussion about all this. But I would feel better finding out more information before we decide anything." Maya smiles as they stand up hugging each other. "Thanks dad." She says as they start to walk. "Oh but you have to be the one to tell your mom you're married."

Maya gulps knowing that conversation was going to be brutal.

 **Again I apologize if boring or anyone gets confused about this chapter. I had a whole other chapter written but it didn't save and it was horrible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maya thanked the waitress who brought her her drink as she looks around the pool. She checked her phone seeing if Riley had texted her since they were supposed to have a day at the pool before they were going back home.

She sips her drink hearing her phone go off and lightly laughs as she sees the message from Riley. She text saying she couldn't make it since her dad wouldn't leave her side.

Maya shook her head as she remembered the look on his face when he stopped chasing Riley and saw her shirt. Or more the guy shirt she was wearing. She took off after that and he would have caught her if he wasn't so tired from chasing her the first time.

Maya sipped her drink knowing she should just head back upstairs but hesitated to do so. She sighs as she looks at her hand the reason she didn't want to go up. She hadn't really talked to Josh since her dad arrived. Honestly she didn't want to talk to him.

What she really wanted to do was match down to that wedding chapel and yell at everyone. Asking how they could let two people drunk off their ass get married. Better yet how they could lose all their data and not have a backup in case of power outages.

She sighs knowing she couldn't yell at them. Especially since she is sure they had a lot of customers who wanted to and actually got married upset at them for losing their information. She didn't want to add to their already hectic day.

Maya rolls her eyes at herself realizing she sounded like Riley. She shook her head and ordered another drink glancing at her phone hoping her dad called or text. He told her he was looking into if Josh and her marriage was real or not.

He apparently was joining Josh who was already making calls using his lawyer connections. Her phone goes off and she almost drops it thinking it was good news when she frowns seeing it was a Facebook notification.

She read it and growled as she dialed the number for her bar. She was going to kill him. "Hello Hart's bar. This is Travis." Maya smiled sweetly even though he couldn't see her before she spoke. "Yes Travis it's Maya."

"Oh Maya my love my soulmate my other beautiful half. How the hell are you?" She shook her head as she could hear the smirk in his voice. Travis was a part time bartender and a full time pain in her ass.

Like her he was an artist which he did in his spare time apart from his real job and bartending. Which Maya still wasn't sure about since everytime he talked about it her eyes glazed over and she would fall asleep.

He was a couple of years older than her and was practically like her older brother. Her unwanted older brother.

"Cut the crap Travis." He chuckles softly as he kisses the phone telling Maya he loved her. "Before you go crazy let me just say. Your mom and Mrs. Matthews thought it was an excellent idea. One of the best in fact." Maya rolled her eyes as she could just see the smile on his face.

"Travis come on a theme night? I thought we agreed that was a dumb idea. You even agreed with me." She laughs as he gasps slapping the bar top. "Okay I would admit theme night does suck. Especially if it's an endless Katy perry fireworks karaoke night. But I don't want a night I want a week!"

Maya shook her head as Travis kept saying please over and over begging making her laugh. "I'll think about it. Do you have any ideas yet?" She holds the phone from her ear as he yells out. "You won't regret this Maya I'll email you. Love you bye."

She looked at her phone shaking her head as she gathered up her stuff. She smiles softly at the elderly couple she holds the door open for when she sees Josh on his phone. She debated with herself if she should walk the other way but sighs softly walking towards him.

"Yeah so can we get a court order? Uh huh." Maya watches as he rubs his forehead slightly frowning at whatever the person he was talking to said. "Okay well let me know thanks." He hangs up jumping slightly when he sees Maya standing next to him.

"How long you been there?" He asked as she says not long. "So what was that all about?" She asked as they begun to walk. "Nothing just trying to see if threatening legal action would help us out." He says as Maya looks at him with wide eyes.

"Josh I don't think threatening people is going to get them to do what you want. I mean I'm sure they already have a lot of other people doing the same thing." She looks away feeling her cheeks heat up as he stops and stares at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked as he chuckles softly shaking his head. "Nothing it's you know who you sound like right?" She tilts her head looking at him before laughing. "I know I've been sounding like Riles all day."

They both laugh as Maya sees Josh look down at her hand. She covers it up as they both clear their throats. Josh goes to say something but Maya beats him to it. "I'm gonna go see what Riles is up to. Let me know what happens."

She gives him a small smile before walking away.

* * *

Lucas nodded his head trying desperately to close the door as Smackle continued to recite the rules of the plane and the itinerary for the following morning. He nods again saying yes he understood even though he wasn't really listening anymore. He had never met a girl who talked without taking a breath.

Well besides Riley of course.

He smiles mouthing a thanks to Farkle who puts his hand on her shoulders turning her away from him as he closed the door to their suite. He breathes a sigh of relief as he heads towards the elevator.

He figured since he was flying to New York with the gang he would try his hand at the casino. He never really been to Vegas or gambled before and he thought he would try it. He reaches the floor looking around trying to see what appealed to him.

He decided on black jack sitting down at a table that had just two people at the table. After a couple of hands he decides to try something else only losing two hundred dollars. He walks around sipping the soda he ordered smiling when he sees the slot machines.

His grandma used to play them when her and his grandfather took trips to Reno. She always claimed they paid out big time for her. Mostly since she claimed to have a full proof system. His grandpa said it wasn't really a system as much as dumb luck.

He spots the slots heading over tilting his head in confusion as he sees a guy with curly hair munching on popcorn walking in front of four slot machines. "Excuse what do you think you're doing?"

Lucas looked to his right seeing the curly haired man looking at him with a frown on his face. "I'm going to play this machine is there a problem?" He asked wanting to laugh at the comical expression on the guy's face.

"Well yes there is I was saving that machine." He points at the one Lucas had just put his money into. Lucas chuckles pulling the lever down looking at him. "This machine?" The curly haired man's eye began to twitch as Lucas could see the steam ready to come out his head.

He didn't know why he was provoking a complete stranger but it was sort of comical to watch.

"If it pays out that money is mine." He tells him as they both turn towards the machine. It landed on tilt making the curly haired guy smile as Lucas slightly chuckled putting in another coin. "What are you doing? I told you that was my machine."

He shakes his head as he holds the lever pretending to push it down several times before he actually does it. "I cannot believe this!" He hears the guy mutter as he paces behind him. He doesn't win again as the curly haired man laughs.

"Don't you dare!" Lucas stopped looking at him before shaking his head. The guy sounded a lot like Riley even sort of looked like her too. He shook those thoughts as he placed another coin in the machine stealing some of the guy's popcorn. He gasped as Lucas watched him through the little mirror on the machine.

"Alright that's it!" Lucas bit his lip as he tried to keep from laughing as the guy tried and was failing miserably to push him off his stool. He almost lost it when he heard him muttered if Lucas was made of rocks since he didn't really budge.

"Sir is there a problem here?" They turn to see a security guard with folded arms looking at them. "Yes this hooligan has stolen my machine and ate some of my popcorn!" The security guard looked at him and then Lucas who gives him a look as the security guard tries to remove him.

"Sir let him go and just play another machine or I'll be forced to remove you and I was having a good day." Lucas watched as the curly haired man raised his hands walking away before coming back trying to steal Lucas coins. "Alright sir let's go."

"Where we going outside? You can't stop me." He says as the guard shook his head. "No I'm putting you in holding until you calm down or a responsible adult comes and claims you." The curly haired man widened his eyes as he shook his head. "Rats. I owe Topanga twenty bucks now."

Lucas shook his head as he got up walking around the casino. He didn't want to gamble anymore since he didn't have the mystery curly haired man by his side. He walks towards the bar ordering a drink when he spots Riley on her phone.

He smiles thanking the bartender before moving closer to her. He was about to say something to her when he sees some guy walking towards her with his arms out as she hugs him.

He continues watching until he trips into a fountain. He spits out the water looking around hoping she hadn't seen him when he hears laughter. "That was hilarious." He glared at Maya as he walked away hearing her laugh as he did.

* * *

Riley bit her lip as she looked around the casino for her dad. She didn't want to be searching for him. She much rather be lounging around the pool with Maya enjoying her last day. But alas she has to search for her dad who laughed wickedly walking out their room with his popcorn.

She picked up her phone calling him but getting his voicemail. Her mom was definitely going to kill her for losing him. She had found out he was in Vegas with her uncle Shawn and called up Riley telling her she didn't want to know why he was there but to keep an eye on him.

Which Riley failed to do since she had ran from him since she was wearing Lucas shirt and he wanted to know why Riley wasn't with Maya and Josh when they got married. She dialed him again groaning when it went straight to voicemail and rubbing her head.

She sighs turning and seeing her uncle Shawn walking towards her holding his arms out for her. "Hey kiddo. Find him yet?" He asked as Riley shook her head. "No and I've called him and it goes straight to voicemail everytime. Honestly how much trouble could he have gotten into?" She asked just as her phone rang.

"Hey sweetheart." She sighed shaking her head knowing that tone her dad was using. "What did you do?" She asked as Shawn and her stopped walking. "Nothing. Okay maybe something." He said as Riley put it on speaker for Shawn to hear too. "Hey buddy where are you?" Shawn ask as Riley puts her hand on her hip.

"What does nothing mean?" Riley ask as her dad nervously chuckles. "Oh nothing much just played the slot machines." He tells her as Riley waits for him to continue. "Daddy where are you?" She gives Shawn a look as her dad sighs. "Hotel jail."

Riley paced back and forth as her uncle Josh and Shawn talk to hotel security. Apparently her dad try to get into a fight with according to him a forty year old. Security tried to tell him let it go but he is a Matthews after all and doesn't know how to walk away.

"Freedom!" Her dad yells out as they let him out the room they were holding him in. "Let me tell you shawnie jail is tough. I didn't think I would have survived it." He says as Shawn chuckles lightly. "Okay Cory." Riley shakes her head as she puts her hands on her hips tapping her foot. "Cory Matthews what do you have to say for yourself?"

Cory looks at shawn smiling before turning to her. "Whoops."

Riley rolled her eyes as Maya egged her dad to continue his story about his time inside the joint. As he so eloquently puts it. Even though it was a hotel jail which consisted of a room with a desk, a chair and a guard. "You should have seen this guy? He was huge but I handled him." He says as they all gathered their bags in her room. "Mr. Matthews your story is highly improbable."

Riley and Maya silently laughed knowing smackle was going to make fun of him without even trying. "Well it's true smackle." He tells her as Riley waits for isadora to respond. "Mr. Matthews with all due respect with your age and body mass the probability of you taking out someone much younger is just impossible. Your story just does not add up."

Riley walked out the room with her bags laughing as her dad gasps trying to fight smackle. "Hey." She looks up seeing Lucas sitting on the couch with his bags next to him. "Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked looking back towards her room hoping her dad didn't come oro seeing him.

"Well smackle told me to be on time or I was getting left so here I am." He says pointing at himself and his bags. Riley bit her lip knowing this wasn't going to be good especially since her dad would be with her asking questions. "What?" She says not noticing Lucas got up and was standing in front of her still talking.

"I asked would you be able to keep your hands off me during the flight? Since you seem to have a problem with that. Or is your boyfriend going to get upset?" Before she can respond her room door opens and she sees her dad with a crazed look in his eye. "You!" He shouts as Riley looks at him weirdly.

"Me!" Riley looks between her dad and Lucas weirdly before widening her eyes. "Oh no." She says as her dad walks towards her and Lucas. "What happened?" Maya asked eating chips Riley wasn't sure where she got them from. "This is the guy." Cory says pointing at Lucas as Riley shakes her head. "Matthews you best him up?" Maya asked laughing as Lucas and Riley both give her a look.

"Whoa whoa whoa he did not beat me up. If anything he tried to." Lucas says as Riley knew this was going to be ugly. "Ha! So you admit I almost had you?" Riley watched as Lucas and her dad went back and forth on who could beat up who wishing it was over with. "Okay let's go everyone the plane is ready." Farkle announces as Riley mouths thank you to him.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going? You are not coming with." Her dad shouts at lucLu who simply chuckles. "I think I am. Besides Riley wants me there." All eyes turn towards Riley who stands there like a deer in headlights. "Riley care to explain what this slot machine stealer is talking about?" Her dad ask as she shakes her head.

"Nope." She grabs her bags speed walking out the door knowing the flight home was going to be torture and she just hoped she never had to be in a room with her dad and Lucas ever again.

* * *

Josh tapped his pen against the bakery table as he looked through the classifieds on his laptop. It had been a week since that faithful weekend and he needed a place to live. He knew he should have just stayed home and looked for a place to live rather than head to Vegas with Maya and Riley.

He sighed as he sipped his coffee hoping to find a decent place so he could move out from his brother's place. Living under the same roof as his brother wasn't exactly what he was hoping it would be. When he was younger sure he thought what it would be like to live with him. But now that he was he was glad he never did.

Cory insisted on midnight chats and trying to rope auggie and him into weekly guys night out. Cory always forgets that Josh was a lawyer and had to almost always get up early and couldn't afford to stay up talking about his feelings.

"Hey." Josh looks up gulping as he sees Shawn standing in front of him with his arms folded across his chest. He gestures for him to sit down as Shawn does looking at Josh like he wanted to kill him and bury his body in the river. He knew he wanted to talk with him about the whole drunken marriage thing.

Since they never really did get a chance back in Vegas with the whole trying to figure out if they did or not. Josh stared at Shawn who hadn't said anything or even blinked which was freaking Josh out as he begins to ramble.

"Look Shawn I know you're extremely disappointed in me at the moment. And trust me when I say I'm just as disappointed I never should have drank that much or even thought of wandering towards a chapel with Maya in the first place. I know I broke your trust and my promise when I told you I would look out for her and not let anything happen to her. I'm trying and in the process of threating lives to figure out if we are in fact married. I have..."

Josh stops when Shawn holds up his hand silencing him. "I see the ramblings is a Matthews trait huh?" He jokes as Josh looks down at the table. "Josh I'm not here to beat you up or harm you or even lecture you. Although I do want to." Josh looks up at him weirdly wondering if he heard him right. "Your not?" He ask still not sure if he was serious.

"No I'm not. As much as I would like to do bodily harm to you for drunkenly marrying my daughter I'm not going to hurt you. Maya would never forgive me." Josh once again looked at him weirdly as Shawn smiled slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked as Shawn just shrugged.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter right now. What matters is this." He pointed at his wedding ring as Josh looks at his. "I know I'm still looking into it and want to sue or threaten them but Maya feels they have enough pressure on them already with other customers and doesn't want to add to their plate."

Shawn nodded as he chuckled saying that sounded more like Riley than Maya. "I know you might not trust me but I am still looking into it. I won't stop until I find out the truth. For both Maya and mine piece of mind."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now what's going on here?" He ask looking at Josh laptop. "I'm trying to find a new place to live. Living with Cory is just not what I have in mind." Shawn nodded his head chuckling softly as he looked through the site Josh was on. "What happened to your old place?" He asked as Josh debated if he should tell him or not.

"What happened?" Shawn asked again as Josh sighed. "I used to live with my ex girlfriend." Josh looked at Shawn who looked like he was going to jump across the table and murder him in cold blood. "So you married Maya on the rebound?" He asked as Josh could hear the anger in his voice.

"No. I would be never do that. I was just letting off some steam. Shawn you know I would never intentionally hurt Maya like that." Josh groaned wishing he had something stronger than coffee to drink that day as he sat in Riley's slashed his room. After telling Shawn he wouldn't intentionally hurt Maya he walked off and Josh knew he was definitely going to kill him now.

"Hey." He jumped as he sees Maya climb through the bay window with a small smile on her face. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked as Maya sat on the bay window. "Heard from my dad today that your two had an interesting chat." Josh groaned as he laid back on the be covering his face.

"I think i may have ruined my whole relationship with Shawn forever." He mumbles as Maya begins to laugh. "It's not funny Hart." He says sitting up on his arms playfully glaring at her. "Okay I'm sorry but come on what did you expect? My dad was going to be okay when he found out our marriage is a drunken one and you're on the rebound."

Josh sat up sighing as he looked at her. "Technically I'm not on the rebound." He says waiting for Maya's reaction. "What do you mean? I thought your girlfriend dumped you?" Josh shook his head as Maya looked at him weirdly. "No I dumped her."

 **Sorry for the long wait. No excuse really except man July turned out to be a busy month for me. But I'm hoping after this I can update like I use to. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

_He ran up the steps banging on the front door hoping someone was home. He looked through the windows sighing as he couldn't see anything thanks in part to the dark curtains. He rang the bell as he continuously banged on the door hoping it would open._

* * *

Josh couldn't help smiling at the look on Maya's face after he told her he was the one to end things with his girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't laugh or even smile but he just couldn't help himself. "Are you okay?" He asked moving over to the bay window sitting next to her.

As funny as she looked at first she hadn't said anything and he was starting to freak out. "Maya?" He touched her hand as she jumped slightly shaking her head. "Are you okay?" He asked again as Maya looked like she was having an internal argument with herself.

"Yeah I'm.." She shook her head again as she scooted back putting some space between them. "Riles said she broke up with you or at least that's what Matthews told her." Josh nervously chuckles as he scratches his neck. He was going to sound like a real jackass when she hears why.

"Well I may have led him to believe that since we were at the bakery and he was feeling bad for me." Maya looked at him weirdly as he sighs. "Okay I may have said we broke up and before I could say I did the dumping He was offering to buy me pastries and you know how stingy he can be."

He begin to laugh but quickly stops when he sees the look on Maya's face. "Okay I know I sound like the biggest jackass in the world I just didn't want to think about the breakup or her so I omitted the truth. Well part of the truth." He tells her as she stands causing him to do the same.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing she had on her thinking face. "Yeah." She whispered shaking her head and clearing her throat. "Yeah I'm good I got to go." Josh frowns as he watches her climb back out the window without a goodbye or a backwards glance.

He sighs grabbing his laptop and heads downstairs in need of food. "How's the search going?" Topanga who was stirring something on the stove ask as Josh sighs loudly plopping himself on the couch. "Horribly. Every place I looked at doesn't look like pictures on their website." He tells her moving to the table as she continues to cook.

"Well you know you're more than welcomed to stay here as long as you need to." She tells him as Josh chuckles. "Thanks but Cory is driving me up the wall. Apparently Eric and him use to stay up late and have talks at midnight and now he is trying to do that with me."

Topanga laughed as she grabbed waters from the fridge for Josh and herself. "I'm pretty sure that only happened once before they annoyed each other." Josh nodded as someone knocked on the door and he got up to answer it. "Hey sha..." He says as he opens it only to have Shawn's fist meet his stomach.

"Shawn!" Topanga shouts moving over towards Josh who was on the floor by the door. "It's okay Topanga I deserved it." He groans as Cory comes running from behind Shawn holding a camera. "Aww I missed it." He stomps his foot as Topanga glares at him with her hands on her hips.

"Cory Matthews!" He shrieks running away as she chases after him leaving Shawn and Josh alone. "You okay?" Shawn asked helping him off the floor. "Yeah. Just next time a little warning so I can brace myself." Shawn looked at him as they both begin to laugh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you." He says as they sit on the couch.

"No I deserved it I broke a promise I made you and complicated Maya's life." Shawn looks at him with a smile. "And mine as well." He adds as Shawn continues smiling nodding his head. "So are we cool Shawn or do you want to hit me again?" Josh ask tightening his stomach and waiting for the punch.

"We're cool." Shawn says as Josh breathes a sigh of relief. "For now." Josh chuckles softly as they sit for a moment before Shawn gestures at his laptop. "Find anything yet?" Josh looked where he pointed and shook his head sighing. "Nope although I have a friend who has an apartment he's thinking about renting out."

Josh grabs his laptop showing him the pictures of the apartment. "Got an amazing view of the park and looks amazing at sunset from this room here. I actually thought of Maya when I first seen it." He chuckles softly stopping when he sees Shawn's serious facial expression.

"You thought of Maya while apartment hunting?" He asked as Josh scratched his head nervously. "Yes?" He says hesitantly as Shawn nods. He gets up as Josh stands with him but stops remembering something from earlier.

"Hey what did you mean when you said hurting me would make Maya never forgive you?" Shawn chuckles softly shaking his head as he pats Josh shoulder. "One day you'll figure it out Josh. I look forward to that day."

Josh looked at him weirdly as Shawn saluted him before walking out the door leaving him completely confused.

* * *

Riley held her pen between her teeth as she looked over the papers on her desk. She was going over her lesson plan for the rest of the week in her classroom. Maya told her she just liked hanging out in her classroom which she did.

She gathered up her papers putting them in her desk when she stands writing on her chalkboard. "Aha!" Her dad yells out jumping into her classroom as she shakes her head at him. He had been doing this same routine ever since they had gotten back from Vegas.

All because of Lucas Friar and his gigantic mouth it also didn't help she agreed to dinner so he would stop causing her trouble with her dad. Although the geniuses were coming along for that.

He just had to mention that the shirt Riley had on the previous day belong to him and he wanted back. Which set her dad off on a hour long rant until smackle slipped him a sleeping pill. Half a sleeping pill anyways. So naturally her dad followed her around like a crazy stalker.

The first time he popped up was during one of her classes.

She was completely embarrassed and reprimand him but he continued to show up. But unlike the first time she found out his pattern and would lock her classroom door just to mess with him. Something she should have done that day.

"Dad we've talked about this. I'm at work and you need to pretend you're somewhat professional around here. Your a principal for crying out loud." She says dusting her hands off as he searches under every desk. Even though you could clearly see nobody was under them.

"So want to grab lunch with your old man?" He ask as he looks under her desk. "I can't I have plans." She says as he clutches his chest and breathing heavily. "Dad don't i already made plans." She shakes her head as he throws himself on the floor hoping she would cave like the last six times.

Even though she had no plans she was putting her foot down. "Dad get up already it's not going to work." He sighs getting up and dusting himself off as she gathered her stuff. "And who are these plans hmm? Also can I join you?" She looks at him with wide eyes as he shakes his head. "No. Absolutely not with that old man."

Riley couldn't help smiling at his nickname for Lucas. He called him that and some other colorful words she would rather not repeat. "No im going with..." she stopped as her phone goes off signaling someone had texted her.

 _Bay window. Bay window right now. - Maya_

She frowned knowing it was bad since Maya hadn't texted using their old code word in awhile. "Sorry dad Maya needs me and we need girl time. I'll call you later." She kisses his cheek as she grabs her bag and shoos him out the door locking it.

"Okay I got here as soon as I could I even switched trains to get away from my dad." Riley announces as she opens her front door seeing Maya laying facedown on the couch. "Peaches are you okay?" She asked dropping her stuff off and rushing towards her. "He dumped her." She mumbled into the cushion.

Riley looked at her with a confused expression saying huh when Maya holds up her left hand. Riley looked widening her eyes when she realized what she meant. "Oh. Oh!" She says as Maya bangs her head on the couch cushion.

Riley goes to the kitchen grabbing ice cream and their emergency tequila. "So what does this mean?" Riley asked as Maya sat up pouring herself a shot. "This means I'm going soft and it's your fault." She says downing her second shot of tequila.

Riley smiled taking the bottle from her and setting it on the floor. She looked at her best friend and grabbed her hand coming to a realization. "Is this why you've been so calm about the whole wedding thing?" She asked as Maya nodded digging into the ice cream. "Peaches." Riley lightly laughs taking some ice cream for herself.

"It's not funny you know what I thought when he told me?" She says standing up pacing. "That girly voice in my brain thought maybe this will be a great thing and don't give up hope Maya it's a great thing you are having trouble divorcing." She threw herself across Riley's lap as she sighed.

"I'm assuming that girly voice sounds a lot like me?" She laughed as Maya did too. "I always wondered why you were so calm about the whole wedding thing." Riley tells her as Maya leans her head on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Peaches."

"Riley you here...am I interrupting?" Farkle asked as he barges in their apartment. Maya flicks ice cream at him as Riley laughs before snapping her fingers. "Shoot I was supposed to meet you and Smackle huh?" She says as Farkle nods.

"Peaches I can cancel if you need me to?" She tells her as Maya shakes her head. "No go I can't wallow to much and besides I need to head to the bar." Maya tells her getting up and putting the ice cream and tequila away.

* * *

"I'm here if you need Maya." She smiled as she hugged Riley before waving by to her and Farkle. After they left she laid on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking everything over. She couldn't believe he broke up with his girlfriend instead of the other way around.

She knew they had to figure out if they were married before it was to late. Before all those feelings she kept deeply hidden resurfaced. She could feel them crawling their way back into her heart. More so now that she knew he did the dumping and no the other way around.

Although she wasn't sure why him dumping his girlfriend was a good thing when either way she was his rebound. But she couldn't help feeling like she wasn't a rebound and there was more to the story then her brain and heart were letting her see.

She shook her head grabbing her jacket and heads for the train all she knew was she needed to get out the apartment and her head. She looks up not realizing where she got off until she realized she was headed towards her parents place. She dragged her feet hoping they weren't home.

She still needed to tell her mom that she had gotten drunkenly married to Josh and hadn't told her. She sighed as she stood outside their door about to knock when it opens revealing her dad. "Hey kiddo what are you doing here?" He asked hugging her as she closed the door.

"Well apparently I'm a glutton for punishment and decided to tell mom about Vegas." She whispered the last part as her dad laughed. "Actually Maya could you hold off on that for another day?" She looked at him weirdly as he lead her into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Matthews sat.

"It's date night." He tells her as Maya notices his suit. "Oh I forgot sorry I should..." She starts to walk towards the door when her mom enters the room. "Hey baby girl I didn't know you were stopping by." She hugs Maya as she tries to put her earring on.

"I was in the neighborhood thought I say hello. Forgot about parents date night." Her mom smiled as she grabbed her jacket looking at Maya. "You okay baby girl you look like you have something on your mind." Maya smiled forgetting that when her mom and her got close she could read her like a book.

"No I'm just worried about what Travis did to the bar since I gave him his theme week." Her parents look at each other and laugh. "He's been extremely excited about that you should go check it out." Her mom says as they walk out the apartment.

Maya waved laughing as Cory told Topanga she was supposed to bring her big purse so he could bring home rolls. She tells him no as he shouts they want you to take the rolls.

Maya heads to her bar shaking her head as she hears the music blasting from inside. She fist bump her security guard Tommy as she walks in. "Ladies and gentlemen there she is Miss Maya Hunter the only woman to willingly capture my heart!" Travis announces from the stage.

She laughed as she waved at everyone saying hi to her regulars before heading to her art studio. She started painting getting into her zone when someone throws the door open scaring her.

"There was a girl her name was Maya had a bar and spent all her time in her studio." She laughed as Travis danced into the room holding a drink in his hand. "Trav you know that little song didn't rhyme right?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he hands her the drink. "Try it I call it the new Shirley temple." She sipped it scrunching her nose as she spit it out. "Oh my god that taste disgusting. Who would drink that?" She says grabbing a water from her mini fridge.

"Drunk people that's who! After we cut them off secretly of course we give them one of these and they will call it a night. I already sold ten of these babies tonight and forty in the last week." Maya looked at him weirdly as she finished her water she had to hand it to him he had a knack for bartending.

"Still gross. So what's up need help downstairs?" He gives her a look smiling mischievously at her as she folds her arms across her chest shaking her head. "You never learn do you?" She asked as Travis shook his head tossing his arm over her shoulder heading back downstairs.

"Okay where is she?" Maya asked as they move towards the bar. Every once in awhile a girl mostly drunk would try to make a pass at Travis. And being the sort of gentleman he is he would turn them down. Some would walk away and some wouldn't until Maya made them. Which was what she had to do at that moment.

"Travie there you're let's dance." A very drunk brunette squealed clinging onto his arm. "Like I already said before darling I'm spoken for. See?" He gestures at Maya who wraps her arm around his waist. "Oh really?" She ask hiccuping.

"Yes we're in love so I suggest you run along or maybe you want to step outside." Maya tells her as the girl stomps her foot walking away. "Oh my gosh thank you Maya I love you!" Travis shouts picking her up and hugging her as she laughed. He sets her down as someone taps his shoulder and punches him as soon as he turns around.

"Josh!"

* * *

Lucas smiled saying hello to the receptionist as he headed into the clinic. He had been working and putting his veterinarian skills to the test for about a week now and he absolutely loved every minute of it. He grabbed his white coat with his name on it feeling like a kid on Christmas everytime he put it on.

Don't get him wrong he loved working with his family and traveling. But this he thought running his hand over his stethoscope was where he felt right. He grabbed a couple folders and the bag he brought with him and headed to the front.

"Morning doctor Friar." His receptionist slash nurse Mandy smiled handing him his coffee as he handed her the bag. "Morning Mandy I never tire of hearing you call me doctor Friar." Mandy shook her head as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Doctor Friar you know very well I am a happily married lady." He chuckled as she flashed him her ring just like every morning. "I know I know that husband of yours is very lucky." She nods heading to the backroom.

He sat down looking over all the files when the computer goes off. He chuckles when he sees what or should he say who it was. "Honeymoon over already?" He joked laughing when Charlie gives him the finger through the screen.

"No not even close to being over. Missy at the spa getting a massage. She might have got a little competitive with another honeymoon couple and was sore and not the good kind of sore." Lucas covers his ears grimacing as Charlie begins to laugh.

"Dude that was disgusting I didn't need to know. So what's up missed my face?" He asked as Charlie shook his head grabbing a piece of paper. "No. I forgot I added some events to my calendar forgetting I wouldn't be there and forgot to give them to Mandy. I assume her Harold took her on their morning stroll?"

"Yup I've been trying to woo her but she loves Harold to much." They both laugh as Charlie says he would do the same thing. "I wonder how Riley feels about you trying to snatch up another woman." Lucas looks at him with a confused expression making Charlie smile.

"I heard or rather saw the video of Mr. Matthews and you from the plane. Hilarious stuff I must say." Lucas looked at him weirdly tilting his head in confusion before shaking it. "I'm guessing Maya had something to do with how you saw video of us?" He asked as Charlie nodded.

"Yup that girl has a whole YouTube page dedicated to our old history teacher. You should check it out goes all the way back to our middle school days." They both laughed again before getting down to business.

"Okay so next week I or should I say you need to go to the elementary school and talk about what it's like being a vet. It's for Riley's class so bring either a puppy or bunny Riley goes crazy for them both. Also I'm assuming there has been a lot of moms coming in pretending to ask questions about pets they don't have?"

Lucas chuckled as he nodded his head ever since the pet fair last week there have been a record number of moms coming in gawking at him. "Don't worry I have Mandy talk with them and I only see patients with actual pets." Lucas tells him.

"Got to go Friar the misses is back." Lucas shakes his head as Charlie winks at him. He sighs staring around the clinic rubbing his hands together. "Okay let's do this." He says getting up.

"Farkle you told me you would tell me what kind of flowers I should get Riley for tonight." Lucas grunts trying to take his shoes off as he enters his hotel room. He was so busy he forgot that he had a dinner date with Riley. And the geniuses too.

"Farkle!" He groans as he grabs his suit since he was running late. "Farkle Minkus I'm telling Smackle." He hangs up when Farkle begins to laugh at him. He hopped in the shower trying to hurry he was so behind schedule. He had just started to brush his teeth when his phone went off.

"Going to tell me what flowers now?" He asked not looking at who was calling. "Well I do enjoy gardenias." He looked at his phone and shook his head. "Zay what do you want?" He ask rinsing out his mouth. "Well I was trying to get ahold of you all day. I sent several emails and text."

Lucas put him on speaker as he looked through his phone cursing. "Crap sorry had you on mute I didn't see any of them." Zay gasped as Lucas read his text. "Do I cannot believe you muted me?! I'm your best friend. That's just rude."

"Well next time don't send me a whole bunch of gifs of yourself and maybe I won't have to." Zay chuckled as Lucas grabbed his jacket. "Well I'll look everything over later I got to go." He says stopping at what Zay says next. "Well I hope so you have eight o'clock reservations."

"What?" Lucas says as Zay tells him that a potential client was thinking of backing out and could jeopardize their plans for Europe. Since Lucas was in New York where the client is they wanted to have him persuade them to stay. "Please Luke we worked hard for this."

"Alright send me the address I need to make a call." He tells him rubbing his hand over his face as he calls Riley. "If this is your way of saying your outside I'm not home I'm with the geniuses and will meet you there." Riley says. "Actually I have to cancel."

"Oh." She says as Lucas perked up at the sound of disappointment in her voice. "We can reschedule for tomorrow something came up." He tells her as she clears her throat saying that was okay and hangs up. Lucas hits himself with his phone as he hails a cab to the restaurant.

He gets there sitting with the clients talking when thirty minutes later he sees the geniuses and Riley enter and she wasn't alone. She had her arm linked with another guy. "You have got to be kidding me."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas clenched and unclenched his fist under the table since the moment he saw Riley walk in the restaurant with another guy. He couldn't believe this or what he was seeing. Here he was feeling bad about canceling last minute on their date and she already had a backup.

He scoffed shaking his head as he clenched his fist so tightly he was sure his fingers were going to go through his palm. "Mr. Friar are you alright?" He widened his eyes forgetting that he was supposed to be having a business dinner and here he was staring daggers at Riley's table.

"Yes my apologies where were we?" He says putting on his work smile trying hard to concentrate but kept glancing at Riley. He went back to talking with his clients as he sees Riley's date getting up from the table. He took this as his opportunity to make it known he was there.

"Excuse me for a second." He smiles moving away from the table as he turns moving towards Riley's table. He sees that Farkle and Smackle see him as he moves towards the table since they were facing him but they had yet to tell Riley which he was thankful for.

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart." He says sitting down and kissing Riley's cheek causing her to gasps. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She asked looking around as he huffed. "Well sweetie I felt bad about canceling our date so I came down here." He smiles at her as he calls the waiter over.

"What are you talking about? We didn't even tell you where we were going. So how did you know?" Riley asked as Lucas rubbed his neck knowing he was caught. "Um excuse me bit you're in my seat." Lucas smiled widely at Riley before turning in his chair at her date.

"Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Lucas Friar Riley's boyfriend." She goes to object but Lucas covers her mouth causing her to bite him. "Love bites." He chuckles as the guy looks at Riley who was rolling her eyes. "Well sweet Riley here didn't tell me she was seeing anyone. Very naughty of you Riley."

Lucas looked at the two of them when Riley glares at the guy who was trying to hide his smile. "Well join us Lucas tell me a little bit about yourself. How did you two meet?" Lucas looked at the guy weirdly looking at him closely trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

If anything he could easily pass for Riley's twin or even her brother. "Well we met in college freshman year." Lucas begins as the guy listened attentively nodding his head as Riley growled and Lucas wasn't sure if it was directed at him or her other date.

"Wow college sweethearts how can a guy compete with that?" He says tossing his napkin on the table like he was waving the white flag making Lucas smirk. "Sorry buddy you can't. Riley and I are practically engaged." Riley gasped at the same time they heard someone yell out.

"Oh my god." Riley muttered banging her head on the table as Lucas looked back at his table and knew he needed to head back before he loss out on an important client. "Hate to cut the evening short but I have to excuse myself." He stood prepping to walk away when he turned back kissing Riley's cheek again.

"See you home darling." He whispered loud enough for her date to hear. He headed back to his table smiling widely as he sat back down chuckling slightly at Riley hitting the guy she was with in the arm. He begun to talk to his clients when he hears another gasps as someone falls down.

He stands widening his eyes when he sees its Riley's dad who fell as everyone looked at him worried. He looks around trying to spot Riley when he does he sees her glaring at someone as her date holds her back. He was about to smile when he sees that Riley was glaring at him and looked like she was going to kill him.

He watched as the geniuses talk to someone as they walk out with Riley but not before she punches her date in the arm and kicks him.

Lucas grabbed the flowers and breakfast from his passenger side and closed the door as he stood in front of the elementary school that Riley worked at. He knew he owed her an apology for the other night. He had let his jealousy get the better of him and in the process of ruining her night embarrassed her.

Well more he contributed to her ruined evening along with her dad who made a huge commotion that resulted in him breaking dishes and having to work off what he broke. He learned all this from Farkle who came to his office and handed him a letter from Riley that stated she was no longer talking to him.

He clenched his fist when he sees the same guy from the restaurant tossing something in a nearby trash. "You don't give up do you?" He chuckles as he got closer to the guy. "Nah I'm a Matthews we're known for being hard to get rid of just ask my sister." He nodded towards the classroom as Lucas widened his eyes.

"Wait Riley is your sister?" He asked as the guy nodded taking the bag he was holding and pulling out the muffin from inside. "Names Auggie I'm her little brother. I would have explained the other night but you seemed intent on staking your claim on my sister."

Auggie chuckled walking away as Lucas looked at him. "Oh I wouldn't go in there she is still pissed off. Plus my dad is in there driving her up the wall with his crazy protectiveness as he likes to call it." He turns to walk away but turns back once more. "Oh and if you don't believe me check the trash."

Lucas watched him leave as he caught a glimpse into the trash bin. He widened his eyes as he stared at the mangled roses that looked like they've been through the shredder a couple of times. He knew Auggie and himself were to blame why Riley's dad was going full crazy with her.

And he was determined to fix it. Although he wasn't sure how.

* * *

Maya shook her head lightly laughing at the text from Riley informing her if she committed murder she wasn't visiting her in jail. Although they would probably end up sharing a cell since Riley was still plotting the murders of not only Auggie but Lucas as well.

Riley had told her what happened at the dinner she had with the geniuses and Lucas who ended up canceling last minute. Which in turn Riley invited Auggie who was bored at home with his mom's chicken that looked more like a hairless cat on a plate.

Maya was going to applaud Auggie for his performance but Riley gave her a look that told her keep it herself.

Maya smiled as she text Riley back before hearing someone clear their throat. She didn't have to look up or at them to know who it was. She knew exactly who it was and she wasn't talking to him even though they were headed to dinner with her folks.

It was his fault and Travis fault that they were even going to dinner at her parents place. All because Josh showed up at her bar and punched Travis and blurted out that Maya was his wife. Followed by Travis announcing it to the entire bar that Maya was no longer a single lady.

During the celebration that Maya wished never happened her parents arrived and her mom saw not only the ugly banner Travis made but also the ring that refused to come off her finger. So her she was or here Josh and her were.

About to be torn a new one by her mom who walked out the minute she found out and invited them both to dinner.

"So you think we'll come out alive after this?" Josh asked as they pressed the button for the elevator. Maya pretended to be interested in the button on the wall while she felt Josh's eyes on her. "Come on Maya you can't keep ignoring me. I said I was sorry." She turned to him slowly glaring at him as she pushed passed him heading for the stairs.

Sorry? Sorry?! He never said he was sorry to her. All he did was mumble an oh when she told him Travis wasn't her boyfriend but the annoying brother she never had. He had yet to utter the words I'm sorry to her.

"Damn Hunter even with your short legs you still managed to walk up the steps without breaking a sweat." Maya rolled her eyes as she heard him panting a couple of steps below her. She was tired from walking but she wanted to get this night over with and go home.

She ignored the throbbing in her legs and walked towards her parents door knocking instead of using her key. "Well if it isn't the newlyweds." Her mom says the moment she opens the door seeing them together. Maya bit her lip about to just make up an excuse to leave when Josh grabs her hand intertwining their fingers.

"It's us and we brought apple cider!" He cheers holding up the bag Maya didn't notice he was carrying. Katy let's them in as Maya walks towards her dad as he hugs her. "I'm not going to make it." Maya whispers as he rubs her back. "You can do Maya. We'll face this beast together."

She laughed as her mom brought out the plates to the dining table. "You need help?" She asked as her mom shook her head going back to the kitchen as Maya sighs sitting down next to Josh who puts his hand on hers. She looks at him before moving her hand away placing it on her lap.

She knew she shouldn't be as mean to him as she was but she just couldn't help it. She needed to channel the feelings she was feeling and it was easier to unleash them on him. "So let's eat." Shawn announces when Katy places the spaghetti on the table. Maya smiled at Shawn who in turn smiled at Katy.

Maya always cherished these moments that included a family dinner.

"So I think we should just go straight towards the elephant in the room instead of ignoring it with small talk don't you think?" Katy ask passing the basket of garlic bread to Maya. Maya looked at Josh who bites into his bread as she sighs taking a deep breath turning towards her parents.

"We were drunk and I'm not entirely sure how we ended up at the chapel. We are at the moment trying to figure out if we're married since the chapel had a power outage and lost all it data and there were a lot people were effected and I well we didn't want to put our mistake in front of others who actually wanted to get married."

Maya took a sip of her water as her mom looked at her and Josh while she told her what happened. Maya glanced at Josh who looked like he was going to puke and that was what he did. Well not literally. "Mrs. Hunter I apologize and take full responsibility I already explained this to Shawn when he came down with Cory..."

Maya smacked him as Katy turned to Shawn who was glaring at Josh. Maya was sure he was going to kill him as her parents got up and walked away. "Well it was nice knowing you I'm pretty sure Shawn is going to kill me." He says chugging his water as Shawn came back in.

Maya got up and went towards the kitchen where she sees her mom cleaning a dirty pot. She sighs softly rolling up her sleeves as she starts to help her dry the dishes. "How disappointed in me are you?" Maya asked placing the rag down on the counter as her mom looked at her.

"On a scale of one to hundred?" Katy asked as Maya nods her head. "I'm going to say a two." Maya laughed as her mom pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry mom. I don't know what happened I'm never going to Vegas again and I'm definitely going to find a lawyer to annul our marriage."

Katy pulled back and shook her head at her. "Baby girl I'm more worried about you and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do and something tells me not only you but that guy out there who's probably getting ready to have a heart attack because of your father don't want an annulment." Maya looked at her mom weirdly as she shook her head.

She knew Josh wanted out of the marriage just as much as she did. They both wanted out of this marriage right?

* * *

Josh stared at the front door wondering if he could out run Shawn and make it to the elevator before dying. He couldn't believe he actually admitted to Katy that Shawn was down in Vegas and knew before she did.

He was about to make a break for it when Maya and her mom come back in smiling which made him smile as well. "So." Katy begins as they sat back down to eat dinner. "So..." Josh chuckles nervously as Shawn continues to glare at him.

"You two have been married for what now? Almost two weeks?" Katy ask as Josh nodded sipping his water. He sees her look at Maya like she wanted to say something but cleared her throat turning back to him.

"Josh do your parents know about you and Maya's marriage?" Josh turned to her with wide eyes as he scratched at his neck. They had been on a cruise for awhile now and he hadn't even told them about his breakup with Mary. How was he going to explain getting married to Maya.

"Actually not yet. They've been on a cruise and I'm not sure when they're supposed to be home. But I can assure you that I'll let them know if we're still married when they get back." Josh tells her as Katy looks at him.

"Well will you let me know when they do come back I would love to have them for dinner. A big family dinner." Josh nervously smiles as he nods eating his spaghetti trying to calm his rapid beating heart. "Well thank you for coming over you two and I can't wait till the next one. Get home safe."

Josh leaned against the elevator wall wiping his forehead as he looked over at Maya who was in deep thought. "Okay I know you aren't talking to me right now but was your mom drunk? Did you get her drunk in the kitchen cause she was way to calm and it was weird."

Maya looked at him and begin to laugh as Josh joined her walking out the elevator and onto the sidewalk. "She wasn't drunk she just thinks something and it's apparently keeping her calm." Josh tilted his head at Maya in confusion as she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm this way." She gestures towards where he knew the subway entrance was. "Maya I'll give you a ride." He says holding up his keys. Maya begins to protest when Josh takes her hand in his pulling her towards his car.

"Sorry Maya but as your husband I can't have you taking the subway by yourself." He jerks back as Maya looks at him. "What?" He ask as Maya looks at him weirdly before shaking her head walking ahead of him.

"So.." Josh begins as he turns off the car as they sat in front of her apartment building. "Thanks for the ride. I should head inside I'm sure your brother is still there making Riley crazy." Maya says unbuckling herself and opening the door without looking back.

Josh sighed as he got out heading for her apartment. Just as he was about to knock the door swung open and out came his brother or rather being pushed. "Oh hey Josh." He shook his head knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk to Maya now that he had Cory with him.

"Let's go Cor." Josh shakes his head putting his arm around Cory's shoulder. He chuckles softly as Cory tells him he couldn't leave if he did that meant that that old man will come over and do stuff with his baby. Josh shook his head smiling politely at the couple who stare at them weirdly.

"Cory you know Riley is an adult now she can do what she wants you know?" Josh locked the doors when Cory tries to get out the car. He was going to need some reinforcements to keep his brother contained.

"Was he at Riley's place again?" Topanga asked as Josh unlocked his car letting his big brother out. "Yeah they threw him out actually." He says as Topanga widens her eyes and laughs. "Topanga I need to go back if I'm not watching her who knows what's going to happen."

"Cory she's an adult and why don't you act like this with Auggie?" She asked as they walked into the apartment where Auggie was making out with Ava. "Cory aren't you going to say something to your teenage son who still lives with us?" Topanga asked as Cory waved them off.

Josh shook his head as he grabbed Auggie by his collar from the couch. "Hey uncle Josh." Auggie smiles as Ava blushes. "Don't hey me your mom isn't ready to be a grandma to your kids so cease and desist with the groping huh?"

Auggie groaned rolling his head as Ava giggled. "Okay uncle Josh we promise." Josh looked at him as he walked away. He counted to ten before grabbing a cup of water and dumping it on the kissing couple. Josh chuckled as he walked away telling Auggie he warned him.

Josh fist bumped Alan who was his second chair they had just won their case they were sure they weren't going to. "Dude you were on fire I was sure you were going to start quoting from a few good men." Josh laughed as he loosened his tie as he sat down in his chair.

"I know lunch on me." He says handing Alan his card as he saluted him out his office. Josh smiled as he swung his chair around stopping when he sees the picture he still had on Mary on his desk.

He looked at it really forgetting all about it since he always met Alan in his office or a conference room. He opened his bottom drawer shoving it in as he stared at his wedding ring. He was staring at it lost in thought when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." He shouts as he sees his boss with a smile on his face. "Mr. Romero sir." He says standing and straightening his tie. "Sit down Matthews I'm just here to congratulate you." He says sitting down across from him. "Thank you sir but it wasn't all me, Alan Thomas was just as...""

He stops talking when he holds up his hand. "Not the case Matthews although you two did a wonderful job. I was talking about your recent marriage." Josh widened his eyes wondering how he knew about that. Although the ring on his finger was a dead giveaway. "Thank you sir but how did you find out?"

"The secretaries." Josh nodded forgetting that they were nosy and gossiped about everything. "I do hope you bring your lovely wife on the retreat." He says standing up as Josh nods before looking at him weirdly.

"Retreat?" He asked scratching his neck as his boss chuckled softly. "Yes the company retreat. Hope to see you both there." He taps his door before he walks out as Josh mentally curses himself. How could he forget about that retreat and then he thought about it.

Now he was supposed to take his new wife who he was sure was going to say no. After all she was still pissed at him and she had every right to be since he hadn't really been a good husband to her.

* * *

Riley knew she was getting crazy looks from everyone around her in the grocery store. She had on a big hat and sunglasses trying to disguise herself so her dad wouldn't see her. He had been following her even more since last week when stupid Lucas opened his mouth at the restaurant claiming they were together.

Now her dad was acting like a crazy stalker and following her every move. He still was sitting in on her classes which apparently he could do since he was a high school principal who let the school run itself. She wished he would just stay at work and home instead of stalking her.

He was seriously driving her up the wall and she was ready to just get a restraining order against him. That's how bad he was with his stalking tendencies.

"Ma'am. Excuse me miss?" Riley sighed as she put back the chocolate she had picked up when she sees the security guard next to her. "Oh hello." She said hoping he was just being nice and not stopping her for what she knew he was.

"Miss can you come with me please?" Riley sighed as she handed over her basket to him as he led her towards the security offices. She knew what was about to happen since it had been happening to her in just about every store she went.

She sighed taking off her hat and glasses as the guard cued up the tape and hit play. "You can stop it I'm not here to rob you guys I'm just trying to shop while avoiding my dad. See?" She said pointing at the camera that showed her dad looking around at brunette haired woman before pulling out his cell.

The security guard looks at her weirdly as he watched chuckling softly as her dad gets hit with a French bread by a woman he had grabbed. "Oh hey I know him. He was my history teacher freshman year." The guard said as Riley shook her head. "He was a little eccentric always talked about his...I'm sorry miss."

Riley smiled politely as she walked out grabbing her basket and continues shopping. She didn't bother with her hat and glasses since she was sure her dad would find her. "Honey there you are." He says eating the bread the woman hit him with. "Dad I'm going to say this once more and not at all polite."

He looked at her smiling as she put her basket down and put her hands on his shoulders. "Stop following me." She kisses his cheek as she grabs her stuff heading for the checkout. "Sweetheart your funny I know you didn't mean that." He says as she shakes her head. "You leave me no choice dad."

She pays for her stuff as she pulls out her phone texting someone. She sits outside the store as her dad watches her until someone pulls up. "Cory Matthews!" Riley smiled as her dad widened his eyes in horror turning towards his wife. "Topanga!" He says glaring at Riley.

"You told me you were working overtime at the school. Why are you still following our daughter like a crazy stalker?" She asked with her hands on her hips as she waited. "Topanga she needs to be followed if I leave her alone boys will come especially that old man." He says with disgust.

"Dad I already told you there is nothing between Lucas and I. He just likes making me crazy like you have been." He looks at her and she hoped he'd stop but she knew he wouldn't. "Okay I won't follow you but wear this tracker." He says holding up a necklace that was beeping.

"Cornelius Matthews!" Topanga shouts once again as he gasps and Riley laughs. "Topanga! Who told...Fenny!" He shouts snapping his fingers. "Cory if I catch you following Riley again you're sleeping outside with the dog." Topanga tells him as he looks at her weirdly.

"We don't have a dog." He says as she hugs Riley. "Exactly Let's go." Riley waves as she grabs her stuff heading for the subway. "Honey I'm home." She shouts as Maya laughs wiping her hands. "Great did you get some chocolate?" Maya asked as Riley handed her a twix.

"Thanks. Hey nothing for you? Aren't we usually on the same cycle?" Maya asked as Riley put the rest of the groceries away. Riley thought about it but shrugged her shoulders.

"Must be all the stress I've been under cause of my dad and Lucas plus I think I'm coming down with something." She says sitting down on the couch. "Yeah either that or your pregnant." Maya jokes making them both laugh.

Riley wrinkled her nose at the smell of the pastries that were brought into the teacher's lounge. Usually she would be the first to take one but her stomach hadn't been feeling right for a couple of days.

Maya kept joking maybe she was pregnant since she had thrown up the next day when Maya made eggs.

"Good morning Ms. Matthews." Her class cheered as she had finished writing what they were doing that day. "Morning class as you know today is a special day. We will have different people come in and talk about their jobs." The class was excited as Riley introduced the first person.

"Now here is someone you'll really like." She says looking at the paper she was holding. "Aw crap." She mutters when she sees who's name was on her list. "Next we have Lucas Friar who is a veterinarian. Let's have a round of applause for him." She says as he walks in with two crates.

He smiles handing an apple to Riley who takes it and but refused to meet his eye. She was still mad at him and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. She watched as he talked about his work and then brought out the bunny he had in the crate. "Look Ms. Matthews he has bunnies." Her students all shout knowing her love of the furry creatures.

He holds them out to her as Riley looks at them before turning away as she hears Lucas sigh. "Excuse me Ms. Matthews may I talk with you?" Riley turned and seen Lucas standing in her doorway with flowers. She curses under her breath at herself for standing later after school then usual.

"Yes Mr. Friar?" She asked still avoiding his eye. "Well I was wondering well hoping you would allow me to take you to dinner." She looked at him before throwing her head black and laughing. "Lucas I'm not going to dinner with you." She said holding her head as he steps closer allowing her to get a whiff of his cologne and the flowers.

"And why not?" He asked as Riley felt the bile rising. She tried to move passed him and head for the trash but he refused to move. She tried again without success and knew she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So you puked on him and then ran?" Maya laughed as Riley walked in to the drug store. "It's not funny Maya it was so humiliating." Maya continued to laugh as Riley rubbed her head looking at all the medication. "I'm telling ya Riles maybe you're pregnant just imagine how your dad would react?"

Riley bit her lip as a pregnant woman walked passed her. She could hear Maya still laughing as she looked at her calendar on her phone counting the days. "Oh crap." She whispers. "Maya I have to call you back."

Riley chewed her nail as she paced in the restroom of the Starbucks next to the drugstore. She continued to count the days shaking her head and repeating bot possible to herself over and over until her timer went off. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the stick and the box looking at the results.

"Oh crap."


	8. Chapter 8

**Meant to have this out days ago but the internet gods were working against me.**

Riley _put her fingers to her lips as she looks at their driver before nodding her head at Maya's sleeping form. They had almost reached their destination but with Riley's ever growing belly she needed to pee again. Luckily they were close to where they wanted to go and Riley had spotted a nearby beach._

 _She walked slowly on the sand slipping out her sandals as she stood in the water ankle deep letting the water hit against them. "Oof." She gasps feeling the little one inside her kick. She smiled before looking at the water wiping her eyes._

 _"I miss him too peanut."_

* * *

Riley was sure the cashier at both the drugstore and Starbucks were watching her like a hawk since she had gone in both places more than once. She didn't want to go back to the drugstore since security was watching her making her more nervous.

The cashier had told her she needed to buy something since she kept going to the bathroom. She eventually did buy a coffee sipping it only to end up tossing it when she realized what she did.

Which got her kicked out starbucks she didn't mind since the bag in her hand was also holding her future.

Riley sat outside on a bench staring off into space feeling like she was in a dream. She felt nauseous and on the verge of tears for well she wasn't sure how long until she hears someone calling her name.

"Riley! Riley! Riles?" She glances up and sees Maya standing before her looking extremely worried as she looked her over making sure she wasn't hurt. "Honey are you okay? I called your cell like ten times the only reason I knew where you were was from the app Farkle made us."

Riley chuckled softly shaking her head at her. "Maya I just talked to you an hour ago you didn't have to look for me. What?" She asked when she sees Maya looking at her weirdly. "Riles that was over four hours ago I thought you were with your dad but when he called asking for you I got worried."

It was Riley's turn to look at her crazy before noticing that it had gotten darker since she had first went into Starbucks. "Oh I didn't realize the time we should go." She stands quickly feeling dizzy as Maya steady her. "Whoa Riles you okay? Did you get any medicine for yourself?"

Riley widened her eyes when she sees Maya reach for her bag that contained no medicine but about twenty empty boxes of pregnancy tests. "Riles is this...are you?" Maya asked as Riley begin to cry. Maya gave her a small smile before grabbing her stuff and hailing a cab to take them home.

Once they got there Maya instructed Riley to go lay down and she would make her a cup of tea since she wasn't sure what the protocol was on coffee and tequila was definitely off the table. Riley smiled wiping her eyes as she laid down in her bed pulling the covers over her head.

"Riles?" Maya lays down on the bed pulling the covers over herself pulling Riley close. "Why didn't you tell me honey? I wouldn't have been joking about it and I could have held your hand as you waited. You shouldn't have to have gone through that alone."

Riley sniffed as she nodded her head keeping her eyes closed as Maya rubbed her back. "I'm sorry peaches I guess when I realized maybe I could be I just didn't think. I was just thinking in the moment. Nothing else." Maya hugged her closer as she sighed.

"I still feel like the worse best friend I shouldn't have joked about you really being pregnant and I should have put two and two together and been right by your side. I'm a horrible best friend and will do anything you want just ask okay? I mean you had to go through that alone I wished you would have called me but I understand why."

After taking a breath she felt Maya turn and look at her. "Enough about me and how I'm horrible how are you feeling do you know what you're going to do? Whatever you need I'm here for." Riley opened her eyes looking at her.

She wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling or what she was going to do. She was still in a state of shock and she wasn't entirely sure when she would come out of it. Except in that moment when she felt she needed to puke.

"I know how you can start to help." She says sitting up looking at Maya who nods her head sitting up as well. "How?" She asked bouncing slightly causing Riley to hold her stomach. "Hold my hair back." Maya looked at her weirdly as Riley ran to the bathroom with Maya right on her heels.

Once she was sure she had puked up everything she had eaten in the last year Riley laid in the tub. "Okay this is my new room I'll take every meal in here from now on." Maya laughed handing her a wet rag along with mouthwash.

"Well first things first we need to confirm that you're with child and that you didn't read a false positive. Although twenty test with positive signs is kind of hard to argue with but anyways..." she said shaking her head and looking at her. "I hate to add to your full plate but what are you going to do about Lucas?"

Riley lifted the rag off her face and frowned as she looked at Maya. She knew with his constant need to ask her out and showing up everywhere she was just like her father he was likely to show up sooner or later. "Right now nothing. I know it's wrong but I need to be sure before I get him involved with this."

Maya nodded telling her she was going to make her a doctor appointment to make sure even though they both knew she was. Riley knew it was way to soon but if she had to guess she was barely a couple of weeks give or take. She placed her hand on her stomach before drawing lazy circles feeling her eyes water.

Could she do this could she actually be a mom and how was Lucas going to fit into all of this. She smiled softly staring at her stomach something in her heart told her she could do it.

"I know you can't hear me yet but I'm going to be the best mom to you." She smiled placing her hands on her stomach again. "Let's just hope your dad feels the same way."

She rubbed her stomach smiling softly before realizing she would have to tell Lucas soon and her parents. More importantly what was she going to tell her dad who barely stopped stalking her. She jumped out the tub rushing towards the toilet to throw up.

And not just from morning sickness.

* * *

Maya checked the time as she had the last bit of purple to her painting. It had been a couple of days and Riley had her first doctor appointment to confirm what they already knew. But Maya feeling like the worse best friend in the entire planet wanted to make sure she had what she needed.

Maya stared at her painting smiling softly as she signed her name on the bottom. The sound of her phone beeping pulled her from her thoughts as she grabbed her bag heading down towards her bar. "Hey Mrs. Matthews." Travis joked as Maya punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot even though Maya knew she didn't punch him that hard. "You know why and stop calling me Mrs. Matthews. I'm stepping out for a bit and should be back in two hours." Travis waved her off calling her Mrs. Matthews again as Maya shook her head.

She hopped in her mom's car as she headed for home hoping Riley had called in sick. "Riles are you here?" She called out hearing the toilet flush just as Riley emerged looking like she just got into a fight and lost.

"I can't go Maya I feel horrible." Riley pouts laying on the couch as Maya grabs her a water and some crackers. "Riles we have to if not to confirm at least to get you all the information we need." Maya tells her sitting down next to her and stroking her hair. "I scheduled one for next week Peaches don't worry."

Maya gasped as Riley looked at her with her puppy dog eyes making her smile and shake her head. "You're so lucky I love you and my soon to be godchild." She kisses her head as she gets covering her with a blanket. "Got to head back to the bar let me know what you want for dinner and call me for anything got it?"

Riley waved her phone as Maya smiled heading back to work. She didn't want to leave since she still felt like a horrible friend for not being there. But she was going to make it up to her and her little one spoiling them rotten.

That's what aunts do with their niece or nephew right? Since technically she was Riley's aunt and her little one would be her great niece or nephew?

Maya shook her head at the thought of calling herself her aunt. She groans rubbing her face she was pretty sure she was losing it. She definitely needed a drink or two to get out of her head. Luckily she was headed to her bar and could do just that.

Maya sat in her office chair wishing she had left the bar's paperwork to her dad. She hated staring at all the numbers and got easily distracted. Okay she let herself get distracted especially last year when she let Travis talk her into a shot contest.

She chewed her lip checking her phone constantly making sure she heard it in case Riley needed her. She had just walked to the fridge she had inside her office looking at papers when someone knocked on the door. She shouts come in as she stops to read the paper in her hand.

"Hey Travis why does this say..." she drifts off when she looks up and sees its Josh not Travis. "Hey." He chuckles lightly as Maya waves awkwardly mentally cursing herself as she sits back down. "What brings you by? Looking to punch more people?" She asked as Josh gives her a look looking around her office.

"Funny Hunter but no." He says scratching at his neck nervously as he sits down. "My firm does this company retreat every year and it's coming up." Maya looks at him weirdly as he looks at her. "You want to throw it here?" She asked not really sure where he was going with this.

"No drunk lawyers are worse than your average drunk person. Believe me." Josh shivers dramatically making Maya laugh. "Actually the retreat is in new haven and my boss found out we were married and wanted to invite you to come with."

Maya widened her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Um.. I appreciate the offer but i can't." She looks away from him quickly as he nods getting up and walking out the office. She sighs as she stares at the ceiling not noticing someone walk in.

"That was a little rude don't you think?" She looks and sees her mom sitting across from her with her arms folded across her chest. "He didn't really want me to go anyways." She said biting at her lip. "How do you know he doesn't want you to go? He could have just kept quiet and lied to his boss."

"He doesn't want me to go mom and besides it's best to keep things the way they are and not complicate them anymore than they are." Katy gets up and moves towards Maya holding her face in her hands. "Do you want to know why I'm so okay with josh and you being "married"?"

"Your drunk?" Katy gasps lightly smacking Maya's arm as she laughs. "No baby girl that's not the reason. I'm okay with it because I've seen what you're so desperately trying to run from." She kisses her head as she leaves out the room leaving Maya with her thoughts and her last words running in her head.

* * *

Lucas yawned as he signed his last file closing it and massaging his wrist. He thought working for his dad he had to deal with alot of paperwork but that was nothing compared to the paperwork from just that day. "Dr. Friar you still here?" Mandy ask placing another stack of files on his desk as he groans.

He begins to open them as she smacks his hand pulling him up. "Nope. Go home this pile will still be here tomorrow." Lucas chuckled as he grabbed his jacket waving a goodbye to Mandy as he walks. He was going to head back to his hotel but decided to go get something to eat.

He stopped at the bakery walking inside smirking to himself when he sees Riley's dad behind the counter. "Ahem." He clears his throat loudly as Mr. Matthews looks up with a smile before growling when he sees it's him. "Im sorry we're closed." He announces moving to the other side of the counter as Lucas follows.

"Oh really?" Lucas chuckles as he sits down picking up a menu only for him to snatch it causing Lucas to grab another. "Didn't I tell you we were closed?" He says again as Lucas shakes his head still looking over a menu. "Cory what are you doing?" Lucas looks over and sees who he believes to be Riley's mom coming towards them.

"Nothing topanga I'm just cleaning up." He says nonchalantly wiping down the counter. She turns to Lucas who smile at him as he puts down his menu. "Hi did my husband take your order yet?" Lucas smiles shaking his head as she glared at her husband. "He's not hungry topanga are you old man?"

Lucas smiled as Mrs. Matthews looked between them before smiling herself. "Oh old man. You must be the reason my husband been stalking my daughter." She says as Lucas nervously rubs his neck. "Yes ma'am I'm Lucas Friar." He hold out his hands as she shakes it.

She looks him up and down and then at Mr. Matthews again. "I can see why you would want to keep Riley away from him now." Lucas widened his eyes as Cory glared at him. "Topanga! He's forty!" She waves him off as she looks back at Lucas. "What can I get for you?"

He tells her his order before stopping her. "How's Riley? Last I seen she looked like she was getting sick." Topanga widens her eyes as Cory shouts what before running out the door. "Oh Lucas what have you done?" He tilts his head at her in confusion as she shakes her head walking away.

After some coaxing and a smile saying he wanted to bring soup Lucas got Mrs. Matthews to tell him Riley's address. She smiled wishing him luck and told him he better stretch before walking to the door. He didn't know what that meant but does it anyways as he reaches her front door.

He was just about to knock when he hears her. "Dad I'm an adult and I don't need to be swaddled! Stop asking me!" He chuckles softly before knocking on the door stepping back slightly when he sees Riley looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey." He says holding up the bag he brought from the bakery. "So your the reason my dad is here trying to kill me?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. "Guilty. Although I thought your parents knew. I mean you did throw up on me. How are you feeling?"

Lucas watched as she bit her lip having a silent conversation with herself. She turned her head back inside before stepping out more and closing it slightly. "You want to have dinner tomorrow night?" Lucas looked at her with a confused and weird expression on his face.

Usually it's him asking her but now she was and he was intrigued as to why.

"Finally ready to admit you like me?" He asked smirking and moving closer to her. "No." She says holding her hand against his chest to stop him from coming further to her. "We have things to discuss and I would rather not do that with my father within earshot."

He nods his head as she looks back inside grabbing the soup from him. "I hoped you stretched." He looks at her weirdly about to say her mom said the same thing when the door opens and Mr. Matthews growls seeing him. He takes off realizing that stretching was a good idea.

"Dr. Friar I hope you aren't staying late again for more paperwork?" Mandy ask walking into the office as he puts down his pen. "There are far more better things to do than paperwork." She says pushing him towards the front. "Why Mandy are you suggesting we finally run away together?"

She gasps playfully slapping his arm as he helps her with her jacket. "I'm kidding actually I have a date." He tells her as they walk out locking up. "Well good for you." She waves as she gets in her car driving away.

Lucas walked into the little Italian restaurant he had chosen looking around for Riley. He finally spots her covering her mouth as if she was about to throw up. "Hey you okay?" He asked as she nods softly clearing her throat. "Yeah let's go our table is ready."

"So do you know what you want?" He asked tapping the menu Riley had blocking her face. "Yes." She says as their waiter comes to the table. "So what can I get you? Anything from the bar?" He ask as Lucas nods. "A bottle of champagne?" He ask as Riley shakes her head. "A water for me please."

"Come on Riley a little champagne isn't going to hurt." He tells her as she chews her lip. "No just water." She says again as Lucas shakes his head leaning towards her. "Come on maybe wine..." he gets cut off by her next words. "I'm pregnant."

The waiter clears his throat walking away as Lucas looks at her with wide eyes. "Congratulations." He says as she frowns at him. "It's yours." She tells him as he rubs his neck. "How? What? We were safe. We did it just that one time." Riley gives him a look as she picks up a breadstick.

"Condoms don't always work and it was more than once." She looks down blushing as Lucas continues staring at her. "Are you sure it's mine?" He ask immediately regretting it by the look on her face. "Are you serious right now?" She scoffs as Lucas sits there in a daze. "I'm going to be a father."

He turned to look at Riley but sees her seat empty. "I'm an idiot."

* * *

Josh smacked Auggie hand as he hands the beer to Josh and takes out a water from the cooler they had brought up. They sat on the little balcony Josh had in his new apartment well his rented apartment. "Man uncle Josh I can't believe we aren't going to be living together anymore. Unless you let me move in?"

Josh chuckled as he shook his head at him. "Nice try but I prefer not to come home and catch you and Ava making babies on my sofa. And really I had to move finding out that your dad watches me sleep is not something I wanted to know or see."

"He just misses his baby since Riley won't let him stalk her anymore." Auggie laughs at Josh's confused face. "You didn't know?" Josh shook his head causing Auggie to laugh harder. He went on to explain about the dinner he shared with Riley and the geniuses and Lucas and his dad's craziness.

"Wow. I mean I knew he was staying there but I didn't know he had gone full Cory Matthews on her." Josh chuckles shaking his head wondering if he ever had kids would he be the same way with them if they were girls. "I'm surprised the little misses didn't tell you." Auggie says giving Josh a look.

"So have you told grandma and grandpa yet?" Josh shook his head chugging his beer as Auggie gasps. "What you haven't told them? I'm surprised you haven't you can't keep a secret." Josh punched his arm as he got up saying he was ordering pizza.

Josh wiped his hands as he set his pizza back on a napkin and continued taking his clothes out boxes. He had asked Auggie who helped him move in but Auggie claimed his back hurt and needed to go home.

He had just put his socks away when his laptop begin to go off. He opened it up hesitating when he sees its his parents wanting to video chat with him. "Hey mom and dad." He waves as he sees his mom putting on her glasses waving at him. "Aw my little baby how are you?" She asked as Josh playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay mom how's the trip? Dad seasick yet?" He chuckles as his dad pops in the camera shaking his head. "I'll have you know I never get seasick." Josh laughed nodding his head. "What about that time on Mr. Feeny's boat?" He asked as his mom laughed while his dad gives him a look.

"I didn't get seasick I ate something that morning for breakfast." Josh watched as his mom slapped his dad. "Alan Matthews are you trying to claim I gave you food poisoning." Josh watched as his dad rubbed his arm. "No Amy I'm saying you did." He laughs waving at Josh as she pushes him away.

"Ignore your father what's new with you? Are you eating right? Just because you can order take out at any hour doesn't mean you should. You need a good home cooked meal. How's work? You aren't working to hard are you? Make sure you eat enough bran so you don't get backed up." Josh groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my god! Joshua Gabriel Matthews what is that on your hand?!" Josh lowers his hands as he looks at his wedding ring on his finger. "Mom I can explain..." he gets cut off by her shouting for his dad. "Alan. Alan come over here and see what your son has on?!" Josh gulped as he dad sat back down looking at him.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews what do you have to say for yourself?!" He ask finally noticing his ring. "Um...I think an explanation for this wouldn't bode well over FaceTime." Josh says scratching his neck wondering if he could pretend his computer froze on them. "We will be home in four days and you better have an explanation and a damn good one."

He gulped as he nods his head hoping his parents would forget about him being married. He didn't even tell them who he was married to yet. He couldn't imagine what they are going to say when he tells them not only was he married he was married to Maya and they got married drunk.

"Matthews you look like you had a rough night. The little wife keep you up?" Josh lifted his head off his desk as he looked at Alan flipping him off. "Bite me Alan." He chuckles as he sits across from him handing him his files. "Here finished up the rest of the paperwork for ya."

Josh took it looking it over before signing it. "Knock knock." Josh looks and sees his boss once again standing in the doorway. "Alan, Josh you two ready for our retreat this weekend?" Josh mentally cursed himself forgetting that he hadn't mention Maya saying no.

"Yes sir. My wife is looking forward to it." Alan says as their boss nods turning to Josh. "What about you Matthews?" He ask as Josh scratches his neck. Right as he is about to say something their boss gets called out the office.

That night Josh packed for the retreat trying to come up with the perfect excuse why his new bride wasn't joining them. He thought about it all the way up to new haven in his car the next morning trying to not sound like a total idiot. It didn't help he was already late by the time he arrived.

"Okay Matthews just say she got food poisoning." He mutters to himself as he sees his boss walking towards him. "Josh there you are." Mr. Romero shouts walking towards him trying not to spill his drink. He sees him look around as Josh clears his throat. "Sir my wife.." his boss cuts him off shaking his head.

"I know she told me. She said you were running behind trying to catch up on paperwork so she would meet you here." Josh looked at him weirdly as they begin to walk. "What you spoke with her?" Mr. Romero nods as he looks around finding what he was looking for.

He points towards the front lobby of the hotel where Josh turns and sees her. "That wife of yours is a little fireball don't let that one go." Josh didn't hear a word he said as he continued to smile at Maya as she talked with his coworkers.

 **I know Lucas was horrible but I kind of wanted to give him a Ross Geller reaction to her pregnancy announcement.**


	9. Chapter 9

Josh nodded along as he talked with Alan and his wife Patricia not really paying attention to them. His focus was on his blond blue eye wife who was currently laughing with his boss wife.

He scratched his head wondering what she was doing there since she had said she wasn't coming. Don't get him wrong he was happy to see her which surprised even him.

"Matthews are you even listening to me?" Josh turned from looking at Maya and turned back to Alan who was smirking at him. "Sorry what did you say?" He asked shaking his head. "Nothing dude I see you're more interested in the misses so I'll let you go."

Josh went to protest but Alan patted his shoulder. "Don't worry the misses and I were the same when we got hitched. Barely kept our hands off each other." Patricia hits him with her purse as she blushes. "Ignore my husband who has taken up all your time go say hello to your wife."

Josh smiles as he makes his way towards where he seen Maya only finding she wasn't there anymore. He looks around and sees his boss who smiles pointing at to the balcony. He looks at him weirdly before stepping out seeing Maya with a group of women laughing.

"Excuse me ladies mind if I steal my wife a moment?" He ask as they all look at him with smiles. "Of course but promise to return her she is hilarious." A red head woman says as Maya looks at her. Josh smiles as he holds out his hand to Maya who looks at it before putting hers in his.

They walk back inside stealing glances and not saying a word to each other. "Josh." They stop as he sees his boss coming towards them with the same red head on his arm. "I'm glad we caught you two." He says as they walk towards the front desk. "Oh this is Joann my wife." He says to Josh as he shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you and I guess I don't have to introduce you to my wife." He jokes as Joann laughs shaking her head. "No you don't. But Robert here is in so much trouble for not telling me that Maya Hunter was your wife."

Josh looked at her with a confused expression as he looks at Maya who laughs. "Joann owns a couple of my paintings." She said as her cheeks turn pink. "A couple try five. You're a brilliant artist Maya. Josh I hope you know how brilliant your wife is?"

Josh looked at Maya as he wrapped his arm around her waist with a smile. "I sure do. I actually have one of her very first work in my office." He turns to Maya who looks at him with a shocked expression on her face. "You do?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I knew you would be famous and amazing so I thought it was only right." He tells her as he sees her smile before looking away trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "You two are adorable let's have dinner?" Josh looked at his boss and his wife forgetting they were standing with them.

He wanted to decline since he still wanted to ask Maya what made her change her mind about showing up. "Well..." He begins as Maya cuts him off. "We love too." Joann claps her hands together smiling at them. "Perfect let's meet down here in day thirty?" They nod as they grab their key heading to their room.

Josh watches as Maya looks around while he tips the bellhop grabbing their bags. "So.." Josh begins as he moves their bags to the bedroom. Maya looks at him as he looks at her not knowing what to say. "Hey why did you decide to come when you said you weren't?" He asked as he could see Maya have a conversation with herself.

"We should get changed if we are going to make it to dinner with Robert and Joann." She says taking her bags to the bathroom. Josh watched her go as he sighs laying down on the bed. He lays there a moment before getting up and deciding to change as Maya was in the bathroom.

He had just taken off his shirt when Maya comes out the bathroom. He looks at her with wide eyes as he takes in her outfit. She was wearing a dark blue dress with her hair down. "W...wow you look w..wow." He says looking at her as he sees her blushing and turning redder by the moment.

"Um you plan to go like that to dinner?" She asked looking at him before averting her eyes. Josh looks at her weirdly before looking down and chuckling softly. "Why afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me?" They both widened their eyes as Maya clears her throat about to say something when her phone goes off.

"Um it's my mom I should take it." She says heading towards the front room. Josh watched her go biting at his lip. "What are you doing Josh?" He whispers smacking his head. He couldn't believe he just flirted with her like that he was trying to keep things in control but it seemed his head had other plans.

He slipped on his shirt changing his pants before walking out towards where Maya was looking at her as she talked on the phone swaying slightly. He put his hand on his chest feeling his heart start to beat a little faster as he watched her.

Maybe it was his heart and not his head losing control around her as originally thought.

"Hey you ready?" He asked when she hung up. She nods as they head downstairs. They meet his boss and his wife in front of the little restaurant that was attached to the hotel they were staying at. The evening was going good until Joann asked how did they meet.

"Well actually I met Josh through his niece who is my best friend." Maya tells her and they look at her weirdly. "It's not like that Boing is just three years older than me." She says as Josh turns towards her with a smile. "Boing?" Joann ask as Maya and Josh stare at each other.

Maya breaks the eye contact and smiles at her as she goes into their shared history and how he had got the nickname from her. Josh listened as Maya talked laughing and smiling as she would put her hand on his shoulder or arm. If he was honest he missed hearing her call him Boing and he still wondered why she had stopped.

"Robert and Joann are fun." Maya yawned as they got ready for bed. "I don't think I've ever seen my boss laugh so much as he did tonight when you talked about jumping on me when I got accepted to NYU." He tells her as she playfully nudges him. She smiles as they looked at each other and then the bed.

He was going to suggest she take it and he would sleep on the couch when she beats him to it. "It's a big bed we can share." She says walking to one side as he does the same. They get in as Josh turns off the lights. "Night ferret." He whispers as he turns towards her. He waits to see if she says something and smiles when she does.

"Night Boing."

* * *

Riley sat in a booth by the window in the bakery muttering under her breath and ripping a napkin to shreds. She knew she was getting crazy looks from people as they walked passed her but she didn't care one bit. She was mad and needed to blow off some steam and she also was in the mood for some cake.

"Okay that's enough." She looks up just as Auggie takes the napkin from her as she shouts hey. He ignores her as he grabs her bag putting it around his chest and lifting Riley up and over his shoulder and walking out the bakery.

"Auggie what do you think you're doing?!" She shouts bouncing with every step and feeling nauseous as they went. She continued hitting his back stopping when Auggie pinches her leg making her yelp. He walks to her car he was borrowing and puts her in locking the door so she couldn't get out.

She glares at him as he gets in driving her back home opening her door and picking her up once again. "Keys?" He holds out his hand as Riley shakes her head. He sighs digging through her bag and pulling them out opening the door and tossing her on the couch.

She frowns throwing a pillow at him as he looks around her apartment. "Okay I have three questions. One why is your place filled with flowers and giant bears that say I'm beary sorry? And two why are there four pizza boxes on your counter and third why are you being that creepy person in the bakery?"

Riley groaned as she got up moving towards the newest bear she had gotten that morning from Lucas. If he thought flowers and bears would get her to talk to him he was sadly mistaken. "Well?" He asked as he makes a face when she opens one of the pizza boxes and grabs a slice.

"The gifts are from Lucas." She says as she offers Auggie a bite. "No thanks and why is he sending you this stuff? I thought he already apologized for making dad crazy?" Riley rolled her eyes at that as she leans against the counter. "He's apologizing for being a s-t-u-p-I-d head at dinner the other night."

"Why did you spell out stupid?" Auggie ask as she gasps hitting him. "Language!" She shouts as Auggie chuckles. "Why we're both adults." Riley shakes her head as she grab another pizza.

"Well if I'm about to become a mom I don't need or want my baby picking up those words." She bites into the pizza as she looks at Auggie who was looking at her with his mouth open. "What?" She ask with her mouthful. "Your pregnant?" He asked pointing at her stomach as she widened her eyes and begins to choke.

"Here drink this." Auggie tells her handing her a bottle of water. He watches as she chugs it wiping her mouth as she pants heavily. "Who told you?" She asked between pants as he looks at her weirdly before laughing confusing her. "Riley you literally just admitted it to me before you started choking."

Riley groaned as she lays on the couch as she throws a pillow over her face. "I can't believe I told you." She mumbles to herself as Auggie hits her legs sitting on the arm of the couch. "Hey I'm about to be an uncle I have ever right to know." He tells her as Riley flings the pillow at him.

"Be that as it may I'm barely two weeks and I don't want to jinx it. I heard you really aren't supposed to tell until the first trimester." He gives her a look as she rolls her eyes at him. "Okay fine but I know you are supposed to wait." He nods as Riley sits up allowing him to sit next to her.

"When do you plan to tell mom and dad?" He ask as Riley scrunches up her nose. With the way Lucas reacted to the news she couldn't even imagine how her parents especially her dad would. And honestly she just wasn't ready to handle whatever her dad was bond to say. Which she knew would be something outrageous.

"I think when I'm on my deathbed." She jokes leaning her head on Auggie shoulder as he chuckles. "Well for what it's worth congrats. I for one can't wait to spoil my future niece." She smiles as Auggie gets up heading for the door. "Maybe take it easy on Lucas I'm sure it was a shock to him too."

Riley looks at him weirdly as he smiles nodding his head. "Doesn't have to take a genius to know he probably said something stupid again. I get the feeling he does that a lot around you." He salutes her before walking out as she shakes her head standing up looking around at the flowers and bears.

Maybe Auggie was right and she should take it easy on him but the shock of what he said still swirled around in her brain. Making that an impossible task at the moment.

"Hey Ri...What are you wearing?" Maya asked looking at Riley through the computer screen. Riley sighs as she sits down lifting her shirt and pulling the pillow out. "Nothing just imaging what I will look like." She says rolling her eyes as the doorbell rings. "You plan to get that?" Maya asked as Riley shakes her head.

"Just leave it outside and go away!" She shouts as Maya laughs saying her name. Riley waits a second before going to the door and grabbing what was on the other side. "What is that?" Maya asked as Riley opens the box tossing the bear on the couch. "I'm going to assume things didn't work out with telling Lucas?"

"Nope." She says as Maya waits for her to elaborate which she does. "That son of a bi..." Riley shakes her head as Maya smiles. "Sorry honey." Riley nods as she lays down placing her hand on her stomach. "Let's forget about that what's going on with you and uncle Josh who you ditched me for."

"Riles I didn't ditch you and I'll let you know when I know myself." Riley looks at her and sees her with her worried thinking face and knew she shouldn't pry. She knew Maya had to figure it out and as much as Riley wanted to wrap her in a blanket and do it for her she had to let her.

After talking with Maya for an hour and no longer in the mood for pizza Riley grabbed her keys heading out the door. She walked to the store smiling at the little girl who was being tickled by her mom as she entered the store. She stood debating which ice cream she wanted when someone takes out one and puts it in her cart.

"Leave me alone Friar." She says pushing her cart passed him. "I'm sorry okay." He says as he catches up with her. She ignores him as she continues shopping hoping he would take the hint and leave. But no such luck as she continued shopping finding him on every aisle she was on.

She sighed paying for her things as she sees he was stuck in between to customers with huge cart fulls. She hurries home hoping Lucas just go instead of following her back home. She puts her stuff away laying down on the couch when she hears a knock at her door.

* * *

"Go away Lucas!" She shouts as he chuckles softly before knocking again. He knew if he kept annoying her by knocking she would eventually open the door for him. "I said go away!" He jumps when he hears a thump against the door smiling at the fact he was getting to her.

He knocked once again knocking in the style of of queen's we will rock you. "Just open the door and talk to me and I'll stop." He tells her when he hears her growl in frustration at his incessant knocking. "No! Time for talking was the other night remember?"

He sighed shaking his head as he paced up and down the hallway. He needed an idea of what he could do or say that would get her to talk to him. "Come on Riley let's just talk about this." He knocks once again. "I mean can you blame me for how I responded?"

He wishes he could take that back when she opens the door hitting him with one of the stuffed bears before closing the door once again. "You better get out of here my other boyfriend is on his way and I don't think he would appreciate seeing your face." She shouts as he could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

He chuckles softly before knocking again with a smirk on his face. "Did you just admit I'm your boyfriend?" He smiles when he hears her gasps from inside the apartment. "No that is not what I said. Don't put words in my mouth!" Lucas nods his head even though she couldn't see him.

"Technically you did you said I better get out of here cause your other boyfriend was on his way." He steps back when she opens the door slightly leaving the chain on. "Exactly." She says folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah So you were implying that I'm your boyfriend and your other one was on the way."

She scoffs trying to close the door as Lucas puts his foot in the way stopping her. "Riley just hear me out? Please?" He ask giving her his puppy dog eyes as she glares at him. "Fine." She says as he moves his foot and she closes the door. He waits to see if she would open it and bangs on it when she doesn't.

"I thought we were going to talk?!" He shouts as he sees her shadow under the door. "Talk I can hear you just fine." He groans shaking his head as he leans his head against the door. "I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have said what I said but I'm not the only one at fault here you just blurted it out. Who does that?"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have insisted on champagne or wine I wouldn't have." She scoffs kicking the door. "Well forgive me for getting excited that the girl I've been trying to ask out finally agreed to go on a date with me. I was trying to impress you." He doesn't hear anything as the door opens causing him to fall.

"Ow." He rolls over laying on his back as he looks up at Riley who still had her arms folded across her chest. "So do you forgive me?" He ask as she looks down at him. "Maybe." She holds out her hand to him as he takes it helping him up. "I'll take maybe." He says dusting himself off.

He watches as she closes the door and sits down on the couch as he joins her. "So what do we do now?" She asked looking at him as he looks at her. "Well the right thing to do is to get married." He digs in his pocket as Riley pushes him causing him to fall off the couch.

"I'm not going to marry you! Are you crazy?!" She shouts as he looks at her weirdly. "It's the right thing to do Riley." He says sitting up as she scoffs at him. "Maybe back in the fifties but I don't need a ring and we certainly don't need to get married. So just wipe those thoughts from your brain."

Lucas sighs as he looks at her shaking his head. "So I don't get a say here?" He widens his eyes when Riley looks at him like she was trying to kill him. "Are you serious? Of course you do we're a team and are in this together." She tells him as he nods about to bring up the marriage thing again.

"Lucas Friar so help me if you say the word marriage I'm going to kick you so hard this will be your only child."

Lucas groans as he waits for Mandy to stop laughing at him. He had gone back to his office and told her what happened. She was the only one he told Riley was pregnant and the idiotic things he said to her. It was her idea to get flowers he just took it to another level.

"It's not funny you know." He says as Mandy nods her head only to laugh again. "Okay I'm done." She says only to start laughing once again stopping when she sees the look on his face. "I just have one question. What made you think proposing was something she would want right now?"

Lucas groans as he covers his face shaking his head. "I don't know." He says standing up rubbing his neck. "Honestly I don't think straight when I'm around her. Ever since college. I get all tongue tied and my brain stops working sometimes." He gives her a look when she says all the time.

"So what do I do?" He asked looking at Mandy hoping she had the magical answer. "I think you need to apologize for real this time and just be there for her. She's probably just as scared as you are maybe even more. Just support her okay?"

Lucas nods with a deep breath as he comes up with his next move. Mandy was right and he needs to talk with Riley. She said they were in this together and that's what he needed to do.

"Thanks for doing this man." Lucas says as Auggie opens up Riley's front door. "Don't thank me yet she may end up killing you and then me for letting you in." Lucas looked at him with wide eyes knowing that could be a possibility. "So you got everything?" Auggie asked leaning against the counter as Lucas put the groceries away.

"Yeah I should get started though thanks again Auggie." He nods heading for the door when Lucas stops him. "Why are you helping me?" Auggie turned to him and smiled softly. "I'm doing it for my future niece." He waves as he leaves causing Lucas to chuckle as he shook his head.

Lucas had just set the last plate on the table when the front door opens. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Riley asked as Lucas took the bag she was trying to hit him with. "This is a do over dinner. And as to who let me in that is neither here nor there."

"Auggie is losing his key privileges." She mutters as Lucas chuckles holding out a glass to her. "It's apple cider Riley." He shows her the bottle as she takes it sipping it as she sits down. "I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have said what I said to you. Honestly I don't know what I was thinking I was or am still in shock."

"So am I." She smiles as Lucas does the same. "Also I'm sorry that I suggested we get married that was I don't even know what that was. But..." he takes her hand as she looks at him. "I'm in. I'm all in for whatever comes next and will be here for you and the baby."

* * *

Maya walked around the Yale center for British art taking in the different paintings and sculptures. She had for the first time in a long time had gotten up early to escape her homelife. Well not exactly her homelife since technically she wasn't at home she just had to escape the feelings that were creeping up on her.

Feelings she was desperately trying not to give in to for a certain guy who just so happened to be her husband. She shook her head trying not to think about how she had woken up in his arms that morning or the fact she didn't want to leave them.

But she had to she didn't want to get attached and end up getting disappointed. She was just setting herself up to be disappointed by coming on his retreat anyways. She had avoided his question all the night before why she decided to go when she was so adamant about saying no.

But her mom's voice was in her head or more what she said to her was still dancing around her brain. Making her feel drunkenly weird something she didn't like feeling. She was in new territory and she was completely confused and nervous.

She just wanted to get through this trip with no complications. Maybe even become friends again like they use to be.

"I thought I find you here ferret." Maya couldn't help the smile on her face as she turned seeing Josh walking towards her with coffee in his hands. She holds out her hand to grab one when Josh pulls it back. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" Maya gives him a look as he holds it out to her before pulling it back again.

"How many cups have you had already?" She playfully nudges him as he hands it to her. "Thanks I needed this." She says as they look around. "No problem although you did get up pretty early." He looks at her as Maya just sips her coffee avoiding his eye.

"So what activities are we missing out on?" She asked as they walk out the building. "None really." Maya looks at him weirdly making him smile. "What does that mean?" She asked as he chuckles. "We don't actually come out here for group activities or things others usually do on company retreats."

"So what do you do?" Maya asked gasping as she looks at him. "Is this a cult because I don't think I can join I'm already apart of one." Josh gives her a look making her smile. "You're in a cult?" He asked stopping them from walking as Maya nodded her head.

"Yup since I was about seven." She begins to walk again as Josh jogs up to her. "Are you going to elaborate?" Maya chuckles tossing her coffee cup in a trash as she turns to him folding her arms across her chest. "Okay but I may be breaking some rules that were set when I joined by telling you this."

Josh waits as Maya takes a deep breath gesturing for him to come closer. She looks around causing him to do the same before she whispers. "It's called the U.R.S and it's very exclusive." She bites her lip as Josh pulls out his phone. "What are you doing?" She asked watching as he googled the initials she gave him.

"Trying to figure out what urs stands for and how a seven year old got conned into a cult." Maya looked at him to see if he was serious before she begins to laugh confusing him. "Josh it's not a real cult. Urs stands for unicorns rainbows and stars." Josh looked at her as she continued to laugh at his confused expression.

"You do know I'm best friends with Riley your niece and I was seven." She continues to laugh as Josh shook his head at her. "Ferret I can't believe you really had me think you had joined a cult." Maya shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at him.

"Come on Boing." She laughs linking her arm through his. "Buy me breakfast and I'll tell you all about the cult your niece started." He smiles as he nods walking with her to the nearest breakfast place. "So you are telling me Riley. Riley sweet little doe eye Matthews had you stab yourself for a blood oath?"

Maya laughed as she popped a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Yeah Farkle actually fainted and I poked his finger while he was unconscious. But if he asked we just poked him with a red marker." She laughed as Josh shook his head. "I can't believe Riley is a cult leader." He says shaking his head as Maya laughs.

"Yup we still get together from time to time." Maya tells him as they walk back to their hotel. "Wait is that why Farkle and you guys have that photo in your places?" He asked as Maya looked at him and begins to laugh. "You guys are so weird." He says as he starts laughing with her.

"Well you two look like you are enjoying yourselves." They smile as Robert and Joann walk up to them. "Yes we were just taking a walk down memory lane." Josh smiles as Maya begins to laugh. "Well you two should enjoy the sites. Actually we have tickets for a scavenger hunt in Bridgeport if you want them?" Robert tells them as he holds the tickets up.

Maya and Josh share a look nodding their heads as they take the tickets. "So are you ready to lose Matthews?" Maya asked as they get in the car and Josh gives her a look. "Oh you think you can beat me Hunter? I'm an expert at scavenger hunts." She laughs as they drive to Bridgeport saying loser had to buy dinner.

Once they get there they go through with the instructions making sure they have their phones. They took off and Maya couldn't help laughing at Josh who was telling her she was going down every time she looked at him. She would just stick out her tongue and shake her head.

"And Maya is the winner!" She shouts dancing circles around Josh who shakes his head at her. "You cheated." Maya laughs as they head towards a little Italian restaurant with Maya holding up the jar of gum balls she won every chance she got.

"I still maintain you cheated." Josh says as they walk in the lobby of the hotel. "Just jealous Boing cause I won." She begins dancing again as Josh moves closer to her taking her jar. "Hey!" She shouts trying to reach it as Josh holds it behind his back.

Maya narrows her eyes at him she tries tickling him but ends up tripping them causing them both to fall. "Ow." He groans as Maya grabs her jar. "Ha!" She says as Josh rolls them over looking down at her. They stare at each other as Josh brushes the hair off her face causing Maya to blush and bite her lip.

He leans down as Maya closes her eyes breathing heavily. She feels his breath on her face and opens her eyes to see him looking at her. "We should go." He says standing up and helping her too. Maya doesn't say anything as she gets on the elevator heading towards their room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I'm the worst. Let me just say that the last few weeks have been ugh. Just horrible and hopefully people are still interested in the story and I haven't given up. Ps sorry if chapter is boring more exciting things to come.**

Lucas sighed as he looked at the list in his hand and back around the bookstore. He was trying to find a salesperson but no such luck. Ironic how when you don't need help there are a million salespeople around and the one time you do nothing. He groaned as he looked at the aisles looking for the section he needed but still hadn't found it.

He looked around once more rubbing his neck as he threw his hands up deciding just to go through every aisle. It couldn't hurt to look in every section right? He had come to an aisle with real estate books. Taking one off the shelf flipping through it only to drop it on the floor.

He was about to become a dad and he didn't have a place to call his own. He didn't even really have a place anywhere. He was always on the go and usually stayed in his childhood home when he was in Texas and right now he was in a hotel room.

He picked the book up again adding it to the books he desperately needed. He looks some more for the aisle he was originally looking for snapping his fingers with a smile on his face when he finds it.

"What to expect when you're expecting." He reads taking the book and flipping through the pages. He wondered if Riley had a copy and grabbed another one just in case and a couple of more he had read about on the internet.

He still needed to talk to Riley about their situation and how exactly they would proceed. He had an idea of what he wanted he just wasn't sure Riley felt the same.

He was reading one of the books as he walked towards the register bumping into someone and dropping his stuff. "Sorry about tha...oh it's you." Lucas looked up with wide eyes as he seen that the person he ran into was none other than Mr. Matthews.

"Oh excuse me sir sorry my fault." Lucas says picking up the books not paying attention to the ones he was handing him. "So got a baby on the way huh?" He ask as Lucas freezes not knowing what to say. "What is wrong with you?" He asked as Lucas looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Nothing sir I must have grabbed the wrong books or someone else. Sorry sir I'll take those sir." He said switching the books and taking back his own. "Okay what is wrong with you? And why do you keep calling me sir?" Mr. Matthews ask as Lucas shook his head looking anywhere but at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me sir I do believe I'm coming down with something that may be it." He says hoping he'd buy the sorry excuse he was giving him. He didn't know why Cory Matthews never freaked him out before but now he was scared out his mind of him.

Oh yes he did Riley and him were about to have a baby and he already wanted to murder Lucas. He couldn't imagine what he plan to do to him once he finds out about the baby.

"Okay I'm leaving making fun of you is no fun if you are going to keep calling me sir. See ya old man." Lucas watched as he goes breathing a sigh of relief as he leans against the shelf trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Do you need help sir?" A salesperson asked from behind him causing him to jump.

Lucas rubbed his neck as he stood outside Riley's door. He was nervous as he stood with the books in one arm and a bag of Chinese in the other. "Hey." He smiles softly as Riley opens the door slowly staring at him. "Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked as Lucas rocks back and forth on his heels.

"Well I was hungry and in the neighborhood and thought maybe you would like to share with me?" He says holding up the bag of food. "Well you're lucky I haven't made or ordered something yet. Come in." She says opening the door as Lucas hands her the food. "I have something for you."

Riley looks at him as she takes the food out as Lucas gives her the books. She looks at him weirdly and then smiles looking down at the books. "Thank you I haven't had time to go yet." She says placing the books down as she grabs plates. They sit at the counter eating in silence as Lucas looks at her.

"This is weird isn't it?" He asked her as she lightly laughed nodding her head. "Yes and I'm not sure why." She says as Lucas rubs his neck. "Maybe because it's real now." Riley tilted her head looking at him with a confused expression. "What's real?"

"Us. Well you and me having a baby I mean." He says as he seen her look at him with wide eyes. "Yeah I guess it is. I mean it's always been but I guess the shock has finally worn off." She says as he nods staring at his fork in thought.

"I know you said that you don't want to get married and I respect that but I have another proposal for you?" He holds up his hand as Riley begins to protest. "No I just mean we're having a baby together and I just...I would like us to be friends a team so to speak and then maybe work our way to see if there is something more here."

He looks at her as he cleared his throat getting a little nervous when she hadn't said anything to him yet. "You don't have to answer right away I know we are still getting to know each other and I'll still be here no matter what you decide."

Lucas chewed his cheek as he stared at his plate feeling like a fool. He probably should have kept quiet and just ate instead of proposing what he did. "Let's just forget I said anything." He says as Riley nods turning back to her food.

* * *

Josh watched as Alan dribbled the ball counting how many times he passed it between his hands. He smirks at Josh thinking he had him only for Josh to snatched the ball and dribble it down the court and shoot a three pointer.

"That's game." Josh roars as Alan flicks water at him making him chuckle. "Remind me never to play you again. You cheat." He pants laying down on the cement as Josh sits next to him with his water and towel chuckling. A phone goes off as Josh hops up jogging over to his bag to see if it was Maya.

He frowns slightly when he sees there was no message from her.

"Man you're so whipped." Alan chuckles walking slowly towards him as Josh gives him a look. "What?" Josh ask putting his phone down. "You hear a phone go off and you practically ran to see if it was the little misses." Josh looks at him weirdly as Alan smirks at him.

"Dude you're so smitten. If you weren't already married I'd tell you to marry that girl. You're so in love with her." Alan tells him as Josh shakes his head chuckling. Josh knew it wasn't love between Maya and him. They weren't even sure if they were really married or not.

Something he realized he hadn't checked in on that whole situation in awhile. It seems being around Maya caused him to forget all about it. Although he wasn't complaining.

"Dude don't you owe me brunch?" Josh says changing the subject as Alan gives him a look.

Josh scooped eggs on his plate as he looked at his phone. He still hadn't heard anything from Maya yet and he was getting a little nervous. "Beep beep Matthews you're holding up the line." Alan joked seeing as Josh and him were the only ones in the line.

"Funny." Josh says as he looks once again at his phone. "Smitten kitten just call her if you're so worried for her." Alan tells him as they sit down. Josh gives him a look as he starts to eat with one eye on his phone. "You know she is just with the wives she isn't being held for randsom."

"Haha I know that it's just Maya isn't really the type of girl that likes to shop and when she does it usually with my niece her best friend who doesn't try to get her into anything she doesn't like." Josh knew he looked and sounded crazy as Alan folds his arms across his chest trying not to laugh at him.

"I'm being serious okay. Gorgeous likes certain things and if you try to get her to change she will hurt you." Josh looks at him weirdly as he sees Alan smirking at him. "You call her gorgeous?" Josh widens his eyes as he shakes his head at him trying to ignore the look on Alan's face as he pretends to eats.

"Stop it." Josh says shaking his head as Alan as he continues staring at him humming I won't say I'm in love from Hercules to him. "Okay one more question." Alan says after twenty minutes of silence that Josh was actually enjoying up until that moment. "Go ahead unless it's another love question?"

Alan smiles shakin his head as he tapped his chin in thought. "If Maya is your niece best friend how did she take the news you guys got involved?" Josh looks at him weirdly before smiling at him.

In the beginning when Maya first kept saying she was going to be Riley's aunt Riley was very clear about her not wanting Maya to be her aunt. Josh never knew if it was in a joking way when Riley would tell her she wasn't going to become her aunt or not. Although he's pretty sure it was since Riley always wanted the best for her.

"Well not at first but she eventually came around to the idea." Josh tells him wondering why he was lying. Riley already threatened his life after finding out about their marriage.

"What about your parents or hers?" Alan asked as Josh widened his eyes dropping his fork. He totally forgot his parents knew he got married and were on their way back and headed straight for him and answers.

"Um they're pretty good with it." Josh says standing up and scratching at his neck. "I got to go but thanks for this. See ya." He dashed off not waiting to hear if Alan says bye as he heads for his room. He was an idiot a big one at that. Completely forgot about his parents and the fact he had to tell Maya too.

She was going to kill him.

He paced around his room trying to think of something when his phone goes off. "Hello Maya?" He says quickly into his phone. "Ugh I'm not Maya." He heard Cory say over the phone making him laugh. "My brotha." Josh says as Cory shouts it back to him making them both chuckle.

"So I need a favor." Josh says sitting on the couch as he chews his lip. "Last time I did that I ended up with a cast on my leg." Josh try to contain his laughter but the flashbacks hit him quick making him laugh. "It's not funny Joshua Gabriel I could have died!" Cory shouts making Josh laugh harder.

"Always dramatic Cornelius I was seven and you decided you wanted to ride my skateboard I didn't make you." He smiles as he hears him gasps from calling him by his full name. "Just for that I don't think I want to do you a favor anymore." Josh shook his head at his older brother antics.

"Cor just do me this favor okay?" He ask as Cory groans as he waits. "Are you going to tell me?" Cory ask as Josh takes a deep breath telling him how their parents found out about him being married and were coming back and wanted to sit down with his new bride and him.

"So I was hoping you could run interference with them and soften them up before I tell them? Cory you there?" Josh ask when he doesn't hear him anymore. "I'm going to be the favorite again!" Cory laughs as Josh shakes his head. "Cory are you going to do this for me or not?" He ask as Cory continues to call himself the favorite child again.

"I'll do it. Softening them up will be easier then telling Maya." Josh widens his eyes scratching at his neck. "On second thought you tell Maya I'll tell them."

* * *

Maya moaned in pleasure as her masseuse Dora rubbed her shoulders. Who knew a girls day and going to a spa would be so relaxing. She was reluctant at first since she didn't really know any of the women she was going with.

Sure she talked with them but that was with Josh at her side. This she had to do alone with women she just met. Shopping was not something she did all the time and when she did it was with Riley who never dragged her to more stores then her tiny feet could carry her.

Maya was sure she would have to make an excuse to get out of shopping but the women surprised her when they ended up hitting up two stores and some breakfast then straight for the spa. It was easily one of her favorite days spent shopping although it would never top shopping with Riley.

"Okay Mrs. Matthews you are all done." Dora claps covering Maya back with her towel. Maya groaned in protest as she covered herself back up and sat up looking at her as she wiped her hands cleaned. "Dora is there anyway I can get you to come back home and be my personal masseuse?"

Dora smiled shaking her head as she handed Maya her robe. "Sorry Mrs. Matthews I only do this part time and besides I'm not sure how my wife will like me being your personal masseuse." She says winking at Maya before walking out the door.

Maya smiled as she got dressed pulling her phone from her pocket to see if Riley had texted. She left her a message in the morning saying she got roped into going on a girls or wives trip and needed excuses to get out of it. Riley texted her telling her to enjoy it and spend Josh's money instead of her own.

Maya laughed for an hour at that wondering what had got into Riley for her to comment like that. Riley told her it was her hormones and the fact she couldn't go shopping since she was throwing up and going to get bigger.

As Maya walked out she begun to laugh out loud at the lasted text Riley sent her after she told her she was enjoying her time with the wives and was even at the spa. Riley text saying did she ask for a happy ending. Maya wasn't sure she knew what a happy ending was and wasn't about to tell her.

Although she was going to tease her later about when Riley finally figures out what it meant.

"Is that Josh making you smile that wide?" Joann asked as Maya jumped clutching her phone to her heart making her chuckle. "No it's my best friend. Josh's niece." She elaborates as Joann nods with a smile. "How did you guys manage?" She asked as they begin to walk out the spa and towards where the others were.

"Manage what?" Maya asked even though she had a feeling she knew what she was going to say. "Being married to your best friends uncle who is three years older than you. He didn't feel like a brother when you were around him?"

Maya smiled at her as they continued to walk. She was always asked this question when she commented on how she was going to marry Josh when they were younger. Despite the age difference Maya never saw him as anything more than the boy that had her heart and made her feel all weak in the knees.

Maya went to respond when Joann smiled shaking her head. "The look on your face tells me everything." Maya laughed as they walk along the sidewalk heading to the others. "Oh hey Maya, Joann!" Patricia called out as she hung up her phone.

"Feel like hitting up a couple of more stores?" She asked as they looked at Maya who nodded. She blamed Dora for why she was so relaxed and agreed to go. They shopped around the little shopping center when Maya stopped looking at a little baby boutique.

She smiled wide going inside looking at the little girl dresses and little boy tuxes. She took pictures sending them to Riley as she hears a gasps behind her. "Maya are you pregnant?!" Patricia and Joann squealed in delight as Maya widen her eyes shaking her head.

"N...no. This isn't for me." She says as they begin to giggle thinking of baby names. "Ladies!" Maya shouts as they stop and look at her. "I'm not pregnant. I have a friend who is and was looking at different outfits for her." Joann and Patricia frown slightly as Maya goes back to looking at different outfits.

"Do you ever think about having them?" Joann ask holding up a little onesie. Maya laughs softly as she shrugs. "I don't know we haven't really talked about that." She said but couldn't help picturing a mini Josh and her together.

"I'm telling you with your beauty and Josh's your child will look amazing." Joann smiles as they head back to the hotel with their bags. Maya shook her head as Joann and Patricia tried to find an app that could morph faces together. "Hello ladies."

Maya looks seeing Josh standing in front of the hotel holding lilies smiling at her. "Hi Josh." They say together as Maya bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Mind if I borrow my wife?" He ask as Maya looks at him weirdly when she sees him scratch his cheek something he only did when he was nervous.

"Go ahead Matthews we have to go yell at our husbands for not being romantic like you." Patricia says as Josh chuckles watching as they walk away. He turns back to Maya who folds her arms across her chest looking at him. "I'm waiting." She says as Josh sighs handing her the flowers.

"My parents know."

* * *

Riley looked over the menu in her hand debating with herself what she should get. She was currently at the bakery and craving practically everything on the menu everything calling out to her. She wanted to say it was due to the little human being she was growing but it was more her.

That and she was hoping food would distract her from her thoughts about Lucas.

She chewed her lip as she puts in an order to sample everything. Something Maya and her use to do in high school when they were both craving something sweet. She smiles as her first batch of goodies hits the table rubbing her tummy as she bites into a muffin.

"Riley I hope you ordered something healthy besides all that sugar. It can't be good for you." Her mom says having her choke as her mom pats her back. "What?!" Riley gasps as her mom hands her bottle of water. "All that sugar it's not good for you right now." Her mom says as Riley chokes some more widening her eyes.

"Who told you?" Riley rasped as her mom pats her back more. "Everyone knows Riley." She says shaking her head and looking at her weirdly. "Everyone who told them? Does dad know what did he say? Was he mad?" Riley asked knowing if her dad knew she was in trouble.

"Of course he was mad you know your father. He makes a big deal out of everything this is no different." She says sitting across from Riley who looked at her with a confused expression. "Wait he wasn't upset with me? Or he was?" She asked as her mom tilted her head at her.

"Why would he be mad at you? It wasn't your idea things just happen." She says shaking her head at the waiter who brings out more food to Riley. "So dad is okay with Lucas and me then? Our situation?" Her mom looked at her weirdly.

"Sweetie what does Lucas and you have to do with this? Wait there is a situation?" She asked as Riley looked at her. "Wait are we talking about the same thing?" Riley asked completely confused about their conversation. "I don't know are we?" Her mom ask looking at her with a knowing look.

"You said you knew you?" Riley whispers as she looks making sure no one heard her. "Sweetheart is there something you want to tell me?" Her mom asked as Riley took a deep breath. "You said you knew." She says again as her mom laughs. "Riley I was talking about the smorgasbord sitting in front of you."

Riley looked down at all the food and felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She was freaking out that her family knew about the baby that she was sure that was what her mom was talking about. She looked at her mom who had a smile on her face with her arms folded across her chest. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Riley chewed her cheek as she tried to think up an answer when her mom provides her with one. "Is this about the Lucas and you situation you were hinting at?" She asked as Riley let's put a breath and nods. "Yes. He asked me again and I was thinking of saying yes but..."

"Ugh are you talking about that old man again?" Her dad ask sitting down next to her mom with a tray of cups. "Cory when did you get here and what is that?" Topanga asked gesturing at the tray. "I just got here and seen the food so I got us espresso!" He hands her a cup and one to Riley. "Cheers." He smiles clinking cups as he downs his.

"Riley why aren't you drinking it?" He ask as she smiles raising it to her lips. "Bottoms up." She whispers trying not to throw up from the smell of the coffee. She had just raised it to her lips when someone yells no smacking it out her hand. "Auggie!" Her parents shout as he sits next to Riley.

"Sorry it's just coffee isn't good for Riley right now." He says as Riley widens her eyes looking at him as he realizes what he said at the same time their parents look at them weirdly. "Why can't she have coffee right now?" Her dad ask as Riley pinches Auggie thigh.

"She can have if I was just saying she has all this in front of her." He gestures at the food. "I just think adding coffee will really damage her insides. Don't you agree?" He ask their parents who still was looking at them skeptically. "Besides you don't want her getting diabetes or some disease do you?"

Riley silently thanked him as their parents nod their heads agreeing with him. "Your right but who am I going to drink my espresso with?" Cory ask as Auggie gulps picking one up. "I'll join you dad." Cory smiles picking one up as Riley smiles softly at Auggie who grimace as he swallows his drink.

"You know for a minute there I thought you were going to say you were pregnant and that's why you couldn't drink coffee." Cory chuckles as he downs another espresso. Riley and Auggie share a look and nervously laugh as their mom shakes her head. "Oh Cory you and your imagination." They all laugh as Cory picks up a cupcake.

"Hey I'm just saying. But speaking of that I saw that old man at the bookstore and he was buying pregnancy books. So looks like you dodged a bullet honey." Riley laughs slightly as her mom looks at her sympathetically and Auggie widens his eyes choking on his espresso.

"Yeah I did." She smiles as Cory orders more espresso for Auggie and him.

"I feel like I'm buzzing am I buzzing? Is that my phone wait..." Riley shook her head as she walked to her fridge grabbing a water for Auggie who was laying on her coffee table with his legs in the air.

After watching her dad make Auggie enter an espresso contest Riley pretended to be sleepy asking Auggie who looked like his eyes were about to fall out his head to walk with her. "How you feeling?" She ask after handing him another water which he chugs sitting up and holding his head.

"Like I can run around the world and my mouth is dry plus I can't feel my tongue anymore. Is that normal?" Riley nodded as she had experience similar symptoms when she last entered a contest with her dad. "Yeah just keep drinking plenty of water. You'll be okay"

"Hey sorry I almost blurted out you're pregnant to the parents." Auggie tells her as she shakes her head smiling at him. "No worries I almost spilled to mom anyways. I'm surprised Lucas didn't when he ran into dad." Auggie chuckled as he sat on the couch with Riley chugging his water.

"Me too. He must have a death wish or something but he's alright in my book." Riley turned to him as she seen him smiling at her. "What do you know?" She says as he smiles. "Nothing much just he asked me if I knew any apartments or houses for sale and if you would go out with him."

Riley gasps as she hit Auggie with a pillow as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. She was still thinking about what he had said to her and she wasn't to sure what to make of it just yet. On one hand she was wondering if maybe they should just keep it civil for the baby or take a chance with him.

She rested her hand on her stomach hoping the little one growing inside would give her the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh felt like he was in an old western about to have a showdown at midnight as he stood looking at Maya. She had yet to react to the news he just dropped on her and he was worried. With Maya he was never to sure which way her mood was going to turn.

For all he knew she would end up biting him like she did when she was seven and he made the mistake of calling her small fry. Sometimes if it's cold enough he can still feel the bite mark on his forearm.

Or maybe she was going to punch him like she did when he told her she looked pretty in her red dress at Riley's eighth birthday party. He wasn't sure of the outcome maybe she was going to jump on him like she used to.

What he didn't expect was her to start laughing at what he said. He didn't know what to do so he started laughing along with her. "That's funny Boing. My parents know." She laughs mimicking his voice. Josh scratched his neck as he nervously laughed causing Maya to stop.

"It was a joke right?" She asked as Josh shook his head as Maya widened her eyes. "They know?!" She shouts as he moves back as she steps towards him. He wasn't sure if he should run or protect himself from her fist or teeth.

"What do you mean they know? How do they know? When did they find out? How? Answer me Matthews?!" She shouts hitting him with her flowers. "Okay calm down and I'll tell you." He says as she stops taking a deep breath. "We were FaceTiming and my mom may have saw my ring."

Josh took a step back as he sees Maya clenching the flowers tightly and knew there was going to be trouble. "Please tell me this happened earlier today?" She asked rubbing her head. Josh chuckled nervously as he smiled shaking his head no. "It was before the trip."

Maya glares at him about to swing her flowers once again when someone calls their name. "Hey! Good you both are still here." Alan smiles as he jogs towards them. "Since this is technically our last night of the retreat the wives thought we should have a married couple dinner together. What do you say?"

Josh was about to decline knowing Maya and him needed to talk but Maya had other ideas. "Sounds fantastic let's go." She says smiling at Alan before frowning at Josh. He sighed as they walked into the hotel spotting his boss and his wife and Alan.

"So are we eating here?" Josh asked hoping Maya and him could get out of it so he can talk to her. "Nope somewhere better. Let's go." They walk out the hotel and down the street to a little Mexican restaurant.

Josh admittedly started smiling as he glanced at Maya who was smiling knowing they would have tacos and she wouldn't be able to resist.

As they enter the restaurant Josh stands next to Maya who was smiling. He playfully nudges her as she smiles stepping on his foot before following the hostess to a table. They sit down as josh sighs as Maya scoots away from him causing him to scoot closer to her.

"Sorry if we intruded on your plans to whisk your wife away Josh." Joann says looking over her menu. "No worries. Actually I was going to bring her here." Maya looks at Josh before turning away from him again. Josh chuckles as he excuses himself heading for the bathroom.

"Josh is that you?" He widens his eyes shoving his left hand in his pocket as he turns around to the couple. "I thought that was you. How you been?" Josh gives them a small smile as he looks towards his table seeing Maya watching him. "I'm good. What about you guys? It's been awhile."

They share a look before sighing. "Look I'm sorry man but Mary is my sis..." Josh shook his head holding up his hand. "It's fine. I have to get back to my table." He says as he looks at Maya who turns away. "Oh okay well it was good seeing you and she made it."

Josh nods walking back towards his table hoping to forget the encounter.

Josh groans as he stretches looking towards the other side of the bed finding Maya gone. He lays back down covering his face as he shakes his head. He knew she was still mad at him for his parents finding out and for the fact she knew he was upset but wouldn't tell her why.

He didn't want to get into why he was and he knew she would be madder if he told her. And something told him that talking about his ex girlfriend with his wife would only lead to trouble. Well more trouble than he was already in.

He got dressed grabbing some bagels and coffee heading to the one place he knew she would be. He stopped in the doorway of the little art studio that was attached to the hotel. They found out the night before when they got back from dinner that there was a studio.

"Hey." He knocked on the door walking hesitatingly towards her. "Brought breakfast. I figured you didn't eat yet and would need some fuel." She continues to ignore him as he places the coffee and bagel on her easel. He chuckles softly when she takes a bite from the bagel never saying anything.

He smiled knowing the only way they were going to get back on speaking terms is if he let her hit him. So that what he was going to do he was going to annoy her until she did and fast. "Come on Hunter can't we get passed this?" He asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

She tenses up but doesn't say a word as she continues painting. He sighs turning his head and smiling at her. "Okay." He backs up grabbing a paintbrush and dips it in paint. Maya watches him covering her painting as he walks towards her. He stops next to her smearing a red mark across her cheek.

She gasps glaring at him as she does it back to him. He repeats his action a couple of times as Maya puts her hands in her paint covering his whole face. She laughs as he smiles doing it back to her causing a full paint attack breaks out between them.

"Feel better?" He asked panting and spitting out purple paint as Maya holds up her paintbrush. "Almost." She smiles drawing a line down his face. Josh chuckled shaking his head as she begins to laugh along with him.

They stare at each other as Josh puts a piece of Maya's painted wet hair behind her ear. He runs his hand down her arm as she watches him intertwining their fingers. He stares at them looking back at Maya and in that moment all he wanted to do was kiss her.

So he does.

* * *

Riley yawned as she walked around her classroom cleaning up since the kids were at recess. She wanted nothing more than to go to the teacher lounge and pour herself a giant cup of coffee. Which of course she couldn't exactly do anymore now that she was pregnant.

So she steered clear of the lounge turning down her fellow teachers when they asked if she wanted to join them. She slumps in her chair opening her top drawer which held the last of the espresso beans she "borrowed" from the bakery.

She opened the baggie they were in sighing softly as she holds a couple to her nose. She frowns realizing that they were losing their smell and were smelling more like chalk and erasers.

She tossed the ones in her hand and closed the drawer swaying in her chair. Maybe she should just go back to the bakery and get some more? Although that was a good idea she knew she couldn't since her mom got her sniffing the beans wondering why she didn't just make a cup.

If she went down there again with her lame excuse she wanted her classroom to smell like coffee her mom would definitely get suspicious. Which in turn will make her dad suspicious and she couldn't handle that right now.

Handling her dad with no coffee running through her veins was something she didn't want to do.

"Knock knock." She looks towards her door seeing Lucas standing there with a smile and a bag from the bakery. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled when the aroma of food drifted towards her. "I take it you haven't had lunch yet?" He chuckles as Riley's cheeks heat up.

"No. My lunch bag is in the teacher lounge and I can't go in there." She says as Lucas places the bag on her desk. "Why not?" He asked as he grabs a chair sitting down next to her. "Long story. What did you bring?" She asked knowing he'd probably think she was nuts if she told him why she couldn't.

"Well I brought you a sandwich and cake also..." Riley gasped when he placed a purple thermos on her desk. "Is that coffee?" She asked snatching it off the desk and twisting the cap. "No hot cocoa." He says as Riley sighs sadly sitting back down as Lucas looks at her weirdly.

"Did you want coffee? I could have brought you some." He tells her as Riley shakes her head no. "No it's okay. I can't actually drink it right..." She starts to say stopping when she gets a whiff of Lucas who smelled liked coffee. "What are you doing?" He asked as Riley turns red biting into her sandwich mumbling.

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk on his face as Riley narrows her eyes at him. "You smell like coffee okay." He looks at her weirdly before shaking his head and laughing. "I smell like coffee?" He sniffed himself curiously as Riley continued to eat.

"I don't smell anything." He says as he takes off his jacket and placing it on the back of her chair. "Well I'm pregnant and my senses are coming in strong and you smell like coffee. My favorite too."

"You should have told me I would have brought you one. You can have a cup you know?" Riley nodded knowingly having read that in her pregnancy book he got her. "Yes but coffee is my life and I can never have just one cup." Lucas looked at her like she was crazy and Riley just nodded her head.

"Okay..So no coffee for me either then." He says making Riley look at him weirdly. "Lucas you don't have to do that. You can have coffee just don't smell like it around me."

He shook his head as he dusted his hands. "No no. I'm going to go without coffee too. We're a team and if you can't have it then I won't either. We suffer together."

Riley smiled at him feeling her cheeks heat up as she grabs her sandwich. "I'm not exactly suffering I'm making a little human being here." She says putting her hands on her stomach. Her cheeks turn even redder as he places his hand on top of hers smiling at her.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asked clearing her throat and changing the subject. Lucas smiles moving leaning back as he takes a folded paper out his shirt pocket handing it to her. "Houses?" She asked looking at all the listings.

"Yup. I figured a house is what we will need." Riley widened her eyes as she looked at him. "We?" She squeaked as Lucas chuckles softly. "Well yeah I mean I know you live with Maya but I thought I or we should have a place too. For the future."

Riley bit her lip as she nodded eating her food thinking over what he said to her. Should she move in with him in the future for their baby? Technically they weren't actually together they were just having a baby together. Shouldn't they talk about that first?

"It's just an idea Riley don't overthink it." Lucas tells her as he puts his hand on hers. She nods as they continue to enjoy lunch with each other.

"Should I move in with Lucas?" Riley asked as she looked at different outfits in the mall with Auggie. "What?" He asked looking at her weirdly. "I was having lunch with him today and he is looking at houses and he mentioned that it was kind of for us."

Riley looked at an outfit holding it up to herself as Auggie leaned against the rack next to her. Ever since they had lunch and he mentioned it to her it had been on her mind.

"Do you want to move in with him?" He asked as Riley put the outfit down and turns to him. "I'm not sure. On one hand it makes sense to live together so he can be apart of the whole you know?" She says gesturing at her stomach.

"But on the other we still don't know all that much about each other. What if we move in together and it doesn't work out and we fight in front of the baby or what if we move in and we fall in love with each other and what if we have relationship only because of the..."

Auggie covers her mouth cutting off her ramble. "I'm not sure I'm the right one to ask or give you advice but do you want to move in with him?" He asked as Riley didn't know what to say. "Okay let me ask you this. If he asked you straight out he wanted a relationship with you and not because of the baby what would you say?"

Riley looked at him chewing her lip knowing she didn't know the answer and she had some thinking to do.

* * *

Maya stared out the car window lost in her thoughts as she unconsciously touched her lips. She was glad that the retreat was finally over and she was headed home well part of her was glad. "Still thinking about this morning?"

Maya turned her head and looked at Joann who was sitting next to her in the car. "What?" Maya asked feeling her cheeks heat up as Joann smiles at her. She wasn't sure how long her and Josh were kissing for but knew it had to be awhile since Joann and Patricia had walked in on them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maya says as Joann looks over at Patricia who was in the car with them. Maya counted them as her lucky charms since they kept her from having to have an awkward conversation with Josh who probably regretted it.

She was glad they offered her a ride wanting to prolong their girl time since they probably wouldn't see each other as much when they got home.

She couldn't believe she kissed him or better yet she couldn't believe they kissed each other. Honestly she wasn't sure who leaned in first. She didn't want to admit that a piece of her heart was saying that she knew it was Josh who leaned in first.

"So is that something Josh and you do on a daily basis? Or is it some type of aphrodisiac?" Patricia asked as Maya shook her head looking out the window. "Seriously cause if it is I'm going to need to take up painting." Joann laughs along with Patricia as Maya gasps.

"It was a one time thing. Usually I'm in my own little world." Maya says as they look at her. "That's true love my dear." Their driver says from the front as they all look at him. She looks at the ladies who smile nodding their heads.

Maya dropped her bags on the floor of her apartment as she called out Riley's name. She looked around in every room for her wondering where she could be. She told her she would be home today and Riley assured her she would be here.

Maya was just about to call her when the front door opened revealing Riley with party bags in her hands. "Riles?" Maya laughs softly as Riley screams dropping her bags. "Peaches you scared me. I think I just peed myself a little."

Maya looked at her weirdly as Riley shook her head and then smiled grabbing something out her bag. "Welcome home peaches!" Riley shouts holding a banner that read welcome back. Maya shook her head laughing as they run towards each other and hug.

"It's been so long I thought uncle Josh kidnap you and I wouldn't ever see you again." Riley tells her as they sit down on the couch. Maya looks away at the mention of Josh which doesn't go unnoticed by Riley. "Peaches..."

Maya looks at her smiling as she sees she was giving her a stern look. Or at least attempting one. "Spill." Maya sighs as she looks at all the bags on the floor trying to avoid the Josh size elephant in the room. "What's in those bags?" She asked as Riley grabs them.

"Oh these? Well these are junk food and candy and movies. I figured we have a best friend day." Maya laughed as she dug through the bag looking over the movies and food. "So what happened with uncle Josh?" Riley asked as Maya smiled looking at the door.

"So should I expect a knock at the door signaling another care package from a certain green eye huckleberry?" Maya smirked when she seen Riley turn red and pretend to look inside the bag she was holding. "Okay spill riles." She looks at her scrunching her nose as she tells Maya what went on with her and Lucas.

"So..." Maya says getting up and going to the fridge grabbing soda for them. "So." Riley repeats her as Maya shakes her head. "How do you feel about him? Are you interested in starting something with him? Cause it seems he wants to with you." Maya pokes her cheeks as Riley playfully smacks her hands away.

"I'm not sure. I feel..." she takes a deep breath and sighs looking at Maya with a smile. "Pretty much how you feel about uncle Josh." She raises her eyebrow at her as Maya shakes her head. "Thought I could distract enough to forget. Guess my special skills are rusty."

They both begin to laugh as Maya opens up a bag of gummy worms. "So something dungeon of sadness happened is that why you don't want to share?" Riley asked her as Maya chewed her lip. "I wouldn't shove it in that box just yet." She tells her as Riley widens her eyes giving Maya her full attention.

"Two kind of big things happened at the retreat. One of those things was bigger than the other. But I need you to stay calm and don't get excited because if you do the little Riley living in my head will get excited and I don't want to if it turns out to be not something. Promise?"

Riley nods as she gestures for Maya to tell her so she does. "What?!" Riley tells standing up as Maya finished telling her what had happened. "You and uncle Josh kissed? Like full blown kissed kissed? Or a peck kiss?" Riley asked looking at Maya with wide eyes.

"Well it started out as.." Maya shook her head not wanting to relive that particular moment. "Shouldn't you be more worried that my new parents in law know and will hate me?" Maya sighs slumping against the couch. "Maya they won't hate you. They love you always have. They already think of you as family and now you officially are."

Maya gives her a look shaking her head and making Riley laugh. She couldn't believe Riley they both knew that they were going to hate her.

Maya sat in her office at the bar going over the numbers for the time she was gone. Really she already knew what they said and it was all good news she just didn't want to give a already gloating Travis any praise.

"Come on Maya just say it." He smirked as she shook her head smiling. "Okay..." She says putting her pen down. She was just about to respond when there was a knock she the door. "Come in." She laughs at Travis who tells her she got saved by the bell.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Maya choked on her laughter when she seen it was Josh with another bouquet of lilies. She glares at Travis who winks at her and tells him no as he closes the door behind him.

"So what brings you here?" Maya asked looking at the papers on her desk for the tenth time so she could avoid the conversation she knew they were about to have. He hadn't said anything as Maya looks up seeing him just staring at her. She bit her lip looking away wondering what he was waiting for.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he scratched at his neck before looking at her. "Have dinner with me?"

* * *

Lucas tapped his pen against his empty coffee cup bobbing his head to the rhythm he was making. He sighed as he looked at it before shaking his head heading for the little break room Charlie had in his office.

He stared at the Keurig and all the k-cups along with it. Who knew going cold turkey with something would be this hard.

He could always have a cup and technically Riley would never know. She did give him the okay to drink coffee just not around her. He was tempted to do just that taking a coffee k-cup in his hand but stops grabbing a hot cocoa one instead.

He couldn't give up on his promise he made her. They were in this together. He chuckled softly shaking his head knowing he heard that saying from a movie. But couldn't remember which one.

"That's your tenth cup of hot cocoa." Mandy says pointing at the cup as she entered the little break room. "What can I say I love hot cocoa." He added in a couple marshmallows as he turns around smiling already knowing what she was going to say.

"What?" She asked grabbing her own cup from the cabinet. "I know you want to say something. So go ahead the floor is yours." He says folding his arms across his chest. Mandy smiled tapping her cup before putting it down and narrowing her eyes at him. "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

Lucas widens his eyes not expecting that question from her. "Told who how I what?" He says rubbing the back of his neck as Mandy laughs. "Oh Dr. Friar anyone with eyes could see what is clearly written on your face." She picks up her cup clinking it with his before heading back to the front.

He stared at the door shaking his head as he goes back to his office. He sat down looking at himself in his laptop screen and didn't see anything different. He still looked like the same guy he had been. "Mandy doesn't know what she is talking about." He mutters to himself.

"Yes I do!" She shouts from the front causing Lucas to wonder if she had super hearing since he didn't say it that loud.

"Hey soon to be father of my future niece or nephew." Auggie announces as Lucas walks in the bakery. "Auggie what the heck man?!" Lucas whispers shouts looking around hoping nobody heard what he said. Auggie just chuckled as Lucas sat at the counter pulling papers out his bag.

"So what can I get ya? FOMFNON?" He asked handing him a menu as Lucas looked at him weirdly. "I'm afraid to ask what those initials mean." Auggie smirked at him as he refilled a costumer cup. "So you want something or you waiting for Riley? Cause if it's Riley then you better sit across the street cause..."

"I know she can't have coffee and it's killing her." Lucas chuckled as he looked over the menu. "Oh that's right I forgot you know." He says smiling weirdly at Lucas. "Anyway I'll take a blueberry muffin and hot cocoa to go. Meeting my realtor today."

"Big step. When you going to take the next one?" He asked placing the muffin in a to go box. "What?" He asked making Auggie laugh as he slid his order to him. "I mean making an honest woman of my sister?" Lucas choked on air as the guy next to him patted his back.

"Thanks. What are you talking about Auggie? Did Riley say something?" He asked bordering on happy and panicked. "Geez calm down I was kidding. I think the next step would be letting the future grandparents know they are about to become grandparents."

Lucas stared at his phone debating with himself if he should inform his parents before Riley and he told hers. They would least likely flip out like he was sure Mr. Matthews would. He shook his head putting his phone away he couldn't do that. It was way to early to tell anyways.

It would be better to tell both set of parents together and Mr. Matthews would be less inclined to kill him in front of out of towner witnesses.

"So this one is a two story house with all wood floor and five rooms." Nancy his realtor says looking at her clipboard as he looked around. Lucas looked around the house checking each room as he went. It was the second place she had showed him but it didn't really speak to him.

"I take it from the look on your face this isn't the one?" She asked as Lucas smiled shaking his head. "Sorry I just don't..." Nancy holds up her hand shaking her head at him. "Quite alright Mr. Friar it's my job to find you the perfect place and if this isn't it we keep looking."

He nodded his head with a smile glad Mandy recommended her. "So why don't you list the things you would want in your dream home and we can work from there." Nancy tells him handing him a sheet of paper and a pen. He looked at it and rubbed the back of his neck. This was embarrassing he thought.

"Is there a problem?" She asked as Lucas shook his head before sighing and nodding yes. "Actually I don't know what I want in a dream home. My whole adult life I've lived out of hotels. I travel a lot." He says when he sees her look at him weirdly. "So this will be my first real home. It's kind of nerve racking."

"Well take the next few days or weeks to think about it and let me know." She says packing up her stuff. "I feel like I just wasted a whole day you could have been getting a commission instead of waiting on me hand and foot." Nancy laughed as they exited out the house and she locked up. "On the contrary I'm getting a lot done while helping you."

Lucas waved goodbye to her feeling better that he hadn't actually wasted her time. He thought about what she said about finding what would make it his dream home and nothing came to mind. Except the pitter patter of tiny little feet walking towards him one day. He smiled at the thought stopping in front of a store jotting that down on his paper.

He puts the paper back in his pocket looking at the store he was in front of and smiled. He walked in admittedly and headed for the children section. He wasn't sure what he was having yet but it couldn't hurt to get an outfit or ten for a boy and girl right?

Just as he picked up a pair of pink boots his phone begins to ring. "Hey Zay what's up?" He pulls the phone away from his ear when he hears Zay hollering loudly. "Zay I can't understand you what did you say?" Zay clears his throat and speaks in French to him. "fais tes valises ton aller à paris."

"What? Say that again?" Lucas asked wanting to make sure he heard what he thought he heard. "I said pack your bags your going to Paris! We got the job!" Zay yelled as Lucas dropped the clothes on the counter completely forgetting them. "Seriously dude this isn't a joke right?"

"No man they just called and confirmed everything. Your little dinner apparently helped seal the deal. Your going to Paris." Lucas pumped his fist into the air shouting yes as people looked at him weirdly. "So when do I leave?" He asked Zay who he could hear typing.

"As soon as Charlie comes back or even sooner. I'm sure New York has enough veterinarian clinics." Lucas chuckled along with Zay when someone taps his shoulder. "Hey I got to go let me know." He hung up thinking about his trip when he turned around. "Are you buying this?" A woman asked holding up the boots he was looking at.

He widened his eyes as he nodded his head taking them from her. "Crap."

 **The one where Ross got high. That is a clue for the next chapter or the one after that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait who knew the last few months would cause me to be so busy. Hopefully this chapter isn't boring and I'm already working on the next one. Enjoy.**

Maya turned herself round and round in her office chair not really sure if the last twenty minutes actually happened or if she dreamed it. Honestly it had been a dream of hers since she first met Josh Matthews when she was six. Maybe she was still dreaming? She thought spinning a little faster until she stopped when she felt like she had to puke.

She stopped facing forward knowing what happened was definitely not a dream. The lilies in front of her and the fresh bruise she gave herself proved in fact that Joshua boing Matthews had asked her out.

Did she say yes? Did she even give him an answer? Did he even wait to get an answer? She thought chewing her lip.

She rested her head on her hands as she continued staring at the flowers in front of her not hearing someone walk in. "Ouch what happened to your arm?" Maya shook her head as she looked at her arm and then up at Travis who was holding her arm up.

"Who did this?" He asked as Maya took her arm back pressing the bruise. "Yup it's real." She said getting up as Travis stared at her weirdly. "Okay Maya you're scaring me. What's going on?" He asked as she laid on the couch in her office.

"Yeah I found her staring at those lilies your uncle brought her earlier. I tried talking to her but she is acting weird and kept mumbling yup it's real every second." Maya turned her head as she sees Travis talking with Riley who comes over and lifts Maya's head placing it on her lap.

"Peaches are you okay?" She asked playing with her hair as Maya chewed her lip as she shook her head. "Um Travis give us a minute would ya?" Riley asked as he left the office. "Okay what happened? Do I need to go kick my uncle's butt for you?" Riley asked as Maya looked up at her laughing softly at her angry face.

"No." She smiled sitting up grabbing a pillow and playing with the end of it. "Okay then what's wrong cause Travis made it seem like you were told you had two months to live." Maya sighed as she scrunched her nose covering her face with the pillow and mumbling.

"What was that?" Riley asked as Maya moved the pillow. "Your uncle asked me out on a date." She whispered as Riley bit her lip nodding her head. "Is that all?" Riley asked as Maya frowned at her. "What do you mean is that all?! That's huge news!" Maya asked getting up as Riley covered her mouth.

"Oh peaches." Riley mutters shaking her head as she stands pulling Maya into a hug rubbing her back. "I'm going to tell you something that you have told me many times before." Maya pulls back looking at Riley who smiles at her. "Don't go into your dungeon of sadness just yet okay?"

Maybe she should just cancel? Yeah that's what she should do just call him up and cancel. Just say hey Boing something came up can't go to dinner bye. No maybe she should just text him or better yet tell him she was drunk and was on the verge of puking.

Maya groaned as she leaned her head on her shoulder. "Riles can't I just go there? Nothing good is going to come of this date dinner thing with your uncle. I know he's going to tell me that he found out we aren't married and tell me to leave him alone."

"Peaches!" Riley scolds her as Maya lifts her head looking at her. "You know very well that uncle Josh would never tell you to leave him alone. Maybe it's something good? Just promise me you won't go into that dark dungeon of sadness."

Maya looked at her weirdly as Riley lightly laughed. "What?" She asked as Maya folded her arms across her chest narrowing her eyes at her. "Do you know something about this "date" and that's why you want me to keep an open mind?" Riley looked at her and begun to laugh. "Peaches I swear I know nothing I just want you to be happy and I think Josh can help with that."

Maya sighed as she sat back on the couch with Riley following. "Riles I want to keep an open mind but you know me. That voice in my head is telling me run." Riley shakes her head taking her hand in hers. "Well then just do what I would do." Maya looked at her as Riley smiled widely. "Just listen to that Riley voice like I listen to my Maya voice."

They both begin to laugh as Maya hugs her. "Thanks honey. I'm just incredibly nervous but I promise I'll listen to my Riles voice." Riley nodded getting up to grab them drinks as Maya watched her.

She shook her head as Riley was going on and on about what she was going to wear and did she know where he was taking her. Maya had no clue where they were going she just wanted to keep an open mind like Riley suggested which was hard for her to do.

She smiled to herself before widened her eyes realizing she actually had a date with her childhood crush.

* * *

Lucas mumbled softly to himself as he scribbled furiously on the pad of paper. He was in the middle of making a pro con list that could decide his fate. He was sure if he pressed any harder on it he was sure he would write right through the pad and onto the desktop.

But he didn't care as he gulped down the rest of the lukewarm coffee in his cup getting up with his pad in hand heading for the coffee pot. He poured his coffee not really looking as he looked over the items on his list.

"Shit." He muttered softly as he spilled coffee on the counter and himself. He was in such a daze he didn't know what he was doing. "Lucas are you okay?" He looked up seeing Mandy watching him with a roll of paper towels in her hand.

"Yeah why?" He asked continuing to clean up the spilled coffee. "Well you're a pad of paper instead of paper towels." She laughed shaking her head as she gestures towards his hands.

"Great just great." He sighs tossing the pad into the trash with anger. "O...Kay let's go." Mandy says cleaning up the last of the spill and washing her hands. "Go? Go where?" He asked leaning on the counter as she tosses him his coat.

"Out. It's obvious you need some air and we don't have any patients coming in for the next two hours let's go." Lucas chuckled softly as he nodded his head putting his coat on as Mandy flipped the sign to closed on the clinic door.

She linked her arm with his as they step out walking with no destination in mind. "So.." She says after a couple of minutes of silence. "Want to tell me what has you all hulked up?"

Lucas smiled as he looked at her rubbing at his neck with his other hand. "Have you ever had to make a sort of life altering choice and you didn't know if you could make the choice for fear you were picking the wrong one and resent it in the end?"

"What kind of life altering decision?" She asked as Lucas sighed. "Let's head for the park I'll take ya to my favorite thinking spot." She tells him as he nods softly.

"Wow. I see why you come here to think." Lucas says sitting down with wide eyes looking out at the little pond where a family of ducks were swimming.

"This is actually the spot I met my husband and he proposed to me here too. Although a duck came up and swallowed the ring so we had to go to the clinic with the duck. Charlie's dad was the one that helped us get it back."

Lucas watched as Mandy smiled at the ducks and then at her ring rubbing it slightly as she stared at it. "So are you going to tell me what happened or should I assume you got another girl pregnant?"

Lucas looked at her with wide eyes choking on his own saliva. "No!" He says between coughs as she pats his back. "No! Riley is the only one." He says as Mandy nods gesturing for him to continue.

Lucas took a deep breath as he begins to tell her. He told her about Riley and the baby wanting a relationship with her and trying to find a house and he told her about his job and how Zay informed him they got the job and Lucas was due out there to oversee everything.

Something he had always wanted.

"So if you take the job you would be leaving here and living there?" She asked as Lucas stared out at the ducks nodding. "Yup." He said glancing at her as she looked deep in thought.

"How long would you be gone?" Lucas rubbed his neck and sighed. "I don't know. Depends on the job and if they decide to build more than one." Mandy looked at him and frowned. "What?" Lucas said as Mandy hit his arm.

"You should be having this conversation with someone else you know that right?" She says as Lucas nods. "How do I tell her something like this? She would be upset with me." Mandy hit him again a little harder.

"How do you know? You haven't even told her. Now get off this bench and tell her!" She shooed him making him chuckle as he headed for the subway. He shook his leg nervously as he text Riley asking to meet up with her.

The whole way to her school he went over what he was going to say. He had just built up the courage as he made for the playground when he stops spotting her playing with the kids.

He couldn't help smiling as he watched her turning the jump rope laughing. He waved as she walked towards him putting a hand to her stomach even though she wasn't showing yet.

"Hey you wanted to talk?" She asked as he stared at her. "You okay?" She asked again as he continued staring knowing there was no way he could tell her.

* * *

Riley looked at Lucas as they leaned against the railing watching the kids run around. She found it odd that he text asking to talk and yet hadn't really said anything.

"What?" He asked glancing at her as she continued staring at him.

"Well you said you wanted to talk but all you've done was stare out into space. Something wrong?" She asked as he rubbed his neck. "Maybe I just wanted to stop by." He said looking at her causing her to laugh. "That was so corny Friar and totally inappropriate." She said as he looked at her weirdly.

"How is that inappropriate?" He asked as she smiled. "Well you could go to jail for just wanting to stop by an elementary school." He looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth making her burst out into laughter. "That's not funny Riley." He said as the bell rings.

Riley giggled as she watched her class line up to go back inside her classroom. "Doctor Lucas!" They all shouted as they see him standing by Riley. "Did you bring some animals for us?" A little brunette haired girl with pigtails asked.

"No I'm sorry." He said as she looked at him sadly. Lucas looked at Riley who was trying to hide her smile. "How about next week I bring in some puppies?" He tells as she jumps up and down. "Okay. Thank you doctor Lucas!"

"You know she is going to hold you to that right?" Riley tells him as she ushers her class back inside. "I'll keep my promise. I always keep my promises." He says with a serious look on his face. They walk towards her door as she leans against the wall near it.

"You finally going to tell me what brought you here? Besides staring into space." She asked as Lucas gave her a look. "It was nothing." He says as Riley tilts her head not fully believing that story. "Okay if you won't tell me I got to go." She said pushing off the wall heading inside her class.

"Wait." Lucas says grabbing her hand as she turns around. "Let's grab dinner tonight?" Riley looked at tapping her chin. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." She said as he lets her hand go frowning slightly.

"Why not?" He asked as she smiled folding her arms across her chest. "Well for one thing dinner with us always ends badly." She smiles as he continues to frown at her making her giggle. "Just one dinner I'll even make it. What do you say?"

Riley looked at him bobbing her head back and forth watching Lucas groan as she did it. "Fine seven o'clock my place." Riley watched as Lucas smiled softly before smirk by at her already making her regret her decision. "Okay it's a date." He said kissing her cheek causing her class to react with oohs.

"It's not a date!" She shouted as Lucas continued to walk away pretending he couldn't hear her. She shook her head wondering if he really wanted to talk or just annoy her into accepting a date from him.

"Maya you need a nice dress for your date." Riley repeated through the phone as she browse through the clothes at the mall. "No I don't Riles and what are you doing at the mall?" Maya asked as Riley walked towards the children section.

"You're going to make fun of me if I tell you." She said as she held up a little tutu smiling at it. "You went for a wetzels pretzel didn't you?" Riley looked down at her bag which had an assortment of pretzels inside it. "I can't help it they're so good and besides my little one was craving one." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

Riley frowned as Maya begun to laugh knowing Riley couldn't blame her pretzel addiction on her growing baby since she always stopped there for one since she first tried one.

"Alright I'm hanging up and don't start getting ready until I come home okay?" Riley said as Maya sighed saying yes mother before hanging up. Riley continued looking at the tutu before clutching her heart when she sees a little tux. She smiled holding her stomach taking both and walking towards the register.

Sighing happily as she watched Maya walk away with her uncle Josh for their date Riley plopped down on the couch with her popcorn. She had just put a movie in when there was a knock at her door. "Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?" She asked as they both walked in kissing her cheek.

"Well we were supposed to have dinner together but your father here insisted we come here. Apparently he thought something was happening here. So here we are." Her mom says as Riley shakes her head. "Well you guys should go nothing is happening here." Riley says as her doorbell goes off.

"Expecting someone sweet?" Her mom ask as Riley shakes her head. "Not that I remember...shoot." She mutters to herself when she realized who was at the door. She slowly opens it as Lucas smiles at her before widening his eyes when her dad growls.

"Yup always ends badly."

* * *

Josh couldn't help whistling as he sat at his desk filling out paperwork for an upcoming trial. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood. Okay well he did know he was in a good mood.

He had a date later that day and he was pretty excited about it. He had something he wanted to say to Maya and he was excited nervous about it.

"Okay either you're drunk or you are still in the honeymoon stage with your wife?" Josh shakes his head looking up at Alan who leaned against his doorway.

"What can I say?" He chuckled as Alan sat in the chair in front of his desk slapping files down.

"So what's on the agenda that has you whistling so happily?" Alan ask as he grabbed a pen filling out his own paperwork. "Date night." Josh says swirling in his chair as he smiled at the picture he had added of Maya.

"Date night huh? Hope you plan something pretty romantic." He says as Josh looks at him. "What do you mean?" He ask getting a little nervous. Alan set his pen down as he looked at him.

"Nothing bad I just mean if you planned extravagant dates before you got married she is going to want that times a million. That's what my wife wanted and made me sleep on the couch when I didn't come through."

Josh frowned slightly as he scratched at his neck. Did Maya expect something extravagant romantic wise? He never went on a date with her unless you counted the tea parties where Riley made him escort Maya while her bear escorted her.

The rest of the day he thought about this wondering if he should try to make a reservation somewhere or cook for her. He looked in his fridge and widened his eyes at the emptiness. He definitely needed to go shopping.

He sighed as his phone went off with a notification from pacos tacos. He smiled to himself as he knew where the perfect spot would be. He went to get dress checking the time as he fixed his hair. He grabbed his jacket filling something crinkle.

He looked in his pockets finding an old picture of Mary and himself. He sighed tossing it on the counter before opening a drawer shoving it all the way in the back. Out of sight out of mind. He thought.

Although she was someone he wanted to talk to Maya about at dinner. Hopefully Maya would hear him out and not punch him. Maybe he should write what he wanted to say on notecards?

He shook his head as he headed out the door. He chewed his cheek going over in his head what he wanted to say to Maya as he reached her apartment knocking on the door. He snapped his fingers as he realized he wanted to stop and get her more flowers.

He was ready to apologize when the door opens revealing her. "Ma..." He begins forgetting what he was going to say when he sees Maya standing in front of him in a black dress with her hair down. "Wow Maya you look...Wow." He says scratching at his neck.

"Well I didn't know where we were going and I wasn't sure if I should dress fancy fancy or causal fancy and I let Riles decide which was...well." She lightly laughed after her ramble. He was going to say she looked Wow again when he gets interrupted.

"Peaches you look amazing and this looks works for whatever type date uncle Josh has planned. Right uncle Josh?" Josh nodded as he felt his cheeks heat up looking at Maya who's own cheeks were red.

"Okay mom we are leaving." Maya says as Josh clears his throat nodding. "Okay okay fine. Uncle Josh have her home no later than midnight. Be safe." Riley adds as Maya closes the door saying bye mother.

"She needs a hobby." Maya joked as they walked outside to Josh's car. "I feel for her future kids." Josh laughs as Maya widened her eyes. "What?" Josh asked as Maya shook her head. "Nothing." Josh looked at her weirdly but shook his head.

"So where are we headed?" Maya asked as they started driving. "That's a secret." He zipped his lips as Maya lightly laughed. "Okay can I at least get a hint?" Josh nodded as he begin to hum.

He wasn't sure she would get it when she begins to smile widely humming along with him. "Did I do good?" He asked when they pulled up in front of the restaurant.

Maya looked at him and smiled nodding her head. Josh chuckled as they walked in. "So I kind of had a reason for asking you out on this date." Josh says as Maya looks at him. "I knew it." She mumbled to herself as she began to get up.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing her hand. "I'm not sure I want to hear what you have to say." She says as Josh shakes his head. "Trust me you will." Maya looks at him sighing but sitting back down.

"Well I...I'm not sure how to say it now. Should have wrote it down." He says as Maya looks at him weirdly. "Okay here it goes." He takes a sips of his water and grabs Maya's hand again.

"I like you Maya."


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I'm the worst. I said I would have this out weeks ago. But the fanfiction gods had it out for me and kept deleting my chapter and replacing it with another. It made me mad and I had to step away before I did something I would regret. But hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story sorry if chapter isn't any good. But enjoy anyways**

Lucas realized he really only had two options as he stared wide eye at the scene in front of him. Option A he could drop the bags he was holding and make a run for it. Or option B he could take on the wild twitching eye dragon with steam coming out his ears.

Before he could decide which option he would choose Mrs. Matthews chose for him.

"Lucas nice to see you again come in." She says taking the bags from him as Mr. Matthews taps his foot glaring at him as his eye twitched more wildly.

"It looks like I interrupted family time I'll just head out." He says heading back for the door as Topanga calls out to him. "Nonsense. If anything it looks like we interrupted your dinner date with Riley." He looked at Riley who was shaking her head as her dad walked up to her mom who was taking the groceries out the bag.

"Topanga what are you doing?" He asked whisper yelling even though Lucas could clearly hear him. Which he was sure he wanted to him to. "Cory behave yourself." She tells him as he growls in Lucas direction.

"I will not. He's trying to get my daughter." He says as Riley groans laying face down on the couch. "Riley isn't a little girl anymore she can make her own decisions."

"But he's forty!" He shouts throwing his arms in the air as Topanga shakes her head looking at Lucas. "I'm not forty." He says quickly as she begins to laugh. "I figured as much. My husband is just crazy. Ignore him."

He nodded as Cory walked towards him. "Cory!" Topanga shouts as she pinches him. "Riley your father and I are going to head out so you can enjoy your dinner date with Lucas."

"Topanga we are not leaving. He's trying to take advantage of her." Cory tells her as Lucas shakes his head. "Just stay." Riley says getting up from the couch giving Lucas a sympathetic look.

"See Topanga she wants us to stay. She needs me." He says flashing Lucas the I'm watching look before plopping himself on the couch turning on the tv. "I'm sorry about this." Riley says as she walks towards Lucas who rubs his neck.

"It's okay. Hope y'all like turkey burgers?" He says rolling up his sleeves as Cory says yuck. "Turkey burger will be wonderful Lucas if you have enough?" Topanga says as he nods. "I meant about dinner." Riley says after a moment as he looks at her weirdly.

"I kind of forgot you were coming over. Sorry." She says biting at her lip. Lucas looked at her with a sad face deciding to mess with her. "Wow. I can't believe I mean so little to you? Am I not important enough?" He asked as Riley narrowed her eyes at him.

"You want me to hit you?" She asked making him chuckle. He holds his hands up in surrender as she begins to laugh too. "See Topanga he's already making her laugh we have to stop this." Lucas shakes his head chuckling as Riley groans at her dad's incapacitate to whisper.

He frowns nudging Riley who was biting her lip trying to keep from laughing as her dad continues to comment. Lucas wiped his brow as he placed the burger on its bun placing it in front of Riley. He smiles at her as she smiles thanking him until her dad coughs loudly causing everyone to look his way.

"Lucas this looks delicious." Topanga says as she pinches her husband who mimics her. They all dig in as Lucas tries not to look at Cory who was glaring at him as he viciously chewed at his burger.

They continued to eat as the conversation moved from him and his plans to seduce Riley. Cory's words not his.

"So Mr. Friar how does your pregnant girlfriend feel about you trying to get with my daughter?" He asked just as Lucas sipped his water causing him to spit and choke. "What?" He asked breathlessly as Topanga patted his back.

"Your pregnant girlfriend the reason you were buying those books." He continues as Lucas looks at Riley who looked like she was going to hurl. He knew she wasn't ready to tell them and he was sure she didn't want them to find out this way either.

"I was getting those for my sister." He says as Riley looks up at him. "Your sister?" Cory ask as he nods his head. "Yup my sister she just found out she was pregnant and I was getting the books to be able to know everything she does."

He chews his cheek as he sees Cory staring at him like he was trying to see inside his mind. "That's nice of you." Topanga says as they move off that subject.

Lucas smiles politely as he heads for the door glad he didn't have to endure Mr. Matthews interrogation anymore. "Thank you for dinner Lucas." Topanga says as he smiles at her. "No problem goodnight." He says closing the door behind him as he sighs in relief.

He had just made it outside when he mentally curses himself. He completely forgot the reason he asked Riley for this dinner and knew he still had to tell her.

* * *

"I like you Maya."

He said as she looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" She squeaked as she sipped her own water. "I like you. And I know it's kind of sudden seeing as I just got out a relationship and we got married like we did but... I do."

He looked at her making sure she was still with him before he continued. "I know this is kind of alot to take in and I'm kind of just blurting it out but..." He takes a deep breath. "I was wondering if you felt something for me too?"

Maya was going to respond when Josh shook his head. "You don't have to answer let's just enjoy dinner." Maya nodded slightly as she stared at her menu. He had to admit he was a little afraid of her answer.

"It's a bit sudden don't you think?" Josh looked at her as she bit her lip looking at him. "What do you mean?" He asked knowing exactly what she meant. "Well you said it yourself. You just got out a relationship and we got married pretty quickly and drunkenly... you know what they call that right?"

"No what?" He asked slightly confused about what she was saying. "They would call this." She gestured between them. "Your rebound relationship. I don't want to be your rebound Josh." She gets up grabbing her jacket leaving out the restaurant.

"What? Maya..." Josh gets up going after her as he sees her trying to hail a cab. "Hunter you are not my rebound relationship." He tells her as she scoffs rolling her eyes slightly walking up the street more. "I'm serious. I'll be honest and say yes I do have some lingering feelings still for Mary but that's..."

He steps in front of her cupping her cheeks to get her to hear him. "I do feel something for you and I don't want you to be my rebound either." He sighs scratching at his neck as she steps back.

"Can you at least come back inside?" He ask as Maya finally hails a cab opening the door. "I even convinced paco to give us bobble heads?." He adds as she looks at him debating with herself.

"Fine." She says closing the door and apologizing to the driver. "I'm only going back for my bobble head." Josh nods smiling as she glares at him as she passes him.

"Play nice or no bobble head ferret." He says as they reach their seats again. "Oh I'm getting that bobble head. Last time they were giving them away Riles watched some video about abused puppies and we had to console her." Maya says as Josh chuckles.

"You remember when Cory would have family game night?" He asked after a few minutes. "Yeah. He would get mad everytime Ava or Topanga got competitive and would suggest playing the long game."

Josh chuckles softly nodding his head remembering his last visit when they played. "Well I think we should play." He says as Maya looks at him with a confused expression. "Are you serious? You want to play a board game right now?"

Josh looked at her shaking his head. "Not the actual game. I want us to play the long game." Maya looked at him as if he was crazy as Josh continues. "What I mean is I know we have this whole are we married are we not married thing and what I said to you.."

He smiles at her as she lets out a light laugh. "However I like you and I meant what I said I don't want you to be a rebound relationship. So I propose this. While we figure this marriage thing out you live your life, I'll live my life, and I'll know you're out there... and I'm out there...waiting."

"That's your deal?" Maya asked staring at her hands. "That's my deal. Someday?" He says nodding holding out his hand. Maya stares at it before looking at him. "Can I have some time to think about it first?" She asked as Josh pulled his hand back nodding as a waiter brings them more chips.

After having an awkward dinner filled with uncomfortable silence due to Josh's speech he heads home. He knew he shouldn't have brought up Mary but he just wanted to be honest with Maya.

He opened his front door tossing his keys on the counter when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out his pocket smiling when he sees what it says.

 _Maya-Someday_

He was just about to text her back when the sound of the doorbell goes off. Thinking it was her he rushes to the door swinging it open. "Hello son." Josh widens his eyes as he looks at the two in front of him.

"Hi...mom dad."

* * *

Maya laid on the floor of her art studio staring at the ceiling fan as it went round and round. She had been staring at it spin since she got up that morning. At six no less. Something she hadn't done since she was sixteen and Riley went through a phase were she needed to watch the sunrise every morning.

She stared at it not really seeing the blades anymore. No what she saw were the words I like you and someday spinning around and around taunting her. Much like they had been since Josh first said them to her the night before. And she agreed to them.

She shook her head closing her eyes hoping if she kept them closed long enough the words would disappear. She takes a deep breath slowly opening her eyes only to close them again. The words were still going round and round except this time they were dancing and she knew it wasn't possible but were sticking their tongues out singing someday and I like you over and over.

She shook her head as she sat up sighing it's official she thought. I'm completely losing my mind. And there was really only one person to blame. Josh Matthews. Why did she even agree to his deal? You live your life and I live mine? What did that even mean? Was she allowed to date other people was he?

Plus there was the whole him still having feelings of some sort for Mary. Yes he said it was a lingering one but he also liked her. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. He liked her. Josh Matthews her long time crush liked her.

Hearing him say it to her at dinner the night before was still playing in her head. Ever since she was six and he let Riley and her play in his tree house with him.

Granted she had to kick him in the shin to get him to let them when he claimed all girls including nieces and their friends had cooties.

Maya sighed as she got up pouring herself another cup of coffee. She was getting a headache from all the thinking she was doing at the moment. She placed her hand on her chest as she felt like her heart had one too.

Maya didn't like this feeling. This was to much change for her. Maybe she should back out of the deal even though a huge part of her didn't want that. She tapped her cup as she set it down going towards the bedroom kneeling next to the bed.

She looked around shaking her head as she realized she was alone and lifted the floorboard under the bed.

She pulled out the rolled up paper and blew the dust off as she rolled it out on the floor. Maya stared at it chewing at her cheek. She let it roll back up as she took it out towards the living room tacking it to her easel. Maya picked up her pencil she kept on her easel as she stood back as looking at her best kept secret.

A secret Riley didn't even know about. Only because Maya thought it was just about the girliest thing she had ever done in her life. She had documented all the little and few moments she ever had with Josh.

She stared at the paper tapping the pencil to her lips before she turned on her phone letting the music and pencil lead the way. She was so lost in her art she hadn't heard the sound of her door opening or the person who was walking towards her.

"I knew it!" Maya jumped flinging her pencil as she put her hand to her heart. "Riley! My gosh are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Maya ask glaring at her. She was so consumed with trying to slow her heartbeat she hadn't noticed where Riley was looking.

"Peaches?" Riley calls her name with an all to knowing teasing tone. "Yes?" Maya ask as she turns around trying to cover up the easel when she realizes what Riley was looking at.

"Maya Penelope Hunter you have..." Riley begins as Maya covers her mouth mov no her back. "I have nothing. See?" Maya tells her snatching the paper off the easel and rolling it up again. "Maya." Riley gives her a look as Maya groans.

"Fine." She says stomping her foot handing her the paper as Riley laughs. Riley looks at her a minute before looking at the paper handing it back to her. "You aren't going to look at it?" She asked as Riley shook her head no. "I have an inkling of what it is but I'm going to respect your privacy."

Maya looked at her weirdly as Riley smiles. "Okay who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" Riley laughed as she handed her a bag from the bakery. "I'm still me peaches but I know what the subject of uncle Josh does to you and seeing as you got up pretty early I'm assuming dinner was?..."

Maya set the bag down as she unrolls the paper showing Riley telling her what happened at dinner and their deal. "So this is.." Riley points at the paper as Maya sighs. "My second dungeon of sadness." She says as she leans her head on Riley's shoulder.

"Oh peaches." Riley hugs her as Maya stares at the paper. "What should I do Riles? My head and my heart are both all loopy and I don't like it." Maya pouts laying her head on her lap as Riley laughs.

"Maya I can't give you the answer maybe listen to your loopy head and heart and have some hope that everything will turn out alright." Riley tells her as she plays with her hair.

"Riles you know how I feel about hope."

* * *

After leaving Maya who claimed to be okay even though Riley knew she wasn't she headed to the bakery. She wanted to stay and help her but she knew Maya needed to make her decision on her own.

Even though she was secretly hoping to officially call Maya aunt one day.

Riley thanked the waitress as she sat in a booth sipping her smoothie as she dug into her sandwich. "Hungry?" Riley looked up seeing Lucas who held his own smoothie as he slides into the booth across from her.

"It's only a smoothie and sandwich." She said turning red as the waitress brings her another along with a piece of cake. "Fine. But I'm not just eating for myself here." She said smacking Lucas hand when he tries to take a chip off her plate.

"Speaking of that when is your next doctor appointment?" He asked as he pulls out his phone. "In two weeks. Did you want to come with?" She asked setting her sandwich down. "Yeah if that's okay with you?" He asked looking at her weirdly when she begins to laugh.

"Did you think I would tell you no or something? Is this what you wanted to talk to me about at dinner?" She asked as he widened his eyes rubbing at his neck. "Well..yes and no." He tells her as Riley tilts her head in confusion.

"What did you want to talk about then?" She asked as he continued rubbing his neck. "I was just wondering if I would have to hire personal bodyguards in case your dad shows up." He laughed at his own joke as Riley could see that he still seemed nervous and had more to say but doesn't mention it.

"He won't be there. I plan to keep him in the dark for a least another couple weeks. He already wants to meet your pregnant fictitious sister." He looked at her weirdly before it dawned on him making her laugh.

"So I should find a fake pregnant sister?" He asked as Riley nodded her head. "Yeah because I'm pretty sure my dad will hunt you down just to confirm your story." Riley laughed louder at the look on his face when he thought she was kidding.

"So you find a place yet?" Riley asked as she munched on a cookie from the bakery. "Sort of." Lucas tells her grabbing one of her cookies. "What does that mean?" She asked smacking his hand. "Well I have a couple of places I'm looking at just nothing is calling to me yet."

"Why do you think that is?" She asked as he looked at her. "I guess I'm waiting for you." He tells her as Riley stops choking slightly on her cookie. "What?!" He looks at her with a smile opening up her water as she sips it. "Yeah you said you would give me some input on it." He tells her as she knew he was messing with her.

She was about to say something when her phone goes off.

 _Maya-911_

Oh boy Riley thought as she put her phone away narrowing her eyes at Lucas. "I have to go but we'll discuss this." She said gesturing between them. "Later." She walks away shaking her head smiling as Lucas shouts he couldn't wait.

Once she arrives back at Maya's studio she finds her chewing at her lip and pacing furiously back and forth. "Okay what happened?" She asked as Maya shows her her phone. "Parents in town family dinner to discuss marriage. Josh." Riley widened her eyes as she looks at Maya.

She could see the sheer panic in Maya's eyes and came up with a plan. "Here." She says opening her purse and pulling out fingerless gloves. Maya looks at them weirdly before looking at her. "I know you don't want to hear this but my grandparents probably don't know it's you uncle Josh married so to keep them in the dark a little longer I made these. Months ago."

Maya nodded as she put them sighing in relief that it covered her ring. "Thanks Riles and I thought you mastered the fingertips part?" Riley smiled as she held up a baggie containing the pieces. "The knitting gods were against me that day. You ready to go?"

On the way to her parents place Riley watched Maya as she continued nervously staring at her gloved hands. Riley grabbed them giving them a squeeze as Maya smiled at her.

"There they are!" Riley's grandma cheered rushing towards them and pulling them into a hug. "Hi grandma, Amy." Riley and Maya said together. She looked at both them looking down at Maya's hand. "These are new?" She said as Riley felt her tense up.

"Yup I made them." Riley smiles taking off her bag. "I thought maybe if teaching doesn't pan out I can fall back on knitting." Her grandma looked at her weirdly as Maya mouths a thank you to her. She greets her grandpa who was shooting daggers at Josh who walked in with her dad.

"Well let's eat hmm." Her mom said as they all sat down. Riley made sure to sit next to Maya and kick josh who kept staring at her. They all begin to eat as everyone was quiet not saying a word although Riley could feel the obvious tension in the air.

"So Josh. Where's the wife?" His mom ask making Auggie and Cory choke on their food. "Mom maybe we could discuss this after dinner?" Cory asked as she gives him a look. "No we cannot. My baby gets married and doesn't tell me or his father. I thought I raised you better?" She asked as Josh keeps his head down.

"What do you have to say for yourself Joshua Gabriel?" She asked as he looks at her. "Cory knew and he got arrested!" Josh says pointing his finger at Cory who gasps. "Also he use to sneak me into R-rated movies." Riley laughed along with Maya and Auggie as Cory and Josh went back and forth spilling ridiculous secrets. "Well Josh went to Vegas with Maya and got drunk and they aren't even sure if they are married!" Cory shouts as everyone looks at him. "Sorry." He says looking at maya who grabs Riley's hand.

"Is this true?" His parents ask together as Josh sighs softly nodding his head. Riley winces along with Maya as her grandma starts yelling about how unbelievably childish her kids are and how not knowing if you're married is incredibly irresponsible and reckless.

All the while she is ranting Riley could feel Maya slipping into her dungeon of sadness and she had made a vow never to let that happen. She squeezes her hand giving her a smile as Maya looks at her weirdly.

Riley takes a deep breath and stands up. "I'm pregnant." Everyone looks at her with wide eyes before looking towards Cory who points at her before falling out his chair.

 **I know Riley's part seemed like it was less about her and more about Maya but I wanted to put the whole dinner with the grandparents from her point of view since she would make the ultimate sacrifice for Maya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Apologies for the long wait but the universe had it out for me for awhile now and kept me from updating hopefully I can update again soon.

The minute Mr. Matthews passed out on the floor and everyone surround him Maya moved away from the table. She had to get out of there. She knew she couldn't go out the front door so she chose the next best option.

The bay window. Her home away from home for most if not all of her life.

She moved towards the stairs feeling someone's eyes on her and prayed they weren't Josh's. She turned around seeing Riley giving her a small smile and a nod of her head like she knew what she was doing.

She smiled at her mouthing a thank you as Riley went back to pretending to be concern with her dad who was out on the floor. Maya walked upstairs knowing she owed Riley more than a thank you. If anything she owed her her life. Hell if she wanted Maya would give her her kidney even if she didn't need it.

In helping her Riley had told her one secret that she wasn't ready to spill yet and Maya couldn't have asked for a better best friend. She would do whatever Riley wanted even if it meant dressing like a flower and dancing around the park.

Maya opened the door to Riley's old room smiling at the familiarity of it. She laughed softly at the pictures that were still taped to the mirror of them from when they were kids. She smiled walking towards the window sitting down and sighing happily.

She looked around before opening the window freezing when she hears the door open. "You know I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to bolt." She turned seeing Josh leaning against the wall smiling at her. "I think we're in enough trouble and bolting out the window no matter how appealing it sounds. I can't."

They both look at each other as Maya looked around the room before looking at Josh. "So guess we are 0 for 2." She smiles when he looks at her weirdly.

"In telling our parents about our drunken night." He chuckles softly nodding his head as he sits on the bed. "Well your parents took it a whole lot better than mine." He says as Maya laughs. "Well we Hunters are pretty chill people."

"Hey! Not all Matthews are as dramatic as my brother." Maya looked at him as they both laughed. Maya bit her lip as she looked at Josh who was smiling and shaking his head. Was it right for them to be joking around when they were in a huge mess.

Especially when her feelings were all over the place once again.

"So on a scale of one to hulk angry how mad is your mom with me?" She asked as Josh looked at her. Next to Riley, Amy Matthews was someone who she could be completely honest with about anything.

Although Topanga was someone too there was something about the eldest and youngest Matthews that compelled Maya to open up. "I don't think she is angry with you as much as she is with me." Josh tells her as she looks away. "Somehow I don't believe that."

Before Josh could ask what she meant the woman in question walked through the door. "Joshua go downstairs I need to talk to Maya alone." Maya looked at her then at Josh who stood up. "Maybe I should stay?" Maya widened her eyes as Mrs. Matthews pulled Josh by his ear and out the door.

"Listen for once Joshua Gabriel!" She closed the door on him as Maya gulped. She looked at her hands in her lap afraid of looking her in the eye. She wasn't sure what to say or call her. Should she call her mom or Amy or Mrs. Matthews?

Should she just go ahead and apologize for getting drunk and marrying her son.

All these thoughts were running around in her head she didn't feel her sit next to her. "I would say I'm more disappointed than mad at you." Maya looked up at her knowing she heard what she said.

"I'm disappointed because I know how you feel about Josh and I feel like this is just going to mess with your head and do some serious damage to your heart." She says taking one of Maya's hands in hers. "I dont know the whole story yet but I know you and I just don't want to see you broken." She adds cupping her cheek.

"I think I prefer you to be angry with me. Yell at me." Maya tells her with a sigh looking down at her hands. "What did your parents have to say?" She asked changing the subject. "Mom was surprisingly calm but I think she is waiting for your reaction before she kills me and dad..."

Maya sighed as she looked at her. "Well he punched Josh." Something Maya found out later that day from her dad. Maya waited for her response and was shocked to find her laughing. "I would expect nothing less from Shawn." She says as Maya smiles. "So I'm assuming Mary wasn't to happy to hear about your drunken marriage?"

Maya looked at her with wide eyes as Amy looked at her. "What?" Maya sighed not sure if she should tell her everything but once again she does. Starting from the very beginning. Before Amy can respond they hear the front door slam. "Well I better go see what happened."

She gets up to leave but looks back at Maya. "Sweetheart you know I love you and I love my son but I think you two should take a step back and really think things through a little better. I don't want to see you hurt." Maya watched as she left knowing she was right.

She sighs chewing her lip as she looks around once more before climbing out the window and down the fire escape. She started walking with no real direction in mind. Which was ironic seeing as how she had a lot on her mind.

Was she just setting herself up for heartbreak?

Maybe Josh and her weren't meant to have a someday pact or a relationship. She knew the farther she walked that she had a lot to think about.

* * *

Riley watched as Maya took off upstairs knowing she needed a little bay window time. Honestly Riley wished she could have gone with her. But no instead she had to stare at her dad who was taking being dramatic to a whole new level.

Always taking his fake heart attacks and faint spells to far. Riley had already warned him nobody was going to believe him after he faked one dropping her off at college when they found out her roommate was a guy.

Suffice it to say she was the talk of freshman orientation.

She sighed rubbing her stomach staring longingly at the meatloaf that sat on her plate along with the mini mountain of mashed potatoes that were getting cold. She pouted slightly wishing she had grabbed another sandwich before she came.

She debated with herself on whether to get up and ignore her dad who was still milking his "faint spell" when a roll appears in front of her. She looks up smiling at her grandpa who winks at her. "Well you better find yourself a good lawyer Riley. You killed him." Auggie tells her as their mom frowns at him.

"He's not dead he's..." their mom says nudging him as he doesn't move. "Should we throw water at him or have someone get some smelling salts?" Riley asked munching on her bread. "Well do you have smelling salts on you?" Her mom asked raising her voice slightly.

"Sorry sweetheart." She says rubbing her head. "He's still pretending?" Riley looked up frowning as she sees Josh walking towards them. She was sure he had been right beside them but she should have known he go after Maya.

She looked around noticing her grandma had left too and hoped she wasn't interrogating Maya upstairs. "Mom said I could slap him if he was still...Ow!" Josh shouts holding his head where his dad hit him and his shin where Riley pinched him.

"I got it." Their grandpa says pulling his phone out his pocket. Riley tilted her head wondering what he was up to. "Cory? Hey buddy you there?" She looks at her grandpa when the sound of her uncle Shawn's voice plays. "Shawnie is that you?" Her dad ask with his eyes still closed. "Yeah buddy."

Riley looked at her mom who shook her head as she got up going to the kitchen. "Oh Shawnie I had the worst dream. My baby told me she was pregnant." Auggie chuckled softly as Riley shook her head hitting him. "Get up Cory!" Their mom shouts tossing a glass of water on him making him yelp. "It was real?" He asked once he opened his eyes seeing everyone looking at him.

"Grandpa what app is that?" Auggie asked as they all got up sitting back down ignoring Cory who was lying on the floor still. "An app Minkus helped make me for times like this." Auggie Hi fived him as they sat back down.

"Well I'm just going to go." Riley says standing up making her way towards the door. "Oh no you don't young lady sit." Her mom says as her dad gets up putting his hands on his hips shaking his head. "So I'm assuming while Maya got married you were...? How did that even happen?" Her mom ask with a slight twitch as Riley bit her lip.

She was hoping her mom would have been on her side against her dad. "Well you see when two people love each other the woman gives her flowe..." Auggie starts to say before their mom hits his arm. "I know how babies are born thank you very much. I have kids."

Auggie starts to smile but gags once he thinks about what their mom just said to him.

"Oh please tell me that the father is someone other than who I think it is?" Her dad ask finally speaking as Riley sees his eye begin to twitch. "Well..." Riley rubs her arm as her dad begins to pace holding his eye mumbling about fake sisters and killing that old man.

"I've decided not to go to college."

Everyone turns to Auggie who stands up as their parents turn their twitching eyes towards him. "You what?!" Their mom ask as Auggie nods. "Yeah I thought about it and it doesn't seem like something I want to pursue. Ava agreed." He adds as Riley sees her mom's eye begin to twitch even more. "Cory grab my bag." She says as she holds the door open. "This isn't over." Their dad says looking at them both before walking out slamming the door.

"What is going on down here?" Their grandma ask as Riley grabs her own bag.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a walk. Auggie join me?" She ask as he nods grabbing his jacket and hers. They kiss their grandparents goodbye before heading out. Riley held her stomach as they begin to walk letting out a deep sigh. That was not how she pictured everything going down.

"So what's the real story?" Riley asked as they sit down at their favorite pizza place. "How did you figure it out?" Auggie asked smiling. "I'm me I could tell you weren't telling the whole story." She says pouring cheese over her pizza. "Okay I did it for you." He says as Riley smiles. "You didn't have to do that Auggie I..."

"Yes I did dad was already losing it and mom was going down the same road just slower and I didn't want my future niece or nephew to get hurt. What hurts you hurts them." He says when he sees her not understand.

"Auggie." She says giving him a small smile as she sniffs. "Why are you crying?" He asked looking around and handing her napkins. "I don't know hormones maybe plus your a good baby brother." She says hugging him and eating her pizza at the same time.

"Okay calm down Riley and stop stress eating. They will come around." Auggie tells her as Riley wipes her eyes looking at him weirdly. "You're eating my slice." He says gesturing at the pizza in her hand. "Oh I'm sorry and I don't stress eat."

"Yes you do. When you got asked to the ninth grade dance and were afraid to tell dad you ate your weight in gummy bears." He says as Riley shrugs. "We had to take you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped." He says making her frown.

"I can't help it okay." She says sighing softly as she sets her slice down. "I want my little one to have their grandparents in their life and at this rate I'm not sure. Did you see mom's twitchy eye? I thought she'd be on my side in all this. I just don't know what is going to happen and..." "And you don't want them to kill your boyfriend slash baby's father?" Auggie interrupts her as she nods.

"You know you just admitted Lucas was your boyfriend right?" He says taking a pepperoni from her pizza. "No I didn't." She tells him smacking his hand. "Yeah you did. Just admit you like him?"

"Maybe." She says sipping her soda as Auggie chuckled softly causing her to throw her napkin at him. Even if she did which she wasn't going to admit her dad was probably going to kill him before anything happened.

* * *

Lucas looked over the papers in his hand before grabbing his pencil and crossing off a couple of items. He groaned softly crossing off more things before crumbling them up.

He was going over plans for the new hotel for Paris that Zay sent him but they were a complete disaster and he knew the board was not going to like them. He grabbed his work notebook drawing out new plans when his phone goes off. "Hey doc I know it's your day off but we got an emergency call think you can come in?" Mandy asked as he tells her yeah.

As soon as he arrives Mandy hands him his coat. "So did you tell her?" Lucas looks at her weirdly. "Tell who what?" He asked even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Don't play coy. Riley." She asked again as he grabbed the files she was holding attempting to change the subject.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Mandy asked once they were finished up. "I told her." He says avoiding her eyes. "Uh huh. You look just like my husband did when I asked if the chicken I accidentally burned was good."

"But I did tell her." He says as she gives him a look folding her arms across her chest. "Okay fine I didn't tell her." He covers his face as she begins to hit him with a folder. "Why haven't you told her yet?! This is huge news that she needs to know about."

"It's not like I haven't tried to tell her." He sighs as Mandy looks unconvinced by his words. "Okay maybe I could have tried harder but something always happens that I forget or stops me from telling her."

"Like what?" Mandy asked he explains all the interruptions Riley and him have faced since he found out. Like Riley's dad. "Plus I have to make up a sister who is pregnant just so her dad won't kill me. What?" He asked when Mandy laughs shaking her head.

"I thought you did have a sister?" She asked as he looks at her weirdly before smacking his own head. "Oh my god I do! See this just proves how stressed I am that I forgot." He tells her slumping down into a chair.

"Maybe letting Riley in on your news would help. Just like a band aid. Rip it off." She pats his shoulder as he grabs his phone texting Riley asking to meet up. He sits up a little straighter when he sees her text saying she was going to ask the same thing.

Lucas stood at the bakery door breathing deeply. "Just like a bandaid." He says as he pulls the door open. He looks around the bakery for Riley spotting her at table overflowing with food. "Wow that's a lot of foo...are you expecting more people?" He asked about to sit down when Riley looks up with wide eyes.

He was about to ask why was she looking like that when he hears. "You!" He turned around long enough to see Cory Matthews twitching eye before he pounced on him. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked as Cory sat on him slapping him with his own hands. "Oh you know why sister's baby you liar." Lucas looked at him wide eye before looking at Riley who was standing up eating a muffin with worried eyes.

"Cornelius Matthews get off of him right now!" Lucas snickered as Cory pushed him back down frowning at his wife. "Who told you that name?!" She gives him a look as he snaps his fingers. "Feeny!"

"May I say something?" Lucas says trying to get up only to be pushed back down by Cory with his foot. "No you may not liar." Lucas groaned shaking his head as Mrs. Matthews pulled her husband away. "Cory I thought we agreed we would talk like civilized people?"

"No you agreed." He says as they begin to argue in not so hushed tones. "So your dad found...hey are you okay?" Lucas asked standing up by Riley who was holding her stomach. She shakes her head as Lucas picks her up running out the bakery.

Lucas rubbed his neck as he continued to pace back and forth glancing down the hall at the closed doors. After rushing out the bakery with Riley, he along with her parents at the hospital waiting to hear if everything was okay. He glanced once more as he sat down shaking his legs trying to stay still.

He would have been in there with her but Mr. Matthews and himself were kicked out after arguing who was the father and Mr. Matthews squeezing Riley's hand way to tightly. Plus they were equally stressing her out with their constant bickering.

Which wasn't good for her or the baby when he found out she had a bad habit of stress eating which was why they were in the hospital now.

"Mr. Friar?" Lucas looked towards the nurse who held the door to Riley's room as he sped walked in. He sees Riley laying down in the bed and admittedly starts to freak out. "Calm down Lucas Dr. Wong is keeping me to appease my dad." She says as he takes a deep breath sitting in the chair by her bed.

"So everything is okay? You and the baby are fine?" He asked taking her hand in his. "Don't worry Mr. Friar, Riley and your little one are perfectly fine." He looks towards the door where a dark haired woman enters. "Lucas meet Dr. Wong. Dr. Wong, Lucas."

"So everything is good then? What's that for?" He asked looking at the doctor who was grabbing a machine moving towards them. "Everything is wonderful. This is something Riley thought we should wait for you to do." Lucas looked at them with a confused expression.

"Hey where are my parents?" Riley asked as the doctor got everything ready. "Oh." He says rubbing his neck wondering if he should tell her. "The psych ward." He looks at her waiting for her reaction and is surprised when she begins _to_ laugh. "I'm not even surprised." She giggles as Dr. Wong tells them she is ready.

"Wait I thought you said everything was good?" Lucas asked noticing the doctor place something on Riley's stomach. "Lucas everything is good just breath and listen." Riley tells him taking his hand in hers again. He looks at her taking a deep breath before looking at the machine playing their baby's heartbeat. "Wow." He whispers wiping at his eyes. "How did you check on the baby if you didn't listen for a heartbeat?" He asked.

"I heard it but Riley wanted to wait to hear it with you." Dr. Wong tells him as he looks at Riley. "That's because she is in love with me doc." Dr. Wong chuckled as Riley playfully hit him. "So why did you look all sickly earlier?" He asked Riley when the doctor stepped out. "Oh that." She says with red cheeks. "Really bad gas. I'm supposed to stay clear of stressful things or people. Like my dad." She laughed. "You okay?"

Lucas looked at her and then the machine that still played their baby's heartbeat. At that moment he knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Yeah I'm good and I'm not going anywhere I'm going be right here."

* * *

Josh watched as his mom paced back and forth in front of him mumbling about the days before she had children. They were currently back at his place which he regretted. He watched her staring at the rug beneath her feet that was starting to take on an a deep oval shape.

A shape he was sure would never come out.

He turned to his dad who was pretending to watch the news eating popcorn while secretly watching his mom pace probably planning the murder of her youngest. Josh had hope that his dad would help him with his mom but he just chuckled everytime his mom would hit him and mutter things under her breath that only he could understand.

Josh sighed as he looked back at his mom who was now pacing but shaking her head making her look slightly like a life size walking bobble head. He couldn't help imagining her as one causing a slight chuckle to escape his lips. "I don't see anything that is funny Joshua Gabriel Matthews." He sits up clearing his throat as his mom glares at him.

"I know mom." He mumbles as she sighs sitting down next to his dad. Josh sighed as he sat back staring at the ceiling. He was starting to feel tired but he knew he was in for one hell of a lecture from his parents. Well at least his mom. "You know this really isn't that big of thing." Josh mumbles regretting the moment he says it.

"Not that big of a thing?! You got drunk and married Maya in Vegas! Explain to me how that's not a big deal?" His mom asked folding her arms across her chest. Before he could answer his mom went on. "Did you even think of the consequences of your actions?! Or how this would effect you or Maya for that matter? Answer Joshua."

"Well...to start I sort of have thought about the consequences." He tells her wincing when she gives him a look. "And secondly we don't know if we are married." Josh says scratching his neck before covering his head.

Josh looks up at his parents who had both begun to laugh. He wasn't sure what was going on so he joined in on their laughter. "Are you kidding me Joshua Gabriel?!" His mom shrieks hitting him with a pillow in the head. "What?" He asked getting up when his mom raises the pillow to hit him again.

"Explain to me how you don't know if you're married? Maya and you both have wedding rings on." She asked as he chuckled nervously moving farther away. "Well that's a funny story you see the next morning after our drunken night I went to the chapel we apparently visited and..."

"And what?" His mom ask getting up. "This is where the funny part comes in. The chapel had a major blackout and lost their data so there's really no way to know. Until they get it fixed." He adds as his dad shakes his head and his mom sits back down.

"Alan why did we agree to have children?" She asked as he pulled her close. "I'm not sure really we were young and out our minds." She nods her head as she eats some popcorn. "We should have just kept the oldest and the girl. They both are less trouble."

Josh looks at them with a frown. "Hey! Cory is way worse than me." He tells his parents as they share a look and begin to laugh. "That's funny son." His dad chuckles shaking his head as they get up. "Your mother and I are headed to bed."

Josh nodded his head sighing in relief as he laid back on the couch glad that the topic of his marriage was over. "Oh and we will be continuing this discussion in the morning so don't even think about running." His mom warned giving him that look he'd seen Cory give Riley.

Josh glanced at the time on his phone before glancing at his bedroom door. It was after seven and he hadn't heard his parents get up yet. Which was odd since they were usually up before the sun starting their day. He was hoping that they were still tired from their cruise and he could escape.

He checked the time once more before grabbing his shoes and quietly making his way out his room. He stopped by the door smiling when he didn't hear them moving around. He had just made it to the front door with his hand on the knob when he was caught.

"7:30 on the dot pay up Alan." He groaned hitting his head on the door before turning around seeing his dad hand his mom money. "I thought you guys were still sleeping?" He asked dropping his things down as he heads for the kitchen.

"Oh we were but my mom radar informed me that my baby was trying to sneak out." She says as Josh pours himself some coffee. "Yeah it was like that time he snuck out to go to that r-rated movie with his friends when he was sixteen." His dad chuckles as he chokes on his coffee.

"You guys knew about that?" He asked as they both nodded. "Oh sweetie you were so loud sneaking out and besides feeny ratted you guys out when your friend peter stepped on his roses." His mom tells him sitting next to him. He shook his head remembering how peter did make a lot of noise.

"So." His mom begins causing Josh to sigh knowing he wasn't escaping another lecture. "I've had a long discussion with your father last night and we've decided that it would be in your best interest if we stayed in New York." Josh looked at her and then his dad who nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on I'm an adult now I don't need supervision anymore." His mom gives him a look saying otherwise as he groans.

Josh balanced the two boxes of pizza in his hand as he quickly knocks hoping the door would open. When it finally does he holds up the pizzas smiling as Maya gives him a look letting him in her place. "So you would not..."

"I think we should be just friends." Josh placed the food down as he turns around looking at Maya who looked nervous. "Friends?" He asked wondering if she was joking or not. "Isn't it a little to late for that?" He asked pointing at his ring. Maya sighed as Josh chuckled softly. "I'm kidding Maya and if I'm honest with you I agree."

Maya looked at him with wide eyes as they sit down at the counter. "Seriously? I thought you would be against it since you kind of confessed your feelings." She says biting at her lip as he sighs.

"Yeah I know but after only getting four hours of sleep and many and I mean many slaps to the back of the head. Which I'm sure I have a concussion from." He joked as Maya laughed. "I realized how wrong I was confessing the way I did and we don't even know if we are married and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Maya smiles patting his hand as he looks at her weirdly. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" He asked as she shook her head. "Yes you are. What I did was horrible. I didn't take into account your feelings and I confess to liking you and admit I still had lingering feelings for my ex. You know what they call people like that?"

She shrugs her shoulders as he shakes his head. "Jackasses. Or douche bags or slimy little weasels who don't deserve to live." He takes a breath as Maya looks at him with a smile on your face. "You feel better douche ass weasel?" Josh smiled as they both begin to laugh.

"Only if you forgive me for being just that." He gestures as Maya looks at him with a confused expression. "Being what?" She asked biting her lip to keep from laughing. "You know what Hunter." She shrugs her shoulders as he sighs. "A douche ass weasel. Happy?" He ask as Maya begins to laugh at him.

He playfully glares at her as she grabs them sodas from the fridge. "So friends?" He asked as she hands him the soda. "Friends." She says sitting back down. "And I forgive you." He smiles as he opens up the pizza box handing her a slice.

"This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship Hunter." He smiles holding up his soda. "To a beautiful friendship." Maya laughs. Josh looked at Maya as she ate her pizza with a smile on her face. They still had a lot to talk about but he knew it was going to be a beautiful beginning.

 **It dawned on me to late after I posted the last chapter that I did give Lucas a sister. Smh at myself. Hopefully you're enjoying story still and it's not boring ya yet.**

 **Don't worry Joshaya will talk more about their relationship and dealing with their parents and rucas will have Riley's parents to deal with.**


End file.
